Dis-Moi Tes Peurs
by ChikaChan1632
Summary: Alors qu'il retourne à Poudlard avec ses amis pour une autre 7e année, Harry retrouve un Rogue plus froid que jamais et découvre des vérités qui vont conduire à des amitiés plutôt inattendues. Arrivera-t-il à avouer son amour alors que des visions de plus en plus présentes le conduisent vers un grand danger ? SLASH, SSHP, LEMONS pour la suite (résumé nul mais Fic appréciée)
1. Chapter 1

**Avertissement et Rating : Ceci est du SLASH, c'est-à-dire une histoire romantique HOMOSEXUELLE ! Si vous n'aimez pas alors quittez cette Fic et si vous aimez, alors Bienvenue. Le Rating est M dès maintenant parce que je suis un peu flemmarde (hé hé =P) mais ne sera effectif qu'à partir du Chapitre 6, qui contiendra, de même que les suivants, du LEMON, c'est-à-dire des SCENES D'AMOUR OU DE SEXE EXPLICITES ! Vous êtes prévenus !**

**Deuxième petit avertissement : Dans mes Fics, je mélange Livres et Films mais aussi les noms Anglais et Français, selon ce que je préfère entre les deux. En espérant que ça ne vous perturbera pas trop^^**

**Petit mot de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous, voilà voilà je me lance avec cette toute première Fic et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je vous signale juste que, ce Chapitre correspondant un peu à un Prologue, je vais en publier 2 de suite puis un par week-end, voire 2, tout dépend de la vitesse à laquelle je vais avancer sur ma prochaine Fic, que j'écris pendant que je publie celle-ci afin de ne jamais vous faire trop attendre. **Je vous laisse à la lecture plutôt que de baragouiner pour rien. En espérant que vous passerez un bon moment.****

**Disclaimer : A mon grand malheur, je ne possède absolument pas Harry Potter, qui nous vient de la génialissime J.K. Rowling ! Je me contente simplement d'être à l'origine de cette histoire et de rendre les personnages heureux XP**

**Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes qui auraient pu m'échapper lors de la correction =)**

* * *

Chapitre 1

-Harry, Harry !

L'appel de son prénom fit ouvrir les yeux au brun, qui se demanda d'abord où il était. Un grognement à côté de lui le ramena sur terre, ou plutôt dans son lit, au terrier, dans la chambre de Ron. Il se leva doucement pour trouver Hermione au pied de son lit, un sourire énorme aux lèvres.

-Qu'est-c'y a Mione... ?

La jeune femme se retint de rire et garda le silence en attendant que le garçon se lève. Ce fut à peine chose faite qu'elle le rebalança sur le lit en se jetant à son cou :

-Joyeux Anniversaire !

Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, laissant les mots arriver à son cerveau embrumé. Puis il sourit en rendant son étreinte à son amie.

-Merci Mione...

-Miooneuh... Tu nous as réveillés pour ça ?! Je t'adore Harry mais il faut pas abuser ! dit Ron avant de se laisser retomber sur son oreiller, couverture en main. Hermione se releva en levant les yeux au ciel et alla rejoindre son « petit-ami » pour le secouer :

-Ronald ! C'est ta mère qui m'envoie et je te jure que si tu n'es pas levé dans les 5 secondes, c'est elle qui va débarquer, c'est ce que tu veux ?

Un grognement sourd lui répondit. Harry la rejoignit donc, maintenant parfaitement réveillé et un oreiller dans chaque main. Elle lui fit un sourire entendu, se saisissant de l'un avant de l'abattre bruyamment sur la tête du roux. Harry se joignit à elle et au bout de 10 secondes, une terreur rousse se leva, oreiller en main, entrant dans la bataille. 10 minutes de franche rigolade plus tard, Hermione laissa les garçons se changer et Ron souhaita un joyeux anniversaire à son meilleur ami. Ils descendirent ensuite à la cuisine où ils trouvèrent la famille Weasley au complet, Madame Weasley au fourneau. Celle-ci serra Harry dans ses bras à son arrivée et les « Joyeux Anniversaire » fusèrent de partout.

-Allez tout le monde, s'exclama Mme Weasley une fois le petit déjeuner fini, nous avons pleins de choses à préparer aujourd'hui ! C'est un grand jour !

-Mme Weasley, je vous assure que ce n'est pas la peine... commença Harry, gêné

-Taratata mon garçon, c'est ton anniversaire et nous allons le fêter comme il se doit ! De plus, tous les membres de l'Ordre doivent venir et Dumbledore aussi ! Nous allons tous en profiter et ce ne sera pas du luxe !

Le brun de 18 ans en ce jour ne dit rien, légèrement rougissant. Mme Weasley distribua des tâches à chacun et Harry et Ron se rendirent donc dans le jardin afin de le dégnommer. D'ordinaire, cette tâche faisait râler qui devait l'accomplir mais elle se transformait vite en jeu lorsque les deux participants étaient les deux garçons concernés. Aussi passèrent-ils une bonne matinée qui se termina cependant dans la sueur. Après une bonne douche et un repas dans la bonne humeur, toute la famille s'attela à décorer le jardin, mettre en place des tables et cuisiner, pour les femmes de la famille et Charlie, exceptionnellement de retour au pays pour les vacances. En fin d'après-midi, les invités commencèrent à arriver, et l'ordre fut bientôt au complet. Enfin, au complet...

Harry eut un pincement au cœur lorsque son filleul arriva avec son grand-père et sa grand-mère, Tonks et Lupin étant absents à jamais pour ce genre d'occasion. Il ravala vite sa douleur et s'occupa du petit dès qu'il put le prendre. Ce n'est qu'en début de soirée qu'un bruit sec se fit entendre et qu'on vit s'avancer vers la maison le professeur Dumbledore... suivi du professeur Rogue. Le cœur d'Harry s'arrêta presque. Que faisait-il ici ? De toutes les personnes présentes, Rogue était bien _celui_ qu'Harry ne pensait pas voir ce jour. Ces pensées furent arrêtées lorsque celui qu'il considérait comme son grand-père le salua :

-Ah, Harry, un Très Bon Anniversaire à toi !

-Merci professeur Dumbledore !

Le vieil homme lui sourit avant de rejoindre les autres suivi de près par un Rogue... égal à lui-même : pas très enthousiaste.

Le repas se fit dans la joie et la bonne humeur, et l'arrivée du gâteau fut extra, Mme Weasley s'étant encore une fois surpassée : il s'agissait d'un magnifique Éclair de Feu, en miniature mais de taille tout de même, aux différents chocolats, ce qui ne déplut pas. Une fois tout le monde servit, le professeur Dumbledore prit la parole :

-J'aimerais profité de ce moment pour vous annoncer une grande nouvelle : Poudlard est réparé !

La nouvelle fut accueillie par des exclamations de joie et de surprise.

-C'est super professeur Dumbledore !

-Je trouve aussi Miss Granger, et les lettres pour les premières années sont en cours d'écriture. Nous allons pouvoir commencer l'année dans la bonne humeur. A ce propos, qu'allez-vous faire à la rentrée ?

-Eh bien, répondit Harry, Nous pensions retourner à l'école et faire notre 7e année pour passer nos Aspics.

-A la bonne heure ! Je suis ravi de vous l'entendre dire et je pense ne pas avoir besoin de préciser que Poudlard vous accueillera avec plaisir !

-Le mot est vite dit Albus, intervint Rogue, Je doute que ma salle de classe soit ravie de retrouver les catastrophes que sont M. Potter et M. Weasley.

Ron lui lança un regard noir tandis qu'Harry gardait un visage impassible face à la froideur du Maître des Cachots.

-Allons, allons, Severus, ne dites pas cela. Et puis, ça vous évitera de vous ennuyer ! répondit le Directeur, le sourire aux lèvres

Le professeur de Potions se contenta de pincer les lèvres tandis qu'Hermione demandait :

-Qui sera le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?

-J'ai demandé à Kingsley et il a gentiment accepté.

L'homme noir fit un doux sourire en acquiesçant, tandis qu'une pensée était accordée aux deux anciens professeurs de Défense qui n'étaient pas là, morts l'année précédente.

-Ça ne posera pas de problème au Ministère ?

-Ils se débrouilleront, j'ai besoin d'une pause et je pense que Poudlard sera parfait.

Le repas continua ainsi et la soirée finit doucement, une fois tous les paquets d'Harry ouverts et les remerciements effectués. Alors qu'il disait au revoir, Ginny s'approcha de lui.

-Harry, pourrais-je te parler ?

-Bien sûr Gin, répondit-il en souriant

Elle le prit par la main et le guida dans sa chambre. Il s'assit sur la chaise du bureau tandis qu'elle prenait place sur le lit.

-Tu as apprécié cette journée ?

-Oui, beaucoup.

-Je suppose que cela t'a fait plaisir de voir le professeur Dumbledore.

-Oh oui, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il soit parmi nous...

En effet, la surprise avait été de taille lorsque leur cher Directeur, que tous croyaient enterré, avait débarqué peu après la Guerre. Il avait été dur d'expliquer le pourquoi du comment et beaucoup avaient eu du mal à accepter le mensonge de l'ancien Directeur quant à sa mort, notamment Harry. Mais la joie de le revoir et la promesse du professeur quant à une explication dans les règles l'avaient calmé. Le vieil homme s'était contenté de dire au reste du monde que cela faisait parti du plan pour détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Je sais...

-Alors, tu voulais me parler ?

-Oui.

Elle prit un temps pour chercher ses mots.

-Écoute Harry, tu sais que notre relation est un peu ambiguë depuis la fin de la Guerre...

Il ne répondit pas. C'était vrai. Depuis la Guerre, il ne s'était rien passé entre eux, pas même un baiser, et Harry s'en voulait car cela lui convenait très bien. Oh, il savait pourquoi, mais il n'avait pas encore eu le courage d'en parler à la jeune fille.

-Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Tu ne m'aimes pas.

-Je...

-Non, laisse-moi finir. Tu ne m'aimes pas, je le sais et tu ne m'as, je pense, jamais aimée, enfin je veux dire, jamais _vraiment_ aimée. Et je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne suis pas aveugle Harry, je sais simplement que tu n'aimes pas les filles.

Ce discours laissa le garçon sans voix. Oui, il n'aimait pas les filles. Il s'en était rendu compte lorsqu'il avait embrassé Cho pour la première fois. Il voulait être avec elle mais pas amoureusement, et même s'il lui en coûtait de l'avouer, il avait été content de trouver une excuse pour la quitter lors du scandale Ombrage. Quant à Ginny, il l'aimait comme un frère et sa connaissance des sentiments de la jeune fille à son égard ainsi que le désespoir, l'avaient conduit à essayer. Essayer d'oublier, essayer d'aimer... Mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Il n'avait pas réussi à la vouloir, et surtout, il n'avait pas réussi à l'oublier _lui_. Un soupir le ramena à la réalité.

-Gin je... je ne sais pas quoi dire...

-Ne t'en fais pas Harry, je ne t'en veux absolument pas. Et ce ne sera pas si dur que tu le crois.

-Comment ça ?

-Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, dès le moment où je t'ai rencontré, j'ai été amoureuse. J'ai honte de le dire aujourd'hui, mais au début, la célébrité y était pour beaucoup : tu étais un héros et le meilleur ami de mon frère. Mais ensuite, j'ai appris à te connaître, en tant que personne, tu m'as sauvée de la chambre et tu passais du temps à la maison avec nous... Mais je voyais bien que tu ne me voyais pas ainsi. Et puis, au fur et à mesure, mes sentiments sont devenus moins forts. Bien sûr, j'étais contente lorsqu'on a commencé à sortir ensemble, mais je savais que tu ne m'aimais pas _moi_. Et puis enfin, lors de la bataille, ce baiser que nous avons échangé, je me souviens l'avoir ressenti comme un baiser d'adieu, tout simplement parce que tu pensais mourir mais aussi parce que mes sentiments étaient définitivement devenus fraternels. Tout simplement. Mais je ne savais pas comment t'en parler. Désolée.

-Non, c'est moi. J'admets que je savais ne pas ressentir pour toi ce que tu ressentais pour moi. Mais lorsque je te voyais triste avec ces autres garçons, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que si je sortais avec toi, alors peut-être que tu ne souffrirais plus. Mais je te vois comme une sœur et je ne savais pas combien de temps je tiendrais... Je suis désolé, Gin, mon comportement manquait totalement de respect envers toi.

-Je comprends Harry, et je ne t'en veux pas. D'abord, je sais que ce n'est pas moi, qui ai fait que tu ne m'aimes pas de cette manière. Ensuite, comme je te l'ai dit, je ne te vois plus exactement comme ça. Et puis, tu n'aimes pas les filles donc de toute façon...

A cette dernière remarque, Harry se rendit enfin compte du poids de ces mots.

-Co... Comment tu...

-Comment je le sais ? Harry, j'ai passé plus de 5 ans à te regarder, bien sûr que je l'ai vu. Mais rassure-toi, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un d'autre le sache.

-Ah...

-Harry, on a parcouru un chemin assez étrange ensembles, mais ce soir, j'aimerais t'offrir une relation en cadeau. Je veux être ton amie et je veux aussi que tu saches que je suis plus que ravie d'avoir trouvé un frère comme toi.

Ému, Harry se leva et la prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment puis il la lâcha et lui embrassa la joue.

-Merci Gin.

-De rien Harry. Et sache que tu peux venir me parler dès que tu en as besoin.

Il lui sourit :

-Bonne Nuit Gin.

-Bonne Nuit Harry.

Et cette nuit fut bonne en effet. Harry se sentait le cœur léger et la culpabilité ne le rongeait plus. Il pensa avec plaisir à l'année qui s'annonçait. Et cette sensation si particulière s'installa dans sa poitrine, tandis que ses yeux se fermaient sur l'image de deux onyx profonds.

* * *

**J'ai oublié de vous dire : il m'arrive d'inventer des mots alors ne vous étonnez pas si parfois vous croisez un mot qui n****e se trouve pas dans le Dictionnaire. C'est juste que ça me vient comme ça et ça m'amuse de les laisser là. J'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas trop^^**

**Rendez-vous à la page suivante pour le « vrai début » de cette histoire.**

**Une petite Review ? Maintenant ou après, à votre bon vouloir = )**

**Surtout, n'hésitez pas à faire des critiques, je ne souhaite que m'améliorer pour mieux vous satisfaire et que vous preniez plus de plaisir à me lire^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Les messages laissés sur le Chapitre 1 sont toujours valables donc si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous en avez pris connaissance. Je rappellerais juste l'avertissement et le Rating au Chapitre 6 et ce sera tout, sauf pour les réponses aux Reviews que vous me laisserez, enfin j'espère^^**

**J'en profite pour faire un petit clin d'œil à ma Schtrompfette, qui se reconnaîtra si elle passe sur le site : elle est un peu comme une Beta, elle lit mes Chapitres en avant-première si je puis dire et elle m'a toujours encouragée, c'est elle qui m'a poussée à publier. Avec ma Doudou qui ne passera pas mais qui mérite d'être mentionnée puisqu'elle s'est appliquée à m'encourager, elle aussi, à vous livrer mon imagination =)**

**Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes qui auraient pu m'échapper lors de la correction =)**

* * *

Chapitre 2

-Monsieur Potter ! Je pensais qu'un an sans faire de potion aurait fait de vous une calamité dans ce domaine mais j'étais en dessous de la réalité. Un deuxième année saurait faire celle-ci mais vous trouvez le moyen d'y ajouter des ingrédients qui ne sont même pas mentionnés dans la recette. Je me demande si un cours de Potion de première année ne vous conviendrait pas mieux...

Enfin, une belle année, c'était vite dit. Cela faisait un mois qu'Harry était de retour à l'école et tout semblait être contre lui. Il avait d'abord du se rendre à la gare caché par un Glamour pour éviter que tous se jettent sur lui, ensuite le voyage en train se serait bien passé s'il n'avait été assailli par des premières et deuxièmes années aux yeux ronds et aux questions incessantes, l'obligeant à se cacher pour finir le trajet en paix. Le banquet s'était à peu près bien déroulé grâce à Dumbledore qui avait énoncé pour nouvelle règle, l'interdiction de sauter sur Harry pour le questionner sans répit. Mais plus que tout, retrouver le professeur Rogue avait été une épreuve pire que d'affronter Voldemort, selon le Survivant. Le professeur de Potions était encore pire que les autres années : il restait de glace dès qu'il voyait Harry et ces paroles n'étaient que des poignards, toujours plus acérés, qu'il lançait au garçon du début à la fin du cours sans s'arrêter.

Le Survivant tenait comme il pouvait mais la haine, qui semblait avoir triplé depuis la fin de la Guerre, du professeur à son égard était pire que tout. Le jeune homme savait que le professeur ne serait pas tendre avec lui, après tout, il avait toujours eu une dent contre lui, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait droit à un massacre de sa personne si acharné à chaque cours. Il en était réduit au point de trembler littéralement au moment d'aller en cours de Potions, et de ne jamais être concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Il en résultait que depuis la rentrée, il n'avait pas fini une seule potion demandée, pas même les plus simples (leur professeur ayant décrété qu'il fallait tout leur réapprendre depuis le début).

En ce moment, Harry retenait tant bien que mal la douleur qui lui assaillait la poitrine face aux paroles et aux yeux de glace de son professeur.

'Je ne dois pas craquer maintenant. Hors de question. Il ne faut pas qu'il voit qu'il m'atteint, personne ne doit savoir. Je dois me taire et endurer. Il ne faut pas non plus que je donne matière à Ron et Hermione de s'inquiéter, ils ont déjà leurs propres problèmes.'

Severus Rogue, lui, attendait comme d'habitude le regard plein de défi du jeune Gryffondor, qui lui permettrait de lui retirer des points et de passer un peu sa colère. Colère dirigée en vérité contre lui-même. Depuis la fin de la Guerre, le professeur des Potions s'était montré exécrable avec son élève et il savait très bien pourquoi.

1) Le garçon avait vu dans ses souvenirs les plus profonds, qu'il lui avait donné en pensant mourir.

2) Il était précisément la raison pour laquelle le professeur n'était pas mort...

3) Il ne voulait pas laisser transparaître des sentiments qui ne lui seraient jamais retournés, quoiqu'il fasse.

Mais au grand étonnement du Maître des Cachots, le gryffon se contenta de baisser le regard en se mordant la lèvre, encore une fois. Voilà qui inquiétait (même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais) le professeur : depuis le début de l'année, le garçon n'avait pas une seule fois répliqué. Il se contentait de baisser le regard et de se taire, ou de marmonner, sans jamais vraiment répondre au professeur comme il l'aurait fait quelques années plus tôt. Ceci ajoutait à la colère de Rogue qui y allait de plus en plus fort pour le faire réagir sans jamais y parvenir.

-20 point en moins pour Gryffondor Monsieur Potter et ce sera 50 si lorsque je reviens dans 10 minutes, vous ne m'avez pas arrangé cette potion. Que je prenne quelqu'un à vous aider et la sanction dépassera votre pire cauchemar et le sien, est-ce clair ?

Il s'en retourna sous les regards ébahis et haineux des rouge et or et les ricanements des vert et argent. Hermione regarda son ami sans rien pouvoir faire, étonnée. Le professeur trouvait de plus en plus de meilleures idées pour retirer encore plus de points à leur maison. Elle posa une main apaisante sur le bras de Ron qu'elle sentait fulminer à ses côtés, tout en jetant un regard indigné aux Serpentards. Ce regard s'attarda sur l'un d'eux, qui n'avait pas réagi à la scène, et se voila de tristesse et de culpabilité lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte.

Pendant ce temps, Harry relisait la recette, cherchant désespérément un moyen de sauver cette foutue potion dans les 10 minutes. Il ne vit pas le mouvement qui eut lieu à sa gauche et ne prêta pas attention à celui ou celle qui cherchait dans le placard à ingrédients avant qu'un petit ploc ne lui fasse lever la tête. Draco Malfoy, discret, se tenait devant son chaudron, le visage impassible. Harry lui lança un regard noir, mais le blond se contenta d'un léger signe du menton vers le chaudron tandis que d'un mouvement de main, il faisait tourner la cuillère qui s'y trouvait. Curieux, le brun regarda comme indiqué et vit avec surprise et soulagement sa potion prendre la couleur attendue. Il lança un regard cette fois perplexe au vert qui partait déjà vers son propre chaudron.

Le professeur arriva à cet instant et pinça les lèvres en voyant que tout allait maintenant pour le mieux dans le chaudron du rouge. Il ne lui dit rien du reste de l'heure tandis que le Survivant tentait de déceler quelque chose chez Draco, n'importe quoi, qui pourrait expliquer son comportement. Mais le blond garda obstinément son nez dans son chaudron ou son livre et partit dès que la fin du cours fut annoncée.

-Mais quel con ce Rogue ! s'écria carrément Ron une fois sorti

-Du calme Ron

-Mais enfin Mione ! S'indigna le roux, Ce mec passe son temps à enfoncer Harry, c'était déjà le cas avant mais tu dois bien reconnaître que là, ça dépasse les limites !

-J'admets que je suis très étonnée de la nouvelle fougue que le professeur met dans sa lutte contre Harry, mais je ne vois pas bien pourquoi...

-Et toi Harry ! Pourquoi tu ne lui réponds pas hein ?!

-Nous en avons déjà parlé Ron, je ne veux pas lui faire ce plaisir de répondre pour qu'il enlève encore plus de points aux gryffons, il y arrive déjà trop bien !

-C'est vrai ça, il en enlève beaucoup plus qu'avant. Mais tout de même Harry, comment tu as fait pour rater cette potion ? Tu n'as pas réussi un seul cours depuis le début !

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux.

-Je sais Mione, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer...

-Normal, avec cette chauve-souris qui te tourne autour !

-Ronald, calme-toi ou je te jure que je te lance un _Silencio_ !

-Mais quoi ?!

-Laisse Hermione, tu sais que c'est dans notre nature de nous plaindre de Rogue.

-Oui, mais tu sembles t'être calmé à ce sujet _toi_ !

'Si seulement tu savais Mione, si seulement tu savais' pensa avec culpabilité le garçon.

Leur groupe passa alors devant celui que formaient Draco, Blaise, Pansy et Théo. Ces derniers les regardèrent avec dédain comme à leur habitude, un petit sourire narquois sur le visage sans pour autant ajouter un mot et Harry trouva, pour la première fois, que le cœur n'y était pas. Hermione leur jeta un regard furtif tandis que Ron, au grand étonnement des deux autres, les ignora totalement.

La crispation de Draco n'échappa en rien au brun du groupe rouge qui s'en surprit intérieurement, de même que du voile qui sembla se poser vite fait sur le visage d'ange. Trouvant cette attitude de plus en plus étrange, Harry décida de garder un œil sur le garçon et de lui parler à la première occasion si ses soupçons se fondaient.

En cours d'Histoire de la Magie, le jeune Potter repensa au temps qui s'était écoulé depuis la rentrée et au comportement du groupe vert. Il est vrai que la grande majorité des Serpentards avait repris les cours comme si la Guerre n'avait jamais eu lieu, gardant leur mépris et leurs pièges intacts. Cependant, les regards haineux des trois autres maisons envers les verts s'étaient métamorphosés en regards plus qu'assassins vers un certain nombre d'entre eux et en particulier, vers les 4 individus mentionnés plus tôt. En y réfléchissant bien, Harry se rendit compte que ces regards se dirigeaient en fait vers tous les enfants de Mangemorts ainsi que vers tous les « Mangemorts ».

'Pas très intelligent' se dit-il.

D'ailleurs, tous les Mangemorts avaient été arrêtés très vite après la Guerre ou tués. Lucius Malfoy en faisait partie. Il avait été retrouvé grâce à un informateur secret, avait-on dit, et avait été arrêté. Le baiser du détraqueur lui avait été épargné par simple égard du fait qu'il n'avait été utile qu'à cacher le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quant à Draco, Rogue et Dumbledore s'étaient occupés de son procès et il avait été acquitté.

Durant le cours, Harry ne suivit rien. Il passa son temps à observer les 4 autres et à réfléchir.

Bien sûr, cela n'alla pas sans les reproches d'Hermione quant à son manque de concentration et sa surveillance constante sur le brun et son meilleur ami quant à leurs devoirs. Elle était plus invivable que jamais là-dessus, les Aspics toujours à la bouche lorsque les débats éclataient.

L'attention d'Harry fut cependant déportée lors du repas où le plus jeune dévora secrètement des yeux celui qu'il aimait, sans rien pouvoir faire. Comme tous les soirs depuis un moment, il se coucha la tristesse et la peur au ventre. L'une en pensant à celui qu'il n'aurait jamais, l'autre en sachant ce que cette nuit lui réservait.

* * *

**Voilà Voilà pour cette fois, je publierais le prochain Chapitre ce week-end.**

**Est-ce que cela vous a plu ?**

**Une petite Review ? =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Avertissement: Mention de sacrifice.**

**Petit mot de l'auteur : Je voulais simplement remercier Kokoro90 et Zeugma pour vos Reviews encourageantes auxquelles je n'ai pu répondre par MP, et aussi tous ceux qui ont décidé de suivre cette histoire. Merci !**

**Voilà le Chapitre 3 comme promis. Bonne Lecture !**

**Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes qui auraient pu m'échapper lors de la correction =)**

* * *

Chapitre 3

_-Attaque Nagini !_

_Le choc du corps de l'homme contre la paroi derrière laquelle il était caché fit trembler Harry, il voulait sortir de là. Mais c'était un traître, et il ne pouvait pas tout risquer maintenant. Il entendit son ennemi juré partir tandis qu'il se précipitait vers le corps ensanglanté du Maître des Potions. Le sang s'écoulait abondamment de son cou et des morsures du serpents. Harry voulait l'aider mais il se sentait tirer en arrière par une force inconnue. Il hurlait en tendant sa main vers celui qui s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui, inerte._

_Puis tout devint noir et se rembobina, et la scène se joua encore et encore tandis que le pauvre garçon hurlait de désespoir, suppliant que cela cesse, implorant la paix..._

-HARRY !

Les paupières s'ouvrirent sur les yeux bleu-vert embués de larmes. Tremblant, pâle, le corps en sueur, les joues inondées, Harry tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits. Il mit du temps à se remettre mais la présence de Ron derrière le rideau de son lit le ramena vite sur terre. Il se rafraîchit le visage d'un simple sort afin de cacher les effets de son énième cauchemar. Il débloqua ensuite ses rideaux et se leva, sous les yeux inquiets de son ami. Harry savait que Ron ne l'avait pas entendu hurler, comme il avait dû le faire, il prenait soin de lancer un _Asurdiato_ tous les soirs sur les lits de ses camarades afin de ne pas les réveiller. Il bloquait aussi son lit pour éviter qu'ils ne le voient en pleine crise. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain sans un mot et découvrit les magnifiques cernes qu'il arborait, unique preuve de son sommeil agité. Il put aussi voir Ron qui l'observait silencieusement. Après s'être lavé le visage, Harry se tourna vers lui avec un petit sourire.

-Tu devrais arrêter de bloquer tes rideaux, un jour tu ne m'entendras pas et tu louperas les cours à cause de ton sommeil de loir.

-Il est difficile de ne pas t'entendre Ron, et je ne débloquerai pas mes rideaux : pas envie de tester tes nouvelles farces au milieu de la nuit ou tôt le matin.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Le roux força un sourire, son ami lui cachait des choses et il hurlait de l'intérieur, blessé de son silence. Ron Weasley n'était pas aussi naïf qu'on pouvait le croire. Il savait observer. C'est une qualité qu'il avait obtenu à force de vivre avec les jumeaux, pour savoir qui était qui mais aussi par instinct de survie, ce qui lui avait valu d'échapper à quelques pièges bien pensés de ses frères. Oh pas tous bien sûr, les jumeaux étaient trop forts pour ça. Mais pas mal d'entre eux. Et là, il voyait bien que son ami ne bloquait pas le lit pour ces « farces » comme il le disait (bon, peut-être un peu aussi) mais parce qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Il suffisait de voir les balises qui ornaient le dessous de ses yeux, on ne portait pas de telles cernes en dormant comme un gros bébé.

Il décida cependant de ne pas en parler, comme toujours. Il attendrait. D'ailleurs, lui aussi avait ses propres problèmes. Il fallait qu'il parle à Hermione et vite. Mais il avait peur de détruire ce qu'ils partageaient. Continuer à se mentir n'était pourtant pas la solution, et il le savait. Il avait des sentiments. Des sentiments forts. Et ces sentiments ne se dirigeaient pas vers Hermione. Bien au contraire. La personne qu'il aimait ne partageait avec Hermione que l'intelligence. Et de toute façon, il ne pourrait jamais sortir avec cette personne. Tout simplement parce que savoir ce qu'elle avait fait, ne pouvait qu'amener Ron à ressentir autant de haine que d'amour pour elle. Et il ne pourrait jamais avouer à qui que ce soit ce qu'il ressentait.

Il laissa son meilleur ami se changer et descendit dans la salle commune pour rejoindre la brune qui les attendait.

-Bonjour Ron, dit-elle en lui embrassant la joue

-B'jour

-Où est Harry ?

-Il se change : il a presque fait une panne de réveil.

-Encore ?!

-Oui, j'ai du hurler pour le réveiller.

-Quand je pense qu'il n'arrivait plus à dormir il y a quelques mois...

-Oui je sais.

C'est à ce moment que le Survivant décida de faire son entrée en scène. Il salua son amie d'un signe de main endormi avant de descendre avec eux à la Grande Salle.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Comme à son habitude, Harry joua avec son petit déjeuner. Il avait du mal à manger ces derniers temps, les images de ses rêves encore trop présentes à son esprit. Il vit bien l'œil réprobateur d'Hermione qui, il en était sûr, allait lui faire une remarque dans les 5 minutes. Ce fut l'arrivée du courrier qui détourna l'attention. Un nouveau pincement au cœur, comme à chaque fois. Le jeune brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher Hedwige dans ces moments là, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était plus, elle non plus.

A son grand étonnement, un hibou gris lui déposa tout de même une petite enveloppe. Il la prit en fronçant les yeux. Aucun nom d'expéditeur, juste celui du destinataire et le nom de l'école.

Curieux, Harry commença à l'ouvrir avant de la lâcher avec une petite exclamation.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? demanda Seamus en face de lui

Le garçon examina son doigt avant de le porter à sa bouche.

-M'ch'uis coupé ave'ch le papier.

-Pas de chance, commenta l'autre en haussant des épaules.

Harry, lui, rangea la lettre dans son sac, se promettant de vérifier ses soupçons plus tard, dans un endroit tranquille, seul. Son regard se porta alors automatiquement vers la table des professeurs où il put observer l'objet de ses cauchemars. Il était pâle, plus pâle que d'habitude et il avait les traits tirés. Le professeur Dumbledore se pencha vers lui.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-Severus, tout va bien mon garçon ?

-Oui Albus, tout va bien.

-Vous semblez fatigué.

-J'ai travaillé tard sur une nouvelle potion, répondit simplement le Maître des Cachots

-Je vois, la passion est une bonne chose, mais n'en abusez pas trop.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Le mouvement de Ron à ses côtés ramena Harry à sa table, et il se dépêcha de suivre le mouvement, McGo n'apprécierait sûrement pas un retard. Il se lança donc à la suite du petit groupe des rouges, dirigeant machinalement son regard vers la table des verts.

Comme il en avait pris la résolution, Harry avait observé le Quatuor infernal que n'étaient pas les gryffons, et avait effectivement pu observer qu'ils avaient changé. Oh c'était léger, bien sûr, mais ils ne faisaient plus d'aussi gros pièges qu'avant, se contentant de sourire en même temps que ceux de leur Maison pour faire croire qu'ils participaient aux mauvaises farces. Ils s'isolaient discrètement, et ne se mélangeaient presque pas aux autres, même les vert et argent. Ils portaient toujours un masque impassible qui tombait dès qu'ils pensaient que personne ne les voyait. Surtout Pansy, elle avait l'air moins douée que les trois autres pour tout cacher. 'Sûrement le manque d'habitude', pensa Harry, réalisant alors que Draco avait toujours porté cette même expression, qu'il n'avait jamais percée jusqu'à présent, se contentant d'observer l'extérieur. Les yeux gris, en revanche, exprimaient beaucoup, avait pu voir le jeune Potter. Notamment, Harry n'avait pas manqué leur voile de tristesse chaque fois que son groupe passait près du leur, de même qu'il ne manquait pas les yeux noirs qui suivaient une certaine jeune fille aux cheveux indisciplinés.

'Il faut vraiment que je tente quelque chose, je veux absolument savoir. Ma curiosité de gryffon me perdra un jour...'

Les cours de la matinée se déroulèrent bien, Harry profita en flemmardant comme à son habitude, sans se douter que quelque chose changerait à jamais à l'heure du midi.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

C'est en se rendant dans la Grande Salle, qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione, virent un Serdaigle imposant qui avait l'air de se prendre le bec avec Draco, Blaise, Pansy et Théo fidèlement postés derrière lui.

-Excuse-toi Malfoy !

-Je ne pense pas non, tu n'avais qu'à regarder où tu allais, au lieu d'observer les fesses de cette Poufsouffle.

-N'importe quoi, tais-toi !

-Quelle contradiction, il y a deux secondes tu me demandais d'ouvrir la bouche et maintenant il faut que je me taise, il faudrait voir à choisir un peu...

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la façon dont Draco tournait ses phrases, les mettant toujours à son avantage, faisant passer son interlocuteur pour un idiot.

-Ça suffit, tu as déjà de la chance d'être ici alors n'abuse pas !

-Et on peut savoir ce que tu insinues pas là ? demanda Draco, glacial

-Tu le sais très bien, Mangemort !

Alors que des cris se faisaient entendre devant cette insulte, Harry vit, même si ce fut bref, le masque de Draco s'écrouler en une souffrance telle, que le brun crut la ressentir. Le beau visage du blond blêmit instantanément tandis que Blaise sautait sur le Serdaigle et lui abattait magnifiquement son poing dans le visage. L'autre s'écroula sous les yeux ronds de tous ceux présents, de même que ceux mouillés de Pansy, livide, de Théo, impassible, et de Draco, figé. La main noire de son ami sur son épaule sembla le ramener quelque peu, et il balaya l'audience du regard. Lorsqu'il vit leur petit groupe, il devint, si possible, plus que blanc. Harry jeta un regard en biais pour voir Hermione, sombre, et Ron, affichant un regard au-delà de la haine, qu'on aurait pu croire diriger vers Draco. Celui-ci murmura quelque chose à Blaise avant de s'élancer dans les escaliers. Il voulut le suivre mais un regard du blond suffit pour l'arrêter net, et tous l'observèrent gravir les marches. Blaise prit alors Pansy par les épaules (et Harry sentit plus qu'il ne vit Hermione se tendre) et la guida dans la Grande Salle, Théo sur leurs talons. Le silence régna un peu avant que le mouvement ne reprenne.

Arrivé à l'entrée de la salle, Harry s'arrêta, il avait pris sa décision.

-Harry ? demanda Hermione

Il fit mine de chercher dans son sac.

-Mince, j'ai oublié mon livre de divination. Allez-y, je vais monter le chercher, je ne veux pas donner à Trelawney une excuse pour me faire une prédiction à deux noises, en assurant que mon oubli signifie un fort trouble dû à une menace venant de l'autre bout de la galaxie.

Cette réplique parut détendre Ron :

-Ha ! Tu sais très bien que même sans ça, elle te prédira la mort au moins trois fois. Mais je comprends, à tout à l'heure.

Harry hocha la tête avant de filer vers les escaliers. Il les monta 4 à 4. Une fois seul dans un couloir, à l'abri des regards, il se glissa dans un coin et sortit sa carte du Maraudeur. Il l'activa et chercha minutieusement, ses yeux ne trouvant pas l'étiquette voulue. Cela ne pouvait signifier que deux choses. Il prit donc la direction du 7e étage d'un pas assuré. Il s'arrêta devant un mur vide avant de marcher devant, demandant l'entrée. Draco n'étant pas sorti du château, Harry en était certain, il ne pouvait être que dans la Salle sur Demande.

Lorsque la porte apparut, il se glissa à l'intérieur vite fait, le mur redevenant vide après son passage.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Harry crut d'abord s'être trompé. Il avait exprimé le fort besoin de trouver Draco tout en mettant le plus de positif dans ses pensées à son égard. Mais là, il se trouvait dans des toilettes. Tout simplement, des toilettes, qu'on aurait d'ailleurs pu confondre avec ceux du 2e étage, s'ils n'avaient été en meilleur état et plus silencieux.

Il s'apprêta à faire demi-tour et à redemander l'entrée à la salle lorsqu'un gémissement étouffé se fit percevoir. Vraiment léger, on aurait pu le confondre avec du vent. Mais il n'y avait pas de fenêtre.

Sans faire de bruit, Harry s'avança prudemment le long des cabines. Elles étaient toutes vides et on n'en voyait pas le bout. L'une d'elle cependant, dans un coin, attira son attention. La porte était fermée et si l'on regardait bien, l'on pouvait distinguer des pieds. Il la rejoignit doucement.

Au fur et à mesure de sa progression, le brun pouvait percevoir un souffle léger mais saccadé, retenu de temps à autres ou coupé par un petit sifflement. Intrigué, il s'arrêta devant la porte et réfléchit un instant : ouvrir ou attendre. Il se dit que d'ouvrir serait une mauvaise idée et risquait plus que tout de braquer celui qui se trouvait là. Il opta pour un intermédiaire.

Il s'adossa contre un poteau, juste en face, et appela :

-Malfoy ?

Tout sembla se stopper.

-Malfoy, tu es là ?

L'autre ne sembla pas décidé à répondre, et Harry vit même ses pieds reculer lentement pour disparaître.

-Je sais que tu es là, je ne partirai pas sans t'avoir vu.

Il y eu un instant de silence tendu avant qu'il n'entende l'autre soupirer. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et un Draco au regard qui se voulait noir apparut. Oui, se voulait, car le jeune homme avait beau afficher son masque le plus parfait, Harry ne manqua pas le léger gonflement de ses yeux, ni la douleur que les prunelles affichaient.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ? cracha Draco

Le gryffon garda le silence, se contentant d'observer le gris en face de lui pour y discerner les ressentis du blond. Celui-ci soutint un moment le regard avant de le détourner. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

-Pourquoi ?

Draco s'arrêta.

-Pourquoi quoi ? demanda-t-il finalement

-Pourquoi tu m'as aidé en potion la dernière fois ?

Silence.

-Réponds-moi.

Silence.

-Réponds !

-... Je ne sais pas...

-Oh que si tu sais, et je ne partirai pas d'ici avant de le savoir aussi.

L'autre se retourna alors, en rage.

-Mais laisse-moi, Potter. Je n'ai pas à justifier mes actes devant un pauvre gryffon comme toi, et surtout pas à toi, alors pars et Laisse. Moi !

-Non, répondit Harry, net et tranchant

Draco le haït encore un peu avant de se pincer l'arrête du nez et de soupirer.

-Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui m'en vais.

-Oh non je ne crois pas, fit Harry en lui attrapant le poignet et en le retournant violemment.

La surprise fit tomber un instant l'expression du vert et ne cacha pas la grimace de douleur qu'il afficha. Harry fronça les sourcils. Soudain pris de panique, il jeta un regard inquiet vers les toilettes. Tout semblait propre... hormis une petite goutte de sang, oubliée sur le côté. Sans rien dire, la peur et la rage au ventre, Harry enserra le poignet gauche de Draco avec sa main libre, tandis que l'autre main lâchait son bras et remontait sa manche. La panique se vit sur le visage de Draco avant de disparaître devant la blancheur du dit poignet, où une marque blanche mais encore bien visible, se voyait. Sans se démonter, Harry lança un sort d'annulation pour écarquiller les yeux en retenant une exclamation.

Des lacérations, fines et sanglantes, parcouraient le poignet et l'avant bras du blond. Une très longue tranchait la Marque des Ténèbres de haut en bas sans pour autant l'effacer. Le sang s'écoulait abondamment de cette dernière, ainsi que de plusieurs au poignet tandis que des traces, fraîches ou anciennes, d'autres, se laissaient voir.

Se fut le mouvement violent de Draco pour dégager son bras qui fit sortir Harry de sa torpeur. Sous la force de son coup, Draco recula de quelques pas, se retrouvant appuyé sur les lavabos, le regard perdu, paniqué et... peureux.

De la peur. Harry n'avait jamais vu une telle détresse chez le blond auparavant, sauf peut-être lorsque celui-ci s'était retrouvé en face de Dumbledore, dans l'obligation de le tuer. Il vit le vert et argent se battre avec sa manche pour la rabaisser tout en se tournant pour partir.

Une main sur son épaule l'arrêta pourtant, Harry ayant fait attention de ne pas toucher au poignet blessé. Avec une douceur qui déstabilisa totalement Draco, le gryffon le ramena en arrière. Une chaise apparut à sa demande et Harry y fit asseoir son ancien ennemi. Celui-ci se laissa faire, trop perturbé pour réagir. Toujours avec délicatesse, la manche fut de nouveau levée.

-Oh Draco... murmura Harry

Il n'y avait pas de pitié ou de colère ou de moquerie dans ses mots. Simplement de l'incompréhension et... de la peine ?

Sans un mot de plus, Harry demanda un nécessaire à soin à la salle, qui lui procura le plus basique. Il commença par désinfecter les plaies, par précaution. Lorsqu'il prit la potion de régénération de la peau, pour cicatriser et faire disparaître totalement les plaies, une main tremblante se posa sur la sienne. Il plongea ses yeux dans les pupilles grises et Draco se contenta d'un hochement de tête, en signe de négation.

Comprenant qu'il voulait garder des traces de son sacrifice, Harry reposa la fiole, un pincement au cœur. Il entreprit donc d'arrêter simplement les saignements avant de bander le bras du vert, le pansement étant assez gros pour maintenir les plaies mais suffisamment mince pour ne pas être vu sous les manches. Lorsqu'il voulut prendre l'autre bras, la voix de Draco l'arrêta.

-Je n'ai pas touché à celui-là aujourd'hui.

Le rouge souleva néanmoins la manche pour trouver d'autres traces, dont certaines devaient dater de la veille ou de l'avant-veille. Il entreprit de les soigner aussi. Lorsque tout fut terminé, il s'appuya contre le poteau derrière lui. Draco, quant à lui, gardait obstinément les yeux rivés sur le sol. Lorsqu'il daigna le regarder, le brun se contenta d'un léger signe de tête sur le côté. Comprenant, le blond hésita un moment avant de se lever et de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Il fut le premier à rompre le silence.

-Pourquoi... ?

-On dirait que c'est la question du jour, plaisanta gentiment Harry, ce qui fit doucement sourire le vert

-Pourquoi... ?

-... Écoute Draco, je vais te le dire, ou du moins je vais essayer, mais j'attends de l'honnêteté de ta part aussi.

Après un moment, le blond hocha la tête tandis qu'Harry se surprenait, il ne s'attendait pas à être aussi à l'aise avec le vert. Sentant les yeux gris fixés sur lui en attente de réponse, il se lança :

-En fait, c'est depuis la fin de la 6e année, je crois. Je t'en voulais de vouloir tuer le professeur Dumbledore, mais à la tour, j'ai vu ta détresse...

-Tu étais là ?

Le brun hocha la tête puis poursuivit :

-Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu l'année dernière, mais j'ai vu à quel point tu n'avais pas envie de servir Voldemort (Draco tressaillit en entendant le nom défendu jadis). Tu ne voulais pas me dénoncer lorsque je me suis retrouvé à ton manoir et tu ne voulais pas non plus me combattre... ici.

-Comment tu le sais... ?

-Je l'ai vu... Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux Draco, ajouta-t-il au froncement de sourcil du blond. Ensuite, il y a eu le cours de potion où tu m'as aidé. Je me suis mis à t'observer pour connaître tes intentions. C'est là que j'ai remarqué ce que vous enduriez avec les autres, et la façon dont vous vous comportiez avec Blaise, Pansy et Théodore.

Il marqua une pause, laissant Draco assimiler ses paroles.

-Vous êtes constamment en retrait, mais suffisamment en avant pour pas que ça se remarque. Toi, tu as toujours ce masque, mais tes yeux montrent toujours de la tristesse ou de l'ombre. Et là, ce que ce Serdaigle a dit, c'en était trop, j'ai décidé de venir te parler... … En fait... En fait je crois qu'intérieurement, je voulais qu'on soit amis, je l'ai toujours voulu, mais ton comportement ne faisait ressortir que ma colère pour toi...

Il décida de s'arrêter là. Le silence s'installa, encore, tandis que le blond prenait conscience des mots du brun, qui attendait sagement.

Bon, ça patience ayant des limites, Harry demanda quand même :

-Pourquoi... ?

Ils sourirent en même temps, c'était vraiment la question du moment.

-Je ne sais pas par où commencer Harry...

Le brun écarquilla les yeux. Malfoy blanchit en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire et amorça un mouvement pour se lever. Harry l'en empêcha et lui sourit, rassurant. Les yeux gris étaient pleins d'excuses et Harry lui fit un petit non de la tête.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Draco, je préfère que tu m'appelles par mon prénom, ça donne l'impression qu'il y a moins de distance entre nous.

Les remerciements prirent la place des excuses. Le blond se concentra un moment avant de s'expliquer faiblement :

-Je voulais essayer... Je voulais essayer de me rapprocher de toi, je suppose. Dès que je t'ai vu, en première année, dans le train (regard étonné) j'ai voulu être ton ami, mais Crabbe et Goyle étaient là, et je ne pouvais t'approcher comme je le voulais, je devais le faire en tant que Malfoy, haut et fier. Et puis j'ai vu Weasley t'aborder, et je savais que c'était fini. La dernière option qu'il me restait était de tenter de te faire voir « l'excellence de certaines familles », mais je savais que c'était peine perdue. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire que de te malmener l'existence si je puis dire. ('Ça y est, il est lancé', pensa Harry) Alors pendant 6 ans, je n'ai été que celui qu'on m'a toujours appris à être, Draco Malfoy, fils du « grand » Lucius Malfoy.

Il eut un petit rire dénué de joie et plein d'amertume qu'Harry n'aima pas du tout et reprit :

-Et puis il y a eu ce jour où tu m'as surpris dans les toilettes avec Mimi. Lorsque nous nous sommes battus... je me suis dis que si je te poussais à bout, alors peut-être que tu me tuerais, c'est pour ça que je t'ai lancé des impardonnables... et tu as presque réussi... mais le professeur Rogue m'a sauvé... je l'ai haï et en même temps remercié...

Il y eu un blanc que la voix d'Harry brisa, tremblante :

-Tu voulais... que je te tue... ?

Draco leva la tête et vit toute la douleur qu'exprimait le visage d'Harry.

-Dé...

_« Un Malfoy ne s'excuse pas Draco ! Endoloris ! »_

-J-Je n'ai pas réfléchi... Je pense que je l'aurais fait avec n'importe quel autre élève. Mais ce désir était plus grand avec toi, parce que je savais, je _pensais_, que tu me détestais, alors j'ai essayé...

La larme qu'il retenait plus que tout depuis qu'il avait commencé coula sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il laissa le brun l'essuyer et eut un petit rire. Il s'expliqua devant l'interrogation d'Harry :

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que je me confierais à toi un jour... Je n'en reviens pas de pouvoir te parler si facilement...

Harry rit aussi avant de répondre :

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire...

-Je t'ai aidé, reprit Draco, sérieux, parce que j'y ai vu un moyen de te montrer que je n'étais pas celui que j'ai fait croire depuis si longtemps, je voulais me racheter pour toutes ces fois où je t'ai pourri la vie, essayer...

-Tu as réussi Draco...

Les yeux gris s'emplirent d'espoir.

-Je voulais être ton ami, et je veux être ton ami...

Il fut couper par le blond qui se jeta dans ses bras, baissant toute barrière, s'effondrant...

* * *

**Voili voilou pour cette fois.**

**J'espère que cela vous a plu !**

**Petite Review ? =)**

**Au week-end prochain j'espère !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Petit mot de l'auteur : Coucou tout le monde ! Tout d'abord, ce petit mot pour remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé des Reviews ou qui ont décidé de suivre cette Fic. Merci ! C'est super motivant^^**

**Deuxième petit mot de l'auteur : Pour ceux qui se diraient que l'histoire est longue à partir (et j'espère que vous n'êtes pas nombreux), je tenais à m'expliquer : les premiers chapitres comme vous avez pu le voir permettent de nouvelles relations mais posent aussi des bases qui seront très utiles dans la suite de l'histoire, mais je ne peux pas en dire plus, ce ne serait pas drôle hé hé.**

**Dernier petit mot et je vous laisse à la lecture : Étant donné qu'ils sont assez courts, que le Chapitre 6 est long et qu'il constitue un grand pas entre Harry et Severus et que je ne veux pas vous faire attendre deux semaines de plus pour ça, je vous publie ce week-end le Chapitre 4 ET le Chapitre 5^^ J'espère que ça vous plaira. Ah, et ils permettent aussi de comprendre quel sera le deuxième couple principal de cette Fic. Alors alors, aviez-vous deviné juste, à partir des chapitres précédents ? Lisez et découvrez =)**

**Voilà le Chapitre 4 pour commencer. Bonne Lecture !**

**Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes qui auraient pu m'échapper lors de la correction =)**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Dire que la situation était bizarre pour Harry serait un euphémisme.

Sa discussion avec le blond datait de plusieurs semaines maintenant et, il ne fallait pas se mentir, Harry allait mieux. Draco se révélait être un jeune homme vraiment gentil et même attachant et Harry pouvait se confier à lui comme peu souvent avec d'autres, même Ron et Hermione.

Les deux garçons étaient devenus proches et se fiaient vraiment l'un à l'autre. La confiance s'était installée. Ils n'en revenaient d'ailleurs toujours pas eux-même, aussi bien de la facilité qu'ils avaient de se parler, de tout, mais aussi de leur proximité nouvelle qui, bien qu'inimaginable avant, se rapprochait vraiment de la fraternité. C'était un peu comme la première fois qu'il avait parlé à Ron, songeait Harry, il s'était tout de suite attaché à lui et cela se reproduisait avec le _vrai_ Draco.

Harry passait donc son temps entre les cours, ses amis, ses meilleurs amis et la Salle sur Demande avec son quasi-nouveau frère. Draco avait en effet insisté pour que leur proximité reste secrète, « pour garder ma réputation » avait-il dit avec un sourire en coin, mais Harry le connaissait maintenant et il savait parfaitement que ce que le blond voulait préserver, c'était sa réputation à _lui_, le Survivant. Et cela le touchait autant que ça le blessait, car Harry se fichait de ce que pensaient les autres, il appréciait vraiment Draco.

Ce dernier se sacrifiait moins, mais Harry le soignait encore trop souvent à son goût. Il savait aussi que ces sacrifices étaient importants pour le blond, et le soulageaient, de quoi, Harry ne le savait pas entièrement. Il lui fallait quelqu'un d'autre pour l'aider. Mais Harry ne savait pas à qui en parler.

En ce moment, le brun se rendait à l'un de ses nombreux rendez-vous avec le Serpentard, un sujet de conversation délicat mais important en tête. Il avait enfin découvert ce qui faisait le plus souffrir Draco, et il fallait vraiment qu'il lui en parle. Cela risquait de devenir violent, Draco se fermait vite et parfois Harry devait le « travailler » longtemps avant qu'il ne se confie sur des sujets difficiles et là, le Gryffondor savait que ça risquait d'être bien pire.

Ces pensées en tête, il entra dans la salle et fut rassuré de ne pas entrer dans des toilettes, cela signifiait que Draco n'avait pas voulu se sacrifier, ou du moins qu'il n'était pas encore arrivé et que du coup, Harry pourrait l'en empêcher s'il le fallait. Sur cette note positive, il posa son sac sur la table basse et s'installa sur le canapé rouge. Premier arrivé, la couleur Gryffondor était donc dominante dans le salon, petit mais chaleureux, qui leur servait de « repère », comme aimait l'appeler Draco.

Le poids des livres, en revanche, fit basculer le sac qui tomba retourné, évidemment. Harry ronchonna en le ramassant et jura lorsque tout tomba. Il entreprit donc de récupérer livres et cahiers, échoués lamentablement sur le sol, lorsque quelque chose attira son attention : une lettre, à peine ouverte. Il la ramassa : l'événement Draco la lui avait totalement fait oublier. Il laissa le reste de ses affaires et s'installa confortablement. Il entreprit d'ouvrir la missive en faisant bien attention. Une fois cela fait, il la pencha au-dessus de sa main et ne fut qu'à moitié surpris lorsqu'une lame de rasoir y atterrit. Ses soupçons se confirmaient donc. Il examina l'enveloppe mais elle était banale.

Soudain, il prit conscience que si un sorcier était l'expéditeur, la lame aurait pu être ensorcelée. Il lança donc un sort analytique dessus qui ne révéla rien : c'était déjà ça. Il réfléchit alors : qui pourrait lui envoyer une telle chose ? Pas un moldu, il n'avait plus de nouvelles des Dursley depuis leur départ durant la Guerre. Un sorcier donc. Le premier auquel il pensa ne ce serait jamais abaissé à ça et était mort. Le deuxième était enfermé, tout comme ses compères. La porte qui s'ouvrit le ramena à l'instant présent. Il rangea vite le tout ainsi que le reste de ses affaires tandis que Draco se laissait élégamment tomber à ses côtés, ayant posé son sac à terre.

Harry l'examina, il était un peu moins pâle que la fois précédente, maigre, même si sa musculature simple mais visible masquait un peu sa malnutrition. Il semblait détendu mais pensif. Ses yeux gris le dévisageaient aussi.

Du point de Draco, Harry semblait fatigué. Ses cernes étaient toujours présentes, si ce n'est plus marquées. Il était vraiment fin, preuve qu'il ne mangeait pas beaucoup, lui non plus, et ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Il était pâlo, ses cheveux toujours aussi mal coiffés et ses yeux le scrutaient.

Les deux garçons soupirèrent en même temps avant de sourire de cette synchronisation. Draco se mit à penser à sa journée et évita soigneusement les yeux d'Harry lorsque sa tristesse revint. Mais le brun savait, et le blond sentait que quelque chose le rongeait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, pourquoi ?

-Tu sais très bien que ce manège ne marche pas avec moi. Tu as quelque chose à me dire alors vas-y.

Harry sourit, Draco l'interprétait trop bien.

Draco, lui, angoissait. Il ne le disait pas mais, malgré sa proximité avec le brun, il avait toujours peur que celui-ci rejette leur nouveau lien un jour. Mais Harry mit fin à cette angoisse en attaquant :

-Alors Dray...

Malfoy leva un sourcil inquisiteur devant l'appellation et le brun sourit :

-Ça ne te plaît pas ? Je trouvais que ce surnom t'allait bien pourtant.

Le blond sourit en hochant la tête :

-Si si, ça me plaît. Blaise aussi m'appelle comme ça. Je suis juste étonné que toi aussi, tu y aies pensé. Mais je suis content, ça ne me dérange pas... 'Ry, répondit-il en accentuant sur le nouveau surnom du brun.

Celui-ci éclata de rire. Draco avait vraiment le don d'être original. Le blond rit aussi avant qu'Harry ne reprenne la parole.

-Personne ne m'a jamais appelé comme ça, je suis content que tu sois celui qui le fasse.

Le blond acquiesça avant de le fixer, signe qu'il était toute ouïe à ce que le gryffon voulait lui dire.

-Alors Dray, depuis quand es-tu amoureux de mon meilleur ami ?

Si Draco souriait, cela disparut en une fraction de seconde, le masque prit place tandis que la panique s'installait dans les yeux du blond, silencieux comme une tombe face à cette question.

Harry posa une main chaleureuse sur sa cuisse afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait aucun sentiment négatif face à cette perspective et qu'il était à l'écoute. Le Serpentard ne savait pas comment répondre. Il sentait qu'Harry n'était pas contre l'idée, et ça le rassurait. Mais il n'avait jamais osé en parler, à personne. Personne ne savait qu'il était gay, à part Blaise, son meilleur ami, mais il ne lui avait jamais dit qui il aimait. Il décida de répondre par une autre question, peu confiant dans ses explications éventuelles. Il attaqua donc Harry sur le même ton, sa question lui ayant créé une ouverture pour un sujet dont il voulait lui-même lui parler :

-Alors 'Ry, depuis quand es-tu amoureux de mon parrain ? Severus. (précisa-t-il devant l'incompréhension de son ami)

Ce fût au tour du brun de pâlir. Alors là, il ne s'y attendait mais pas du tout. Que faire ? Que dire ? Il pouvait se confier à Draco, il le savait, mais... Le regard du blond était pourtant si sincère d'attention et d'envie d'aider... Il décida de confirmer ses dires, lui montrant ainsi à quel point il comptait pour lui.

-Je suis si transparent que ça...?

Draco secoua la tête.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ça... Je l'ai vite vu, parce que je t'observe toujours quand il te clache. La plupart des élèves, des Gryffondors devrais-je dire, préfère le regarder lui avec des yeux noirs, et les Serpentards pensent à tort que tu ne dis rien parce que tu as enfin peur de lui alors ils se contentent de rire. Mais moi je te regarde toi et la façon que tu as de baisser les yeux pour ne pas qu'il puisse voir à quel point il t'atteint, tes regards à la Grande Salle, en disent beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois. Je l'ai compris en y réfléchissant un peu plus...

Harry assimila avant de parler à son tour :

-Moi aussi, c'est comme ça que je l'ai vu. Depuis que je t'observe en fait, j'ai bien vu que tu exprimais toujours de la douleur lorsque tu nous regardais, et avant je pensais que c'était à cause de ce qu'on... t'avait fait. Mais tu es toujours plus sensible lors de nos discussions les jours où ça arrive. Et ce matin... (Draco se crispa) Ce matin, j'ai compris.

Le blond soupira. Il aurait dû savoir qu'Harry s'en rendrait compte.

Leur cours de la matinée avait été Potions. En sortant, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait oublié de dire quelque chose au « professeur Rogue » et était rerentré dans la salle après que tout le monde soit sorti. Enfin, ça, c'est ce qu'il croyait, et il n'avait pas vu le corps musclé passer la porte en même temps que lui. Il s'était donc retrouvé à chuter dangereusement vers le sol dur des cachots lorsqu'un bras s'était tendu pour le rattraper. Cependant, le roux à qui il appartenait s'était alors rendu compte de qui se trouvait en face de lui et avait retiré son aide le plus vite possible, comme s'il ne voulait pas le toucher, par tous les moyens. Draco s'était donc retrouvé sur les fesses, au beau milieu des cachots, choqué, figé, devant la réaction du rouquin. Celui-ci lui était alors passé devant comme s'il n'existait pas. Le blond s'était relevé avant qu'Harry ne lui vienne en aide et lui était passé droit devant, le bousculant pour entrer dans la salle de classe, la tête légèrement inclinée alors qu'une larme impossible à contenir coulait sur sa joue. Il était passé droit devant le professeur, entrant dans ses appartements privés sans que personne ne le voit et se cachant dans sa chambre.

Mais évidemment, son choc et sa tristesse avaient été repérés. Il aurait vraiment dû le savoir. Mais il n'avait pas pu se contrôler. Harry avait été honnête avec lui. Il le serait donc aussi, dans la mesure du possible.

-Je ne sais pas à quand ça remonte... commença-t-il tout bas, je m'en suis rendu compte un jour, et ça n'a pas été facile. Les Weasley et les Malfoy sont ennemis depuis longtemps et avec mon père sur le dos... Je savais depuis un moment que les garçons m'intéressaient mais dans ma famille, ce type de relation n'est quasiment pas accepté alors... Quand je me suis aperçu de mes sentiments, j'ai eu très peur. Et puis il y a eu la Guerre, l'arrestation de mon père... et notre retour ici. Et j'ai vite compris que c'était plus qu'une amourette de passage, et surtout que je devrais me contenter de mes sentiments...

Il baissa les yeux, laissant les souvenirs lui revenir. Harry ne dit rien. Et puis un soupçon se trouva confirmé tout d'un coup. Il prit doucement les poignets de Draco (il était le seul à pouvoir le toucher comme ça) :

-C'est pour ça...

Le Serpentard ne dit rien puis finit par hocher la tête. Harry posa une main sur la nuque du blond avant de l'amener contre lui.

-Je t'aiderai.

Draco se releva vivement, l'incompréhension dans les yeux. Il rit doucement :

-Je sais que tu as ce fameux complexe du « Je veux aider tout le monde », mais tu ne devrais pas t'attaquer aux causes perdues.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je fais.

-Arrête Harry, Weasley est avec Granger et il est heureux alors ça va.

-Pour la première partie, je ne dis pas, pour la deuxième...

-Quoi ?

-Rien, écoute, laisse-moi un peu de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça.

Le blond secoua la tête de dépit. Il commença à avoir mal là où Harry le tenait et voulut se dégager mais il savait que le brun poserait des questions. Il décida de tenir sa promesse et remua doucement le poignet. Lorsque les yeux verts se tournèrent vers lui, il baissa les siens et le brun comprit.

Ce petit choc avec Ron avait dû le pousser à se sacrifier. Il ne dit rien et entreprit de le soigner, songeant qu'il faudrait qu'il aille faire quelques recherches à la Bibliothèque. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il repensa à leur conversation et un petit « tilt » se produisit.

-Ton « parrain » ?!

Le blond en sursauta avant d'éclater de rire devant la tête du gryffon. Une fois calmé, il acquiesça.

-Oui Harry, mon parrain. Peu de gens le savent mais comme il était proche de mon père, c'est lui qui a accepté cette tâche. Et je dois dire que Sev' s'en sort plutôt bien depuis ma naissance.

Le surnom choqua encore plus le brun et un nouveau fou rire retentit.

Harry finit par sourire. Décidément, il en avait des choses à découvrir.

* * *

**Voili voilou pour ce Chapitre^^**

**J'espère que cela vous plaît toujours !**

**Une petite Review maintenant ou après, à votre bon vouloir = )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes qui auraient pu m'échapper lors de la correction =)**

* * *

Chapitre 5

_-Harry, siffla la voix glacial de l'homme au teint blanc, Tu arrives juste à temps..._

_Il baissa les yeux et vit avec horreur un corps à genoux devant la face de serpent. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, son corps était mutilé, le sang coulait abondamment, les plaies étaient visibles partout, il avait le teint extrêmement pâle, le visage plus que fatigué, des yeux à la lueur faible, il semblait avoir du mal à respirer..._

_Harry voulut s'avancer mais son corps de voulait pas lui obéir... Il vit la baguette se tendre puis le corps s'écrouler, tandis que des cris de douleur se faisaient entendre. Harry hurla aussi, suppliant, peu importe qu'il soit le Survivant, qu'il meurt, si cela pouvait arrêter ce supplice._

_Il se battit contre cette force qui l'empêchait de bouger sans rien pouvoir faire. Finalement, son désespoir atteignit son paroxysme lorsqu'un jet vert s'abattit sur la poitrine de l'homme aux cheveux noirs._

_Harry s'écroula, pleurant, gémissant. Puis le corps s'anima sous ses yeux ébahis, et alors que le sang s'écoulait, que la vie ne semblait pas présente dans ces yeux, qui ne montraient que colère, les mots glaciaux retentirent dans son esprit :_

_-C'est de ta faute..._

_Encore et encore..._

-Harry !

PLAC

La statue se brisa à leurs pieds dans un fracas qui attira toute l'attention. Harry, lui, tentait de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits, le bras de Ron, qui l'avait attrapé juste au bon moment, le lâcha.

-Fais un peu attention bon sang !

-Harry, tout va bien ?! s'exclama Hermione en commençant à l'examiner partout

-Ça va Mione, t'inquiète pas.

-Harry, tu as failli mourir, j'ai de quoi m'inquiéter ! Mais à quoi est-ce que tu pensais !

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? ajouta Ron, on n'a pas idée de jeter des trucs pareils !

Ils levèrent les yeux pour ne rien voir d'autre que la façade du château. Tous leurs amis se précipitaient, eux, pour vérifier que le brun n'avait rien. Il rassura tout le monde avant de reprendre sa route suivi de ses deux meilleurs amis.

-J'en reviens pas qu'une statue de cette taille ait pu tomber ! Le château vient pourtant juste d'être rénové ! s'indigna la brune

-Sûrement un sort mal contrôlé qui n'a pas touché la bonne cible Mione, ça arrive, répondit Harry

-Mouais...

Comme à son habitude, elle ne se montra pas très convaincue et Harry savait qu'elle en toucherait deux mots au professeur McGonagall ou du moins, qu'elle mènerait sa petite enquête.

Le Sauveur, lui, gardait ce petit événement dans un coin de ses pensées.

'Et un de plus ! C'est... quoi, le 4e depuis « l'incident rasoir » ? Soit j'ai brisé un miroir, soit j'ai un nouvel ennemi dans ce château. Tous mes anciens ennemis sont morts ou enfermés, la seule explication qu'il me reste c'est : une vengeance (d'une famille peut-être ?) ou une simple haine personnelle. Décidément, l'année est animée. Ron et Hermione ne semblent pas s'en être rendus compte, heureusement d'ailleurs, pas envie de les embêter avec ça. Pour ce qui est de mes cauchemars, c'est différent, je sais bien quelle tête j'affiche et je sens leurs regards pleins de questions à chaque fois. Je pense qu'Hermione met ça sur le compte de la Guerre, quant à Ron... Il doit attendre que je lui en parle ou qu'Hermione le fasse, si ce n'est déjà fait. En parlant de ces deux là, il serait peut-être temps qu'ils aient une conversation. Je ne l'ai pas dit à Draco mais je pense qu'il se trompe totalement en pensant qu'ils sont heureux ensembles. Oh ils sont contents, ça c'est sûr, mais ils ne sont pas aussi amoureux qu'on pourrait le croire. Et si Ron ne dit rien, Hermione, elle, n'est pas aussi discrète qu'elle le croit. Je sais parfaitement qui l'attire réellement et même si je comprends qu'elle ne veuille pas en parler, ce n'est pas en restant avec Ron qu'elle va arriver à l'oublier...'

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par la grande porte de la Bibliothèque qui s'ouvrit. Hermione et Ron entrèrent suivis de près par leur ami. Harry avait suggéré ce moment travail, à la surprise d'Hermione qui ne fit cependant aucun commentaire, sans doute de peur qu'il ne change d'avis quant à l'idée de faire ses devoirs.

Ils s'installèrent donc à une table et sortirent la montagne de travail qu'ils avaient à faire. Les devoirs des années précédentes formaient une bien piètre pile à côté de ce qu'ils devaient faire en vue des Aspics. Ayant travaillé sa tactique à l'avance, Harry sortit ses devoirs de Potions. Il s'y attela, concentré, puis, lorsqu'il jugea que cela faisait assez longtemps pour être crédible, il se leva pour aller voyager à travers les rayons. Après une longue recherche, il arriva dans une section qui devenait intéressante pour lui. Il fouilla un peu avant qu'un livre émeraude, ancien, aux gravures argents, n'attire son attention : _Potion et Spiritualité_.

'Parfait'

Il s'en saisit avant de retourner dans un rayon en rapport avec leur sujet du moment. Il dénicha un livre qui pourrait l'aider dans son devoir et se rassit avec ses amis. Il rangea discrètement l'objet de sa mission officieuse dans son sac avant de se plonger dans celui de sa mission officielle.

Une sensation étrange lui fit lever les yeux et il inspecta les alentours avant de se concentrer définitivement, sans avoir vu les yeux glacés posés sur son dos.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Draco Malfoy était détesté. C'était un fait. Depuis sa première année dans cette école, tout le monde lui en voulait et il savait que son comportement y était pour quelque chose, de plus que sa Maison. Tous les Serpentards aimaient leur prince. Mais le blond savait que c'était plus pour sa belle gueule et sa famille qu'autre chose. Il ne s'était jamais plaint, persuadé que cela ne changerait pas.

Mais tout avait changé pour Draco. Il était amoureux et il s'était fait un ami, un frère de cœur, et chérissait cette amitié dont il n'osait avant que rêver. Il réfléchissait à sa nouvelle relation avec Harry. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un jour, il aurait pu être aussi proche de lui et se sentir aussi bien avec lui. Il voulait garder cette amitié le plus longtemps possible et être là pour Harry quand il en aurait besoin.

Il avait donc réfléchi longuement après la découverte des sentiments de son ami pour son parrain. Il savait que Severus avait abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée d'avoir ce qu'il voulait et d'être heureux. Il ne doutait pas des sentiments de son parrain pour le brun (c'était pour ça qu'il le torturait autant, il en était sûr) mais savait aussi que jamais il ne réussirait à le faire agir. Du moins, pas en lui en parlant directement.

Heureusement, n'est pas Serpentard qui le veut, il avait une petite idée de quoi faire pour que et son parrain et son ami réagissent. Cela permettrait à Harry de « faire un pas » et à Severus d'agir et de se rendre compte que le brun accepterait sans problèmes ses sentiments.

Ne restait plus qu'à donner _ceci_ à Harry.

Il entra dans leur repère et trouva son ami assis sur le canapé, plongé dans un livre qui avait l'air ancien. Il ferma donc doucement la porte et s'assit avec délicatesse pour de pas le déranger. L'autre était tellement concentré qu'il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Aussi sursauta-t-il lorsque Draco lut le titre du livre à haute voix :

-"Potion et Spiritualité" ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir commencé ce Chapitre avec Parrain...?

Harry, remis de ses émotions, referma le livre non sans avoir marqué la page. Il se tourna vers le blond. Après un moment, celui-ci arqua un sourcil façon Rogue et le brun baissa la tête.

Il avait réfléchi à ce qu'il pourrait dire à Draco mais pris sur le fait, il ne savait plus par où commencer.

-Alors ?

-Avant tout, promets-moi de ne pas t'énerver, de ne pas paniquer, et d'accepter.

-_Je_ ne panique jamais, je ne m'énerverai pas et je n'accepterai rien sans savoir ce que c'est. Surtout venant de toi, gryffon comme t'es, ça sent encore le plan foireux.

-Sache mon cher Serpent que mes plans ne sont jamais foireux.

-Ben voyons...

-Bref !

Harry inspira un grand coup :

-Voilà, j'en ai assez de venir ici.

Le bond perdit son sourire.

'Très subtil comme annonce Harry !'

Il se dépêcha de clarifier :

-J'en ai assez de venir _ici_ Dray, pas de venir te voir. Mais je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'on nous voit ensembles en dehors de la Salle, c'est pourquoi j'ai peut-être une solution.

Le blond s'avança un peu, signe qu'il était attentif.

-Ce que j'ai trouvé pourrait nous permettre de communiquer sans problèmes. Cela fera d'une pierre deux coups puisque nous pourrons discuter à loisir et lorsque tu auras des... problèmes, des angoisses, tu pourras directement m'en parler et je pourrais te calmer.

Comme il ne parlait plus, le blond lui fit signe de poursuivre.

Il se contenta de rouvrir le livre et de le lui tendre. Il s'en saisit et commença sa lecture. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il finit par regarder le brun avec incrédulité :

-Tu-Tu es sérieux ?

-Oui.

-Mais... tu es sûr de bien te rendre compte de ce que cela signifie ?

-Oui Dray et je l'accepte. Et toi ?

-Mais enfin 'Ry...

-Dray, tu es mon ami, et je suis près à faire cela avec toi si ça me permet de veiller sur toi et d'être avec toi sans que cela puisse t'inquiéter -oui je sais que c'est pour moi que tu ne veux pas qu'on nous voit ensembles. Écoute, la dernière fois que j'ai partagé mon esprit avec quelqu'un, c'était contre mon plein gré. Les effets seront différents cette fois et surtout c'est mon choix. A toi de faire le tiens.

Le blond réfléchit un long moment, relut la recette de la potion, les effets, avant de finalement hocher doucement la tête.

Harry sourit. Draco fit de même.

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent tranquillement pour chacun. Ils s'étaient répartis les différents ingrédients à trouver et s'en étaient chargés discrètement. La potion était très compliquée mais pas insurmontable. Il fallait aussi une forte puissance magique mais le problème était réglé avant d'être, Harry étant tout de même le plus puissant sorcier de l'époque derrière, et peut-être même avec, Dumbledore.

Ils commencèrent dès l'instant à la préparer, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Cela leur prit un peu plus d'un mois, mois durant lequel Harry manqua encore de se faire tuer de nombreuses fois, les accidents s'enchaînant sans qu'il n'y comprenne rien. Ses cauchemars devenaient de plus en plus violents et il n'en dormait quasiment plus. Il garderait toutefois le silence, hors de question qu'on s'inquiète pour lui.

A la surprise générale, et encore plus à celle de Draco, et à la joie d'Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient séparés d'un commun accord, après que le roux ait eu une discussion sérieuse avec son meilleur ami. Celui-ci n'avait pas manqué l'occasion pour faire remarquer à Draco qu'il s'était trompé, lequel, remis du choc, avait refusé de tenter quoique ce soit.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ils en étaient arrivés au moment fatidique. La Salle avait pris la forme d'un genre de sanctuaire, chaleureux et protecteur, et un chaudron trônait sur une table en son centre. Draco, sous les yeux attentifs d'Harry, mit en flacon un liquide clair et pur. Il boucha consciencieusement le récipient avant de le montrer au brun. Celui-ci hocha la tête avant de vider le chaudron d'un coup de baguette, faisant tout disparaître ensuite.

Devant les yeux gris, il fit apparaître des symboles sur le sol, puis il s'agenouilla à leur centre, très vite imité par son ami.

Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois. Draco hocha la tête et Harry ferma les yeux.

Il se concentra, commençant à déverser sa magie dans la pièce, activant peu à peu les traces, les enveloppant dans un cocon de magie bienveillante. Lorsque la barrière fut en place, il rouvrit les yeux et attrapa la fiole. Il la déboucha avant de la tendre à Draco qui sembla hésiter un dernier moment avant d'en boire une gorgée. Harry but la deuxième, finissant le flacon et le posant à ses côtés. Il déposa enfin sa baguette ainsi que celle de Draco, chacune formant une croix avec l'autre.

Le brun fut le premier à parler :

-Moi, Harry James Potter-Black, par ce breuvage avalé et ma Magie déversée, accepte de partager mon esprit avec Draco Lucius Malfoy. Je jure sur ma Magie lui faire confiance et vouloir que nos esprits fassent un.

-Moi, Draco Lucius Malfoy, par ce breuvage avalé et sa Magie apportée, accepte de partager mon esprit avec Harry James Potter-Black. Je jure sur ma Magie lui faire confiance et vouloir que nos esprits fassent un.

-Que le pacte soit conclu et la Magie répandue, dirent-ils en cœur.

Ils s'attrapèrent les mains et collèrent leur front l'un à l'autre. Alors que les symboles s'illuminaient et que la pièce se mettait à flamboyer, ils perdirent connaissance.

* * *

**Voilà voilà pour cette semaine^^**

**Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Une petite Review ? =)**

**Au week-end prochain !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Petit mot de l'auteur, comme d'habitude^^ :**** Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je voulais encore remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé des Reviews et ceux qui ont décidé de suivre cette histoire, merci ! A ce propos, comme il m'est impossible de répondre aux Reviews des Guests par MP ou sur la Fic, je voulais vous répondre SUR votre Review, en précisant que c'est moi bien sûr, avant de les afficher, et ainsi vous auriez une réponse plus personnelle. SI vous êtes d'accord, merci de le marquer à la fin de votre message^^ (sinon il sera affiché comme vous l'avez mis)**

**En attendant de mettre cela en application, merci à toi, Zeugma, de continuer de me lire et merci à toi, Babylon, je suis contente d'apprendre où sont les faiblesses de ma Fic, et ça fait plaisir de voir que bien que le début ne t'ait pas emballée, tu as tenté de me lire et que maintenant tu aimes, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

**Avertissement : ATTENTION, c'est ici que le RATING M commence à prendre tout son sens. Ce chapitre est le premier avant bien d'autres à contenir un LEMON et pas un petit discret, non, un vrai de vrai, ce qui signifie une SCÈNE INTIME TRÈS EX-PLI-CI-TE ! +18 ! Vous êtes prévenus et si vous poursuivez, ce sera VOTRE choix ! Pour ceux qui aiment les Lemons, aucun dédommagement n'est donné pour bavouille intensive^^**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une Bonne Lecture !**

**Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes qui auraient pu m'échapper lors de la correction =)**

* * *

Chapitre 6

La première chose qu'Harry constata lorsqu'il s'éveilla, était qu'il était serein, il se sentait bien. Il se releva doucement et s'assit.

'Serein mais avec un marteau dans la tête ! Quelle idée j'ai encore eue là, on ne pourrait pas avoir des rituels indolores de temps en temps ?'

'A qui le dis-tu ! Je n'ai pas eu aussi mal au crâne que depuis la fois où je me suis réveillé après un Doloris trop puissant !'

Le brun se tourna alors vers Draco qui reposait son front sur ses paumes. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le constat qu'il fit lorsque le blond reprit.

'Ça a intérêt à avoir marché ou je te préviens que ton mal de crâne ne sera rien à côté de ce que je vais te faire !'

'Regarde-moi Serpent de mes deux.'

Le blond le fit en le trucidant de ses prunelles grises. L'autre se contenta de lui sourire.

'Je crois que ça a marché.'

Dray se figea en se rendant compte que son ami n'avait pas du tout bougé les lèvres. Il resta interdit encore un moment avant de sourire à son tour.

'Tu t'en sors bien sur ce coup-là !'

'Parle pour toi ! Bon, le lien a fonctionné, maintenant j'aimerais juste essayer quelque chose.'

Il s'arrêta un instant.

'Bah quoi ?'

'Tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire ?'

'Que tu allais essayer quelque chose ? Bah oui, crétin !'

'Non, ce que j'ai dit derrière.'

'Tu n'a rien dit derrière.'

'Si.'

Le blond fronça les sourcils mais le brun se leva et sortit sans un mot de plus. Malfoy ne comprit pas puis la voix résonna dans sa tête.

'Tu viens ou tu dors là ?'

Il sourit avant de sortir à son tour.

'Surveille ton langage Potter !'

'Oh tu m'as entendu ? C'est que ça a vraiment marché alors !'

'Grâce à moi, ça ne pouvait que bien marcher.'

'Quel modestie mon cher Dray !'

'Toujours 'Ry, toujours.'

Ils se quittèrent le sourire aux lèvres, discutant joyeusement mais fatigués.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lorsque Harry entra dans son dortoir, Ron lui sauta dessus.

-T'étais où putain, on t'a cherché partout !

-Désolé, je suis allé marcher, j'avais la tête trop pleine.

-De quoi ? T'as rien suivi des cours de la journée !

-Parce que toi si peut-être ?

-... Et sinon, tu faisais quoi ? - Et enlève ce sourire victorieux de ton visage !

-Je suis allé réfléchir à tes amours ?

Le roux rougit jusqu'aux oreilles tout en s'étonnant :

-Je peux savoir ce que mes amours ont à faire avec toi ?

-Dis-donc, je te ferais remarquer que je suis quand même celui qui t'a poussé à aller voir Hermione alors j'ai bien le droit de penser un peu à tes histoires de cœur. Tu ne te gênais pas lorsque j'ai du embrasser Cho pour la première fois.

-Oui mais il y avait quelque chose à dire à ce moment là. Je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas en ce moment pour moi, si ?

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Parfaitement.

-Oh, je vois. J'ai du me tromper alors.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Je pensais que tu appréciais un certain garçon.

Le roux en garda le silence un long moment, tout sourire tombé. Il demanda d'une petite voix :

-De quoi tu parles encore... ? Je ne suis pas... ni...

-Je ne veux pas te bousculer Ron, mais sache que tu peux aimer qui tu veux et que les apparences sont parfois bien trompeuses.

Sur ces paroles énigmatiques, le brun se coucha.

'Aussi bornés l'un que l'autre !'

'De qui tu te plains encore ?'

'De toi Dray !'

'Je ne t'ai rien fait à ce que je sache ?'

'Tu te balades dans ma tête.'

'Parce que t'explore pas la mienne peut-être ?'

'Non, il y a rien à explorer !'

'Enfoiré va !'

Il sourit avant de s'endormir.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'Harry !'

-Monsieur Potter !

'Trop tard...' résonna la voix de Dray dans sa tête

-Je peux savoir où vous avez lu qu'il fallait tourner dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre ? Votre cerveau est-il à ce point abîmé que votre poignet ne sait même plus tourner correctement ? Ou bien est-ce vos yeux qui confondent les lettres ?

Harry ne dit rien, baissant le regard.

'Réponds 'Ry ! Aller, rebelles-toi un peu ! Où est passé le Gryffondor stupide que tu es ?'

'La ferme Dray ! Je suis peut-être stupide mais il est hors de question que je le regarde dans les yeux et que j'y vois toute la haine qu'il a pour moi ! Je refuse de craquer !'

'Il ne te hait pas voyons.'

'Ah oui ? Écoute un peu et on en reparle.'

-Je voix qu'en plus d'être aveugle vous êtes devenu muet. Aurais-je la chance que vous ne soyez pas également sourd ou dois-je vous réserver une place à Ste Mangouste ?

-...

-50 points en moins pour Gryffondor et une retenue Monsieur Potter. Voilà qui devrait vous rendre la parole. Non ? Quel dommage, avec une voix comme la votre...

L'ironie passa aux oreilles de tous sauf à celles du blond qui désapprouva encore une fois la méthode désastreuse de son parrain. C'était décidé, il agirait. Ce soir !

'Il va falloir que je te parle 'Ry.'

'Le repère. Dans une heure.'

'OK'

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Une heure plus tard, un Harry déprimé et un Draco joyeux se rejoignirent dans leur salle favorite.

-Tu as l'air de bonne humeur Dray et je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne nouvelle pour moi si je me fie à la malice que je peux voir dans tes yeux.

-Au lieu de me décrire ma magnificence physique, soit gentil et écoutes-moi. J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Mais avant je dois savoir, as-tu confiance en moi ?

-Tu sais bien que oui !

Sur ces mots, le blond sortit une petit fiole contenant un liquide rouge pur. Devant la mine déconcertée de son ami, il dit :

-Prends-ça. Ça va t'aider pour Parrain.

La surprise du brun s'accentua.

-Prends-la et je t'expliquerai.

Il s'exécuta.

-Cette fiole contient une potion un peu... spéciale. Si tu la bois, tu réagiras de manière... peu habituelle et cela devrait pousser mon idiot de parrain à agir. Mais il faut que tu le saches Harry, cela peut-être à double tranchant.

Le brun montra qu'il était toute ouïe et partant alors le blond poursuivit en détails.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Partant, partant. Ça, il l'était avant de savoir ce qu'il y avait dans ce flacon. Maintenant, il se demandait simplement s'il n'était pas suicidaire. Draco et ses idées à la con. Celle-là était vraiment très Serpentard pour le coup ! Mais le voilà, au beau milieu de la nuit, dans les cachots, à attendre son cher professeur pour boire le « breuvage miracle » comme l'appelait son ami. Il devait l'avouer, il avait peur... Il n'avait jamais eu de réelle expérience de ce côté là et pour le coup, il flippait vraiment. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser des questions que des bruits de pas et le claquement d'une cape se firent entendre.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Severus Rogue était connu pour son visage impassible et son sadisme inégalable. Mais quiconque l'aurait croisé à ce moment précis serait sans doute mort au lieu de prendre une retenue. Le professeur de Potions était furax. Des mois qu'il se battait contre son élève et celui-ci ne réagissait toujours pas. Il avait essayé de le légilimencer mais il ne le regardait jamais dans les yeux et gardait l'esprit fermé. De ce fait, il ne savait pas ce qui n'allait pas et il était vraiment en colère.

Ses sentiments pour le beau brun n'arrangeaient rien, bien au contraire. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se montrer violent avec lui afin de ne pas craquer. Il...

Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'il vit quelqu'un attendre non loin de ses appartements. Il sourit sadiquement en pensant à la belle retenue qu'il allait pouvoir attribuer avant de se figer.

-Potter ?

L'autre le regarda. En observant mieux, Severus se rendit compte qu'il tremblait.

-Potter, qu'est-ce que vous...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et se précipita pour rattraper le corps tombant de son élève. Il le réceptionna à temps tandis qu'un bruit de verre brisé se faisait entendre. Il aperçut un flacon au sol, le fond épargné contenant quelques gouttes d'un liquide rouge.

'Qu'est-ce que ce sale gamin a encore trafiqué ?!'

Il se saisit du corps de son étudiant, remarquant au passage combien il était fin, et le porta à l'intérieur de la salle de classe. Là, il alla dans son bureau et se dirigea vers le tableau de Salazar à qui il donna vite le mot de passe. Arrivé dans ses appartements, il ne réfléchit pas et alla dans sa chambre.

Il déposa le garçon dans son lit, lui retira ses chaussures puis lança un sort diagnostique. Rien d'anormal. Il fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant. Il n'avait pas de fièvre et semblait dormir. Il le laissa donc là et retourna dans le couloir où le flacon brisé traînait toujours. Il se saisit du fond et fit disparaître le reste.

Revenu dans ses appartements, il alla dans son laboratoire personnel où il entreprit de faire des tests sur la potion. Il avait plusieurs idées mais il lui fallait trouver laquelle était la bonne pour pouvoir agir. Il pâlit lorsque la moins probable se confirma lors du quatrième test.

'Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ?!'

Il se saisit rapidement du bon « antidote » dans son armoire personnelle avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

'Il faut que j'agisse avant qu'il ne se réveille ou alors...'

Mais il s'arrêta net à la porte. Harry était allongé sur le lit, et haletait. Il semblait avoir chaud et de petits gémissements se faisaient entendre. Il se tortillait sans trop savoir quoi faire et avait les yeux fermés.

Severus ferma les siens un instant et inspira. Il s'approcha, déposa sa fiole sur la table de nuit et s'assit près de son élève qui tourna alors la tête vers lui. Les yeux verts du garçon étaient grand ouverts et montraient tout un tas d'émotions : détresse, surprise, espoir, désir...

Ses joues étaient rosées et son visage était déjà couvert d'un peu de sueur. Il cacha ses pupilles en fermant ses paupières et en gémissant encore.

-Potter, appela doucement Severus

-Pr... professeur... chaud... j'ai... si chaud...

La voix était suppliante et légèrement aiguë et Severus dut se retenir un instant. Il observa le garçon. Il ne devait pas être très expérimenté (et son cœur s'emballa un peu à cette idée) car il ne faisait rien d'autre que de se tortiller.

-Harry...

Il fut interrompu par un gémissement un peu plus fort que les autres. Entendre son nom ainsi prononcé par l'homme qu'il aimait faisait frissonner Harry. Son corps tout entier réagissait à la voix grave du plus âgé. Les mots franchirent ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse se contrôler, obéissant à son instinct et à ses pulsions, s'agrippant à la robe noire pour se relever légèrement :

-Pro...fesseur... aidez... moi... si chaud... me sens bizarre... je... aidez... moi...

Ces paroles finirent d'abaisser toutes les barrières de Severus qui fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit : embrasser Harry.

Il se pencha et effleura les lèvres du plus jeune doucement avant d'exercer une pression un peu plus forte. Il commença à caresser des siennes les lèvres de l'autre. Harry ne put retenir un gémissement en sentant le corps de son professeur si près du sien et ses lèvres sur les siennes. Rogue profita de ce moment pour approfondir le baiser, glissant sa langue dans la bouche de son vis-à-vis où elle trouva sa jumelle pour une danse sensuelle. Il entreprit d'embrasser profondément Harry, suçotant, mordillant, léchant, caressant les lèvres du garçon ainsi que sa langue.

Harry se sentait en feu. Le baiser de Severus provoquait pleins de sensations en lui, dans son corps, dans son cœur. Il se sentait brûler et il voulait plus. Beaucoup plus...

Il tira donc sur la robe de son professeur qui s'allongea de tout son corps sur lui, faisant doucement pression. Sans réfléchir, Harry écarta les jambes et gémit de manière éhontée lorsque l'arrivée de Rogue sur lui provoqua une friction sur son érection.

Le plus âgé ondula lentement du bassin, ce qui provoqua plus d'exclamations de plaisir du plus jeune qui suivit bientôt le mouvement tandis que le Maître des potions entreprenait de lui dévorer le cou. Lorsque le brun commença à déboutonner sa robe, Rogue se releva :

-Harry... tu es sûr que.. je...

-Touche-moi...

Le tutoiement et la voix fébrile mirent fin aux interrogations.

Le professeur enleva son T-Shirt au plus jeune avant de poser ses mains sur la peau chaude. De ses doigts, il la caressa, remontant le long du buste, évitant soigneusement les tétons dressés, redescendant le long des bras puis remontant de nouveau. Il pinça ensuite doucement les bouts de chair avant d'en prendre un en bouche.

Harry s'arqua à cette sensation, voulant obtenir plus du plaisir que lui procuraient la bouche et les mains de son professeur. Celui-ci lécha langoureusement le téton avant de le mordiller, puis sa main pris le relai tandis que sa bouche migrait vers le deuxième. Il donnait toute son attention à cette partie du corps du plus jeune qui gémissait fortement de plaisir.

Harry n'en avait jamais éprouvé autant et rien que de penser que son professeur n'était pas encore descendu plus bas l'excitait. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il avait chaud... mais qu'est-ce que c'était bon... Il écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il sentait le feu lui monter au bas ventre.

-Oh mon Dieu... je... je...v...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, criant sa jouissance. Rogue ne s'en étonna qu'à moitié et vint l'embrasser goulûment avant de parsemer son corps de baisers, chaque parcelle de peau y ayant droit, avant de descendre lentement vers le bas. Arrivée à la lisière du jean, il vit la tache mouillée qui ornait le renflement et passa doucement sa main dessus, sentant déjà le sexe caché reprendre des forces. Il ouvrit la braguette puis descendit la fermeture avant de glisser ses doigts au niveau des hanches.

Harry les souleva et Rogue fit descendre pantalon et boxer d'un même mouvement, entraînant les chaussettes sur la fin. Il ne put qu'admirer alors le corps du survivant.

Haletant, les joues rouges, les pupilles dilatées, le buste couvert de petites marques, les jambes écartées, laissant voir son sexe dur et mouillé de sa précédente éjaculation.

Harry se releva, embrassant son professeur, déboutonnant le reste de sa robe puis la faisant glisser. La chemise en fit bientôt de même et il fut surpris d'en trouver une deuxième dessous. Il la retira aussi, trop excité pour poser des questions puis laissa timidement ses mains parcourir le torse musclé par les batailles de son professeur.

Ce dernier attrapa alors doucement le membre de son élève qui se remit à gémir.

-Hm... les caresses sont si faciles à présent... (il toucha lentement le gland rougi)

-Se... Severus...

-Oui... Dis encore mon nom... grogna celui-ci

-Severus...

-Que veux-tu Harry ?

-Touche-moi encore...

-Où ?

-Ici... fit lentement le gryffon, frottant son membre dans la main de son professeur

Ce dernier se dégagea doucement et alla s'asseoir contre la tête de lit. Il fit ensuite signe au jeune homme qui s'avança entre les jambes du plus vieux. Rogue le retourna et le fit s'asseoir sur ses cuisses, le dos contre son torse. Il remonta alors ses jambes et les utilisa pour écarter celles du plus jeune. Harry se retrouva donc une jambe sur chacune de celles de son professeur, son érection fièrement dressée.

Rogue entreprit de lui dévorer de nouveau le cou tout en laissant ses mains le caresser. L'une d'elles descendit jusqu'aux bourses du jeune homme et les fit lentement rouler. Puis l'autre se posa sur sa verge tendue et commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Puis les doigts s'attardèrent sur le gland, utilisant le sperme déjà éparpillé et celui qui perlait au bout, faisant crier Harry qui s'accrocha aux cuisses du Maître. Puis la main recommença son mouvement, ajoutant une rotation puis revint sur le gland.

-Severus... Se... verus... plus... je veux... avec toi...

-Que veux-tu Harry ?

-Je veux jouir avec toi... dit le brun en se dégageant lentement avant de s'installer à califourchon sur les cuisses de son professeur, nouant ses bras autour de sa nuque, et d'user de langoureux mouvements du bassin contre le renflement du pantalon noir, les faisant s'exclamer tous les deux.

Severus entreprit donc de dégager son érection, gardant son pantalon. Il passa une main dans le creux du dos d'Harry, amenant celui-ci pour un baiser à pleine bouche tandis qu'il saisissait leurs deux virilités et les masturbait en même temps.

Il mouilla alors un doigt du sperme d'Harry et caressa lentement le petit anneau de chair de celui-ci.

Il le sentit se crisper puis se détendre alors il continua un instant puis lui fit passer la barrière. Il laissa un moment d'adaptation puis commença à aller et venir.

La sensation était nouvelle pour Harry mais pas désagréable. Juste un peu gênante. L'arrivée du second doigt en revanche fut plus douloureuse mais il fut distrait par les mouvements sur leurs verges. Rogue entreprit de l'élargir doucement avant de s'enfoncer plus profondément. Soudain, Harry s'arqua et cria de plaisir, et il sut qu'il avait trouvé sa prostate. Il caressa donc la petite boule de nerfs, encore et encore, et avala les gémissements du gryffon. Puis il lui picora le cou, gémissant aussi de la friction qu'ils s'apportaient. Il était d'autant plus excité qu'Harry s'empalait maintenant lui-même sur ses doigts, sans même sembler s'en rendre compte.

Le sentant sur le point de venir et sentant son bas ventre s'enflammer aussi, Severus mordit alors le point de jonction entre l'épaule et le cou, amenant son jeune amant à la jouissance, le faisait hurler de plaisir, le marquant et étouffant un grognement tandis que leurs semences se répandaient sur leurs corps. Celui d'Harry trembla encore un moment avant que le garçon ne s'endorme, épuisé.

Le Maître des Potions le regarda affectueusement, retira ses doigts et les lava tous les deux d'un informulé avant de se coucher, l'autre blotti dans ses bras, de rabattre les couvertures, et de s'endormir.

* * *

**Voili voilou tout le monde ! C'est tout pour cette fois !**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**J'aimerais beaucoup connaître vos impressions, notamment pour le Lemon, c'est mon premier et je ne me rends pas forcément bien compte. Alors dites-moi si j'ai réussi le test ou si je dois repasser. Pour ce qui est de son contenu, j'ai jugé selon mes lectures nombreuses sur le site pour voir si ça allait trop loin dans les détails mais je ne suis pas celle qui lit alors vous êtes les mieux placés pour me dire s'il est TROP explicite ou s'il vous a plus. En espérant qu'il ne vous aura pas fait fuir =P**

**Tout ça pour dire, une seule demande générale : une petite Review ? =)**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Petit mot de l'auteur, comme d'habitude^^ :**** Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà et avec moi, la suite de cette histoire ! Un grand MERCI aux quelques uns qui ont pris le temps de me laisser des Reviews, mais aussi à ceux qui ont décidé de me suivre, je suis super contente !**

**Yumi : Merci beaucoup pour ton message, il m'a vraiment fait plaisir, et j'étais rassurée que tu aies apprécié le Lemon^^ J'espère que ce nouveau Chapitre te plaira tout autant !**

**Second et dernier – je vous rassure – petit mot : Voilà un nouveau, que dis-je, non, DEUX nouveaux Chapitres pour vous ! Surprise surprise ! J'hésitais entre en publier deux ce week-end ou deux le week-end prochain mais j'ai décidé de le faire maintenant, pour finir sur une petite note de suspens pour la semaine à venir, j'aime faire cogiter mes Lecteurs =P**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes qui auraient pu m'échapper lors de la correction =)**

* * *

Chapitre 7

Lorsque Severus ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua la douce sensation que lui procurait le corps d'Harry, blotti contre le sien. Il sourit, savourant le sentiment, avant de mieux se réveiller. Il se décala doucement pour mieux voir son gryffon. Ce dernier dormait paisiblement, souriant, ses mains posées négligemment sur le torse du plus vieux, dont le bras encerclait sa taille.

Comme c'était agréable de serrer ainsi l'être aimé. Car oui, Severus Rogue aimait son élève, plus que tout. Il l'avait d'abord détesté pour son physique très « James » et ses yeux trop « Lily ». Puis il l'avait apprécié pour son courage et sa détermination, avant de se rendre compte que ce garçon n'était pas son père, pas plus que sa mère. Et il avait commencé à l'aimer, l'aimer vraiment.

Lorsqu'il avait cru mourir, il avait voulu lui offrir ses souvenirs, afin qu'il sache qu'il ne le détestait pas réellement, qu'il devait jouer un rôle. Il voulait aussi lui offrir des images de sa mère qu'il n'avait sans doute jamais vues.

L'air frais le ramena à l'instant présent et il rabattit la couverture sur son lionceau en le sentant frissonner. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il ait vécu un tel moment avec lui.

C'est à cet instant que le gryffon gigota et se rapprocha plus de lui, un sourire plaisant sur le visage. Une fois réinstallé, Severus put entendre, dans un faible murmure :

-Je t'aime...

Cela eut pour effet de le ramener à la réalité. Il ne pouvait pas oublier que si Harry avait été si enclin la nuit dernière, ce n'était que parce qu'il avait pris une potion aphrodisiaque. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait imaginé ? Que le petit brun l'aimait ? Non, il aimait quelqu'un d'autre et c'est cette personne qui avait droit aux rêves d'Harry. Lui, il le détestait, le sale bâtard graisseux des cachots !

Ces yeux s'assombrirent tandis qu'il pensait retrouver ses esprits. Il lança un « _Tempus_ » informulé et vit qu'il était encore très tôt. Il réfléchit un instant avant de raffermir sa prise sur l'autre corps. Il lui restait un peu de temps avant de partir. Il était hors de question qu'il voit le rejet dans les yeux qu'il affectionnait tant. La gorge serrée, il ferma les siens.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Quand Harry s'éveilla, il se demanda où il était. Ses rideaux rouges n'étaient plus là et son lit paraissait beaucoup trop grand. Il chercha ses lunettes puis les mit sur son nez. Il se trouvait dans une chambre spacieuse mais simple, dans un grand lit double.

Tout lui revint alors en mémoire : Severus.

Oh mon Dieu. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait fait cela, qu'il ait osé aller jusque là avec son professeur. La joie s'installa dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis longtemps.

La sensation de vide, en revanche, lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il passa sa main à ses côtés pour trouver la place froide de longtemps déjà. Il s'assit donc et aperçut ces vêtements pliés sur une chaise, un parchemin dessus. Il se leva, souriant, et s'en saisit.

_Potter,_

_Voici vos vêtements. Veuillez vous présenter à l'heure en cours ou il vous en cuira. Quant à la nuit dernière, je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous a pris de boire une chose pareille mais sachez que c'est totalement contre le règlement. Cela vous fera une retenue et 60 points en moins pour Gryffondor._

_Que cela vous serve de leçon et tâchez de vous faire oublier un peu._

Il relut le mot, encore et encore avant de le lâcher, tremblant. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et il n'essaya même pas de les arrêter. Il s'habilla lentement, tremblant toujours avant de quitter les lieux, le visage inondé. Il se précipita à travers les couloirs, empruntant des passages secrets pour ne croiser personne avant de se réfugier dans la Salle sur Demande.

Il n'avait pas réfléchi, il voulait juste être seul et laisser s'exprimer son désespoir.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lorsque Draco Malfoy se réveilla, il se dit que ce serait une belle journée.

Lorsqu'il ne vit pas Harry entrer dans la Grande Salle avec Ron et Granger, il se dit que c'était bon signe.

Lorsqu'il vit que son parrain était, lui, présent, et encore plus froid que d'habitude, il se dit que c'était bizarre.

Lorsqu'il vit que l'absence d'Harry se prolongeait aux cours, il s'inquiéta.

Lorsqu'il ne le vit pas non plus au repas de midi, il décida d'agir.

-Blaise.

Son meilleur ami se retourna.

-J'aimerais réviser encore un peu la Métamorphose avant les cours de l'après-midi. Je préfère manger dans ma chambre.

L'autre hocha la tête en silence, le ton de Draco montrant clairement qu'il voulait être seul, que ce soit pour réviser, ou pas. Il le regarda donc partir avant de suivre Pansy et Théo à leur table.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'Ry ? 'Ry tu m'entend ? Où es-tu ? Harry, répond bon sang !'

'Dray...'

Draco se figea, son nom ressemblait plus à une plainte qu'autre chose. Comprenant que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas, il se dirigea vers le repère.

Lorsqu'il y entra, pourtant, il ne trouva qu'une seule chose.

Du noir. Tout était noir, comme dans un puis sans fond. On ne voyait rien. Seulement les ténèbres.

Le blond fronça les sourcils et tendit l'oreille. Lorsque des sanglotements lui parvinrent, son cœur se serra et il se dirigea doucement vers leur provenance. Arrivé près de ce qui aurait été une masse sombre si la lumière avait été au rendez-vous, il sortit sa baguette et lança un «_ Lumos_ ». Il trouva Harry recroquevillé sur le sol, tremblotant. Lorsqu'il lui toucha l'épaule, l'autre se jeta dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer vraiment, les larmes coulant comme des torrents, ses doigts s'agrippant fermement à sa robe.

Draco serra ses bras autour de son ami. Il voulait lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qui n'allait pas. Mais il savait qu'Harry ne répondrait pas. Il voulut ensuite se lever et aller engueuler son parrain en bonne et due forme. Mais Harry ne voulait pas le lâcher. Alors il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait. Il se fit présent.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Les jours suivants furent étranges pour tous. Harry revint aux cours sans une seule explication. Il ne parla plus à personne, se concentra en classe, se coucha tôt (même s'il ne faisait que cauchemar sur cauchemar en silence).

Puis du jour au lendemain, il fut souriant et joyeux, comme avant. Ces amis : Ron, Hermione (et Draco); ainsi que Dumbledore, ne se laissèrent pas berner. Ils tentèrent de comprendre la raison de ce comportement si polaire mais Harry éluda toutes les questions d'une main de Maître.

En parlant de Maître, celui des Potions l'ignorait toujours et s'acharnait toujours autant sur lui. Mais quelque chose avait changé depuis quelques temps. Quelque chose qui se produisait en ce moment même.

-Monsieur Potter ! Quand un professeur vous parle, vous vous devez de le regarder dans les yeux.

A contre cœur, Harry s'exécuta, il avait déjà fait perdre suffisamment de points à sa Maison, dont le sablier était quasiment vide maintenant. Il vit les onyx scintillant de colère de son professeur et d'une autre émotion, trop bien cachée pour être aperçue.

Puis, un point rouge apparut sur sa robe. Puis un autre, et encore un, puis ce fut un filet rouge, puis un autre et encore un autre. Harry observa mieux avant de se rendre compte qu'ils venaient du cou de son professeur, où une large lacération se laissait voir, coulant de plus en plus abondamment. La panique le saisit mais il ne put rien dire. Il cligna des yeux... et tout disparut, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Sauf que le Survivant était à présent blanc comme un linge et limite les larmes au bord des yeux. Il y avait bien cru.

'Encore ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?!'

-10 points en moins pour insolence Monsieur Potter. Et vous apprendrez par la même occasion que votre retenue avec Monsieur Rusard aura lieu après-demain soir. Sortez maintenant, le cours est terminé, dit-il à l'attention des autres.

Harry s'exécuta le plus vite possible avant de recevoir un simple mot de Dray.

'Repère.'

Il annonça à Ron et Hermione qu'il lui fallait poser une question à McGonagall et les laissa là.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-Alors 'Ry, on considère son sablier trop vide ?

-Je vois que tu es de bonne humeur, si tu ironises déjà.

-Je suis toujours de bonne humeur Potter, sauf lorsque mes amis ont des problèmes.

-Et donc ? J'en conclus que tout le monde va bien.

-Non justement.

-Tu te contredis.

-Je ne me contredis pas puisque j'ai dit que j'étais de bonne humeur lorsque mes amis allaient bien et je ne suis pas de bonne humeur.

-Ah non ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive 'Ry ?

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Ou plutôt qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Tu te serais vu en cours de Potions, on aurait dit qu'un fantôme remplaçait ton corps.

-Tout va bien Dray.

-'Ry !

Harry baissa les yeux. Que dire ? Il opta pour une demi-réponse.

-J'ai repensé au fait que ça n'avait pas marché, tu sais, notre plan, et ça m'a déprimé lorsque j'ai vu de la colère dans ses yeux.

Le blond hocha la tête, qu'il avait pleine de questions. Mais il savait que le brun ne lui répondrait pas : il avait essayé encore et encore sans jamais obtenir de réponse. Il changea de sujet de conversation :

-Alors, prêt à prendre ta raclée ?

-De quoi ?

-Bah oui, le match contre Serpentard est pour bientôt, et si je ne m'abuse, l'attrapeur des Gryffondors est plutôt nul, non ?

-Ah oui ? Il me semble pourtant qu'il t'avait largement battu en deuxième année, non ?

-Plaît-il ? J'ai attrapé le vif d'or en deuxième année !

-Et menteur avec ça ? Que de qualités !

-Merci.

La conversation continua ainsi avant que Draco ne parte sur une vanne bien lancée au Gryffondor stupide.

Celui-ci le suivit de suite hors de la salle et le fit sursauter légèrement en enfonçant son doigt dans ses côtes.

-Je te ferais remarquer que ce Gryffondor stupide est le meilleur attrapeur que cette école ait connu et qu'il t'a sauvé mainte fois la vie !

-Harry ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, pas dans les côtes !

-HARRY ?!

La voix grave mieux que connue des deux garçons les figèrent. Draco enfila illico presto le masque Malfonien tandis qu'Harry se tournait lentement vers les deux jeunes gens qui se tenaient près d'eux, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux exorbités.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-Ron ? Hermione ?

-Mais... Mais...

-Très éloquent Weasley, ne put s'empêcher Draco

-Draco, tu n'es pas très utile là...

-Ce n'était pas mon but Potter, répondit ce dernier d'un ton léger

-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas...

Cette conversation sembla redonner du poil de la bête à Ron :

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE CA SIGNIFIE BORDEL ! HARRY !

-Ron ?

-JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE TU FICHES AVEC _LUI_ ?

-Calme-toi Ronald, t'énerver ne servira à rien...

-MAIS MIONE ! IL TRAÎNE AVEC _LUI_ !

-_Lui_ a un nom Ron, grogna Harry

-M'EN FOUS ! NON MAIS T'AS PERDU LA BOULE OU QUOI ?! TU VEUX QUE JE TE RAPPELLE CE QUE REPRÉSENTE MALFOY ?!

-Draco est mon ami, gronda Harry, qui savait à quel point ce comportement de la part de celui qu'il aimait devait blesser le blond

-TON AMI ?! TON AMI ?! MAIS T'ES SINGLE ! MALFOY NE PEUT PAS ÊTRE TON AMI, COMME CA, DU JOUR AU LENDEMAIN ! IL A FORCEMENT UNE IDÉE DERRIÈRE LA TÊTE ! T'AS PENSE QU'IL POUVAIT VOULOIR T'UTILISER ?!

-LA FERME RON ! tonna Harry

-NON JE ME LA FERMERAI PAS ! ET S'IL VOULAIT SE RAPPROCHER DE TOI POUR TE BLESSER ENSUITE?! ET S'IL VOULAIT SE VENGER POUR SA FAMILLE ? TU VEUX QUE JE TE RAPPELLE CE QU'ILS ONT FAIT ? IL ÉTAIT AVEC TU...

BAM ! CRAC !

Hermione ne put retenir un cri tandis que le craquement de la mâchoire de Ron contre le poing d'Harry et le bruit sourd des fesses du roux sur le marbre résonnaient dans tout le couloir.

-FERME-LA ! DRACO EST _MON AMI_, ET JE REFUSE QUE TU L'ACCUSES SANS SAVOIR !

-'Ry...

-NON DRAY ! ECOUTE MOI BIEN, RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, fit Harry, façon Hermione en colère, TU NE SAIS RIEN DU TOUT ! ET JE REFUSE DE TE LAISSER TE COMPORTER ET PARLER COMME UN ABRUTI EN REJETANT TES PROPRES INSÉCURITÉS SUR LES AUTRES ! NE PARLE PLUS. JAMAIS. DE LUI. COMME. CA !

Harry s'arrêta, essoufflé, et tenta de reprendre son calme.

Ron, lui, le regardait, ébahi, la mâchoire rouge et le sang coulant légèrement du coin de la bouche. Hermione avait, quant à elle, des yeux larmoyants qui faisaient des allers-retours entre les deux.

Finalement, le roux se leva, furax, et partit. Hermione eut un dernier regard plein de déception pour le brun avant de suive son ex-petit-ami d'un pas rapide.

Harry souffla, blessé, avant de se tourner vers un bruit de course dans son dos.

Il eut juste le temps de voir la cape de Draco disparaître à l'angle du couloir.

Chancelant, il recula jusqu'au mur avant de s'y laisser glisser.

C'était fini.

Il avait tout perdu.

* * *

**Voilà, rendez-vous au Chapitre suivant, qui sera publié... MAINTENANT !**

**Hé hé, je suis de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui^^**

**Une petite Review ? =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes qui auraient pu m'échapper lors de la correction =)**

* * *

Chapitre 8

Severus Rogue tapait impatiemment du doigt tandis que les 7e années entraient dans un fracas monstre. Il faillit perdre son masque d''impassibilité lorsque le sujet de ses plus grandes préoccupations n'apparut pas. Il vit sans comprendre Londubat fermer la porte sur lui et tout le monde prendre place, tout le monde sauf un, un Gryffondor bien connu.

Il leva sa baguette et les laissa suivre les instructions qui apparaissaient tout en s'interrogeant sur cette absence mystérieuse. C'était le matin, et il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu Potter au petit déjeuner, en y repensant. Peut-être que cet idiot avait eu une panne d'oreiller. Ça ne l'étonnerait même pas.

Cependant, il ne loupa pas le petit regard inquiet que lança Granger à la place vide avant de se re-concentrer. C'est à ce moment là qu'il tilta. Weasley et Granger étaient là, eux. Et ils ne se montraient quasiment jamais sans le brun. Bizarre...

Tout lui parut d'autant plus bizarre lorsqu'il surprit le même geste que Granger mais de la part de Draco ! Ça pour être une surprise, son filleul qui semblait s'intéresser, et même _s'inquiéter_, de l'absence de Potter.

Alors là, ça y est. C'était fait. La curiosité de Severus était piquée au vif. Il se montrerait observateur et découvrirait ce qu'il se passait. Foi de Rogue.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

C'est donc tout naturellement que son regard se porta sur la table des rouge et or au moment du repas. Il vit Harry s'asseoir, et commençait à penser que sa théorie de la panne d'oreiller n'était peut-être pas fausse lorsqu'il aperçut Weasley et Granger qui s'assirent loin du brun, sans un regard pour lui. Chose que le gryffon remarqua et Severus le vit baisser des yeux quasi larmoyants, pour qui savait observer, soulignés de cernes plus noires que jamais. Son cœur se serra à cette constatation, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que le Trio si célèbre (qui recevait des regards d'incompréhension de tous) soit séparé ainsi ? Pourquoi ces deux idiots de rouquin et de brune se comportaient ainsi avec Harry et comment pouvaient-ils le faire pleurer comme ça ?

Sous des yeux étonnés, le Survivant se leva et repartit d'un pas rapide, sans rien avoir avalé et en gardant la tête baissée.

Et cela n'arrêta pas. A la surprise générale, cette ambiance perdura, Harry ne se montrant plus aux cours de Potions, et faisant de même pour les repas, la scène du dernier matin s'étant trop souvent reproduite, au goût de Severus en tout cas.

Il remarqua que son impression concernant Draco n'était pas qu'une impression, les yeux gris de son filleul passant leur temps à fixer les places où Harry aurait dû se trouver et montrant de temps en temps une culpabilité telle qu'elle inquiéta le professeur. Professeur qui décida d'agir et d'avoir enfin le fin mot de l'histoire.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Harry ne savait plus quoi faire. Sa journée, comme les précédentes, s'était très mal passée. Il n'avait pas arrêté de rater les exercices demandés, Ron et Hermione l'avait ignoré comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais connu, Draco avait fait de même et ne répondait pas à ses appels, et pour couronner le tout, son cauchemar cette nuit avait été tel qu'il s'était réveillé en hurlant à s'en casser la voix.

Il savait aussi que son absence aux cours de Potions ne passait pas inaperçue mais il ne pouvait plus se rendre dans cette salle et supporter les visions, les coups de poignard de son professeur et l'ignorance de ses amis en même temps.

Il était en train de se dire que ce ne pouvait pas être pire lorsqu'il reçut un petit mot.

_Monsieur Potter,_

_Veuillez vous présenter à mon bureau à 19h30 précise. Ne vous avisez pas de ne pas venir ou vous pouvez être certain que vous vous souviendrez toute votre vie des conséquences qu'il en résulterait._

_Soyez à l'heure._

_S. Rogue_

Et voilà, c'était vraiment pas son jour, il devait aller voir Rogue. Il savait que son professeur finirait pas réagir tôt ou tard à ses absences et il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il pourrait dire pour se défendre. Il avait espéré que l'autre ne dirait rien, trop heureux de ne plus le voir, mais apparemment l'amour de Rogue du respect des règles avait pris le dessus sur sa haine d'Harry.

Ce dernier regarda sa montre : 17h00 ; il avait encore un peu de temps avant d'affronter son professeur. Il opta pour la Bibliothèque, où il savait qu'on le laisserait tranquille. Il avait refusé de répondre aux questions des autres Gryffondors qui, ayant déjà dû faire face à une crise en 4e année, s'étaient dits que ça finirait par se calmer. Harry, lui, savait qu'il avait perdu l'amitié qu'il chérissait tant.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**19h29 : Devant la salle de potion**

Harry arrêta de tourner en rond, ce qu'il faisait depuis 10 minutes déjà. Il ne voulait pas y aller, mon Dieu qu'il ne le voulait pas. Mais il le fallait, il le savait. Il ne voulait pas tester les nerfs de Rogue, surtout maintenant, en n'allant pas au rendez-vous imposé. C'est donc en se mordant la lèvre qu'il frappa à la porte et attendit. La voix de l'être aimé résonna et il entra comme il y était autorisé.

-Monsieur Potter, à l'heure et avec des manières, c'est vraiment très étonnant. Vous aurait-on lancé un sort de confusion pour changer ainsi ?

L'autre ne répondit pas, les yeux obstinément posés sur les dalles du sol.

-Approchez.

Il s'exécuta, toujours sans le regarder. Cela n'échappa pas du tout à Severus qui se retint de s'énerver.

-Monsieur Potter, vous vous doutez que votre absence à mes cours est loin de ne pas avoir été remarquée et vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il n'est pas dans vos droits de ne plus suivre un enseignement, comme cela, du jour au lendemain. Dois-je vous rappeler que les Potions font partie des épreuves aux Aspics ?

Silence.

-Répondez.

-Non Monsieur...

-Alors pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous vous permettez un comportement si peu réglementaire ?

-...

-J'attends Monsieur Potter.

-...

Harry entendit alors son professeur soupirer, sans aucun doute de colère, et ferma les yeux, attendant son heure.

-Monsieur Potter ! Je commence à en avoir assez de votre silence face à mes questions. Vous vous êtes autorisé une absence prolongée à mes cours et j'exige de savoir pourquoi. Décidément, vous les enchaînez cette année. Non content d'avoir enfreint le règlement cette nuit-là, vous poursuivez comme si de rien n'était. Cela ne vous a-t-il pas suffi de vous jouer de moi ce soir-là ? Devez-vous encore me pourrir l'existence en ne faisant pas une chose aussi simple que d'être présent à mon cours et attentif ?!

L'agacement, l'énervement et l'incompréhension étaient clairs dans la voix grave du professeur, dont les paroles firent relever vivement la tête à Harry. Comment ça, « se jouer de lui » ? Alors c'était ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'il avait voulu lui faire une farce et qu'il s'était moqué de lui avec cette potion et cette nuit ? Il le croyait donc si mauvais ?

Rogue fut surpris et heureux (de l'avoir enfin fait réagir) lorsqu'il vit les yeux verts pleins d'incompréhension mais aussi de colère et de douleur se lever vers lui. Il le fut moins lorsque son élève pâlit instantanément et que des larmes arrivèrent peu à peu. Il vit ensuite une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir dans ces pupilles et qui le figea sur place. De la peur. Harry avait peur. Mais de quoi ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, le jeune homme recula de quelques pas, apeuré, avant de s'enfuir en courant, balançant littéralement la porte conte le mur dans un fracas monstre en sortant.

L'autre resta interdit un long moment avant d'enfin reprendre ses esprits. La colère monta et il se précipita dans ses appartements, attrapant un verre et se servant un fond de Whisky Pur Feu qu'il avala d'un coup. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer Bordel ?! Il ne le savait pas mais une chose était sûre. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment pour la suite.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Draco réfléchissait tout en se dirigeant vers les cachots. Il avait longtemps pensé aux récents événements et avait finalement décidé de parler à son parrain. Il s'en voulait beaucoup pour Harry. Mais il n'avait pas pu. Non, lorsqu'il avait vu Harry frapper puis hurler sur Ron pour le défendre, il avait été choqué et touché. Mais lorsque le roux et la brune étaient partis en les laissant, il s'était rendu compte qu'Harry venait de briser l'amitié qu'il avait de plus chère au monde, celle avec le garçon que lui aimait. Pour lui. Et il ne l'avait pas supporté. Il se rendait donc chez son parrain afin de se rendre utile ne serait-ce qu'une fois à son ami.

Il retint une exclamation de surprise lorsque quelque chose le percuta. Ils s'écroulèrent dans un bruit sourd et le Serpentard jura, prêt à hurler sur l'idiot qui lui avait foncé dedans lorsque ses yeux reconnurent Harry. Enfin, ce qui ressemblait à Harry. L'autre avait le visage noyé de larmes, des yeux gonflés et plus que tout, qui semblaient le regarder sans le voir. Le brun se releva sans rien dire et repartit aussi vite, laissant là un Draco éberlué.

Draco qui aperçut la porte de la salle de Potions ouverte. Quelque chose avait dû se passer avec son parrain. Cela eut pour effet de doubler sa volonté et il se releva avant de marcher d'un pas assuré jusqu'aux appartements du Maître des Cachots. Au moment où le tableau s'ouvrait pour le laisser entrer, il décida d'y aller cash.

-Tu dois lui dire !

-Pardon ? fit un Severus plus qu'étonné par cette entrée brutale

-Tu dois lui dire, tu dois lui dire la vérité.

-Mais enfin Draco, veux-tu bien me dire de quoi tu parles ?

-D'Harry Parrain, d'Harry !

Cela eut pour effet de couper court à la réplique du professeur.

-... Voudrais-tu t'expliquer je te prie ?

-Ne joue pas les idiots Parrain. Je te parle de tes sentiments pour lui - et non ne me dis pas que je délire parce que je sais que tu en as, je le vois, comme le nez au milieu de la figure - il faut que tu lui dises.

-Draco...

-Quoi ? Ne commence pas en me disant que tu ne peux pas parce que tu ne peux pas être heureux ou qu'il ne t'aime pas parce que je serais obligé de te traiter d'idiot et tu n'apprécieras pas et tu t'énerveras et on perdra de vue ce qui est important.

-Qui est ? fit le parrain, un peu amusé par ce discours

-Que Harry t'aime !

D'accord, qui aurait été là, n'aurait sans doute pas cru que ce grand brun à la bouche ouverte était la Terreur des Cachots, le monstre impassible terroriseur de premières années.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

-Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Harry t'aime. Et tu es un imbécile pour ne pas t'en être rendu compte cette fameuse nuit. Franchement, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais...

-Cette fameuse nuit ? Comment es-tu au courant de ce qui s'est passé cette fameuse nuit ? Et depuis quand tu l'appelles « Harry » d'abord ? Draco ?

-Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça, fit Draco, qui savait ce que ferait son parrain s'il apprenait qu'il se sacrifiait

-C'est plus que le moment au contraire. Alors ?

Le blond soupira.

-Bon, très bien, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé parce que c'était mon idée.

-T-Ton idée ?

-Oui, _j'ai_ donné à Harry la potion aphrodisiaque.

-Comment ? Draco !

-Mais quoi ! Il fallait bien que quelqu'un agisse ! Je savais qu'il n'oserait jamais te parler sans ça et que tu ne ferais jamais le premier pas à cause de cette idée stupide que tu t'es ancrée dans le crâne comme quoi tu n'as pas le droit au bonheur. Alors oui, je lui ai donné cette potion et oui, je te l'affirme, Harry t'aime et la preuve en est cette fameuse nuit.

-Une potion aphrodisiaque n'est pas la preuve de sentiments Draco.

-Peut-être, mais ce n'était pas n'importe quelle potion aphrodisiaque Parrain.

-... Comment cela ?

-Non mais vraiment, tu me prends pour qui : bien sûr que j'ai préparé une potion qui te permettrait d'être sûr de ses sentiments pour toi mais je suppose que tout Grand Maître que tu es, tu n'as pas pris la peine de tester plus amplement cette potion après coup et que tu t'es contenté de le repousser en étant persuadé que ce n'était qu'une nuit de farce.

-J...

-Eh bien sache, le coupa le plus jeune, que ce que j'ai donné à Harry n'était autre que de l'_Unicus Amor_. Je suppose que tu connais et que tu en connais les effets.

Oh oui, Severus connaissait cette potion. Et oui, il en connaissait les effets et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui le figeait, là, maintenant. Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle potion aphrodisiaque, c'était une potion qui avait pour effet d'éveiller le corps de celui qui la buvait, mais aussi et surtout de le réserver à la personne qu'il aimait. Ainsi, personne ne pouvait toucher le buveur à part celui ou celle qu'il aimait plus que tout et qu'il voulait se voir toucher par. Toute autre personne provoquerait un rejet total.

Alors c'était ça que son filleul avait donné à Harry ? Mais alors... En y réfléchissant bien l'aspect de la potion coïncidait tout à fait. Et il devait le reconnaître, il avait été tellement dépité en sachant qu'Harry aimait quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas cherché plus loin, à dire vrai, il avait totalement délaissé la dite potion.

Pour le coup, le Maître était muet comme une vraie carpe. C'est un soupir de son dragon de filleul qui le ramena à la réalité. Les questions fusèrent alors toutes d'un coup à son cerveau. Il s'apprêtait à parler de nouveau lorsque le visage du blond perdit toutes ses couleurs. Ses prunelles acier s'emplirent de peur.

'Encore ?! Ah non, ça suffit !'

-Draco ?

-Oh mon Dieu...

-Draco que se passe-t-il ?

Mais l'autre ne répondait pas, horrifié parce qu'il venait de comprendre...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Draco vit le visage de son parrain blêmir un peu tandis qu'il comprenait enfin ce qu'il représentait pour Harry. C'est à ce moment que la voix du brun retentit dans sa tête.

'C'est fini, il est mort, il me déteste, qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? J'ai tout perdu, il est mort, il me déteste, c'est de ma faute, ma faute... Je n'ai plus qu'à mourir, je dois mourir... Je n'ai plus rien, il ne me reste rien, il me déteste, ils me détestent, je dois mourir...'

Ces paroles tournaient et tournaient encore dans sa tête tandis son visage perdait toutes ses couleurs. Ses prunelles acier s'emplirent de peur.

-Draco ?

-Oh mon Dieu...

-Draco que se passe-t-il ?

Mais l'autre ne répondait pas, horrifié parce qu'il venait de comprendre...

* * *

**Et voilà ! C'est tout pour cette fois !**

**Merci de ne pas me tuer, que dis-je, c'est impossible, vous n'auriez pas la suite sinon =P**

**En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous aura plu et que vous me ferez part de vos impressions (s'il vous plaîîît) !**

**Je vous laisse vous faire vos propres idées sur ce qu'il pourrait se passer dans le prochain Chapitre, et vous aurez votre réponse la prochaine fois^^**

**J'hésite d'ailleurs à vous publier tout de même deux Chapitres samedi prochain, étant donné que le Chapitre 9 est assez court, et le 10 assez long... Je verrais, ma décision dépendra surtout des messages que je pourrais recevoir (XP) mais aussi si j'arrive à bien faire chauffer mes doigts ce week-end sur ma prochaine Fic, que je veux absolument finir avant la fin de la publication de celle-ci, pour ne pas vous faire attendre et ne pas prendre du retard, ce que je n'aime pas et ne veux pas faire à mes Lecteurs !**

**Aussi suis-je un peu stressée de ne pas y arriver, donc bon, on verra ce que cette semaine nous apporte^^**

**Aller, assez de bla bla de ma part ! Place aux Reviews et aux cogitations !**

**A la semaine prochaine tout le monde !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Petit mot de l'auteur, comme d'habitude^^ : Coucou tout le monde ! Ravie de vous revoir et j'espère que c'est réciproque =) Alors avant tout, DÉSOLÉE pour mon retard mais la journée d'hier a été un peu chargée... Je voulais aussi remercier tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser des Reviews, et pour vous, j'ai décidé de vous publier deux Chapitres ce week-end aussi^^ Merci aussi à ceux qui ont décidé de me suivre, bien sûr que c'est pour vous aussi !**

**Yumi : Merci à toi de me lire et aussi d'avoir renoncé à me tuer =P Mais, cela fait que tu as maintenant ta suite, et j'espère qu'elle te plaira !**

**Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes qui auraient pu m'échapper lors de la correction =)**

* * *

Chapitre 9

-Draco ? Draco ? Mais que t'arrive-t-il bon sang ! Draco ?!

Le blond sembla se réveiller.

-Draco ?

-Oh mon Dieu Parrain ! Il faut agir, vite !

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

L'autre ne se laissa pas le temps de répondre, l'agrippa et partit en courant comme un dément.

'Ry ! 'Ry tu m'entends ? Où es-tu ?! 'Ry réponds-moi ! Harry ! Ne fais rien de stupide je t'en conjure... !'

'Dray... Toi aussi, tu m'as laissé, je ne compte pas, je ne compte pour personne, je dois disparaître...'

'Non 'Ry ! Tu te trompes ! Dis-moi où tu es ! Je t'en prie !'

Ils venaient d'arriver dans le hall lorsqu'un cri strident les alerta. Draco partit dans sa direction pour finalement arriver au pied de la tour d'Astronomie où un petit groupe d'élèves se réunissait déjà.

Une jeune première année se trouvait au milieu, une paire de jumelles à Quidditch dans les mains, sans doute en train de jouer avec un peu plus tôt. Draco tira son parrain jusqu'à elle avant de la fixer de yeux menaçants. Elle se contenta de lui tendre l'objet, tremblante. Il s'en saisit et elle leva un petit doigt vers le haut de la tour. Le cœur battant, Draco regarda...

Il était là, les joues toujours humides, le corps tremblant, debout sur le muret qui séparait du vide, le regard vague. Oh non... Draco ne put empêcher le frisson qui le parcourait ni les tremblements qui commençaient. Les yeux presque pleins de larmes, il tendit l'appareil au professeur de Potions qui se demandait ce qui pouvait bien créer tout ce cirque.

Mais lorsqu'il vit ce que son filleul avait vu, son cœur s'arrêta. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer ?!

-Draco... ?

-Que faire Parrain ? Il va... Il va...

-Non ! Je m'en occupe, toi, préviens le professeur Dumbledore ! s'exclama le Maître des Cachots avant de s'engouffrer dans le bâtiment puis de commencer l'ascension de la tour.

L'autre partit en courant, tant pis pour sa réputation.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Le professeur Dumbledore parlait avec le Professeur McGonagall tandis que les premiers arrivés dans la Grande Salle commençaient à manger. Tout était calme jusqu'à ce que les portes ne s'ouvrent sur un Draco Malfoy très agité. Celui-ci se précipita jusqu'à la table professorale sur laquelle il plaqua ses mains, surprenant le professeur de Métamorphose.

-Monsieur Malfoy ! Voulez-vous bien vous tenir correctement ?! Que signifie tout ceci ? Cela vous fer...

-Harry ! Harry a des ennuis ! coupa-t-il, regardant le professeur Dumbledore qui se redressa immédiatement sur sa chaise

-Que se passe-t-il mon garçon ? Où est-il ?

-Il-Il est en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, il... Professeur je crois qu'il s'apprête à sauter !

La Directrice de Gryffondor supprima une exclamation tandis que le Directeur se levait en toute hâte et se précipitait dehors. Que Diable s'était-il passé ? Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Non !

Surpris par toute cette agitation, tous les élèves présents se levèrent et suivirent le Directeur et les professeurs, comptant parmi eux Ron et Hermione, curieux et inquiets : pour que Dumbledore soit aussi agité, même devant les élèves, c'est que l'heure était grave. Ils arrivèrent tous au pied de la tour d'Astronomie en un temps record, rejoignant ceux déjà présents qui paniquaient grandement. Ron et Hermione rejoignirent Dean et Seamus qui étaient déjà là et livides.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda la brune

-Harry... commença le blond, choqué

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda le roux, inquiet de ce comportement, il avait beau en vouloir à son ami, il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit

-Harry est en haut, compléta le métis en passant un bras réconfortant sur les épaules de son ami, il est sur le point de...

Il ne put finir sa phrase mais ce n'était pas nécessaire, les deux autres avaient compris. Les yeux d'Hermione mouillaient déjà tandis que Ron se figeait, ce n'était pas possible, pas Harry.

Mais c'est à ce moment là que Dumbledore lança un sortilège de Zoom sur le haut de la tour, matérialisant devant eux ce que quelqu'un sur un balais aurait pu voir de face. Et c'était bien ces mêmes cheveux en bataille, cette même cicatrice un peu moins voyante, ces mêmes yeux verts, ces mêmes lunettes rondes, qui s'affichaient devant eux, le tout complété par des larmes abondantes et un regard dans le vague. Hermione s'accrocha au cou de Ron tandis que Seamus se serrait contre Dean.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Pendant ce temps, Severus était monté en haut de la tour, prenant les marches quatre à quatre pour aller plus vite, se dépêchant comme jamais. Il fallait qu'il arrive là-haut avant que son élève ne fasse quelque chose de stupide, avant qu'il ne puisse lui dire tout ce qu'il aurait dû lui dire...

Il arriva finalement en haut et s'arrêta net. Il était là, les épaules secouées de petits sanglots. Le professeur s'approcha doucement, pour ne pas le surprendre et ne rien aggraver.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A travers le sort de Dumbledore, tous purent voir le professeur Rogue dans le dos d'Harry. Draco fut un peu soulagé à cette constatation.

'Harry, tu m'entends ?'

'Dray...'

'Oui, je suis là Harry, je suis là, je suis avec toi, je t'en pris ne fais rien, descends de cette tour, fais demi-tour et rejoins-nous...'

Il le vit fermer les yeux, faisant s'écouler deux grosses gouttes d'eau.

'Non, non tu mens... je ne suis rien... c'est ma faute, ma faute, il est mort... c'est ma faute...'

'Non Harry! C'est faux ! Tu n'es pas rien, tu comptes pour moi, pour nous tous. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Harry, dis-moi !'

Mais l'autre hocha la tête en signe de négation et ne répondit plus.

'Harry ? Harry, tu m'entends ?'

Mais Harry ne répondait pas et Draco comprit avec horreur que l'autre venait de lui fermer son esprit. Il avait bien lu une petite note comme ça dans le livre et le petit « test » de son ami le premier jour de leur lien prit alors tout son sens. Il n'avait sans doute pas voulu le lui dire de peur qu'il en fasse de même un jour où il n'irait pas bien. Il avait oublié ce détail et son ami allait en payer le prix...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Severus s'avança doucement, faisant glisser sa cape dans un bruit léger.

-Qui est là ? demanda la voix lasse de son élève

-C'est moi Harry...

L'autre eut un léger sursaut en reconnaissant la voix. Doucement, il se retourna pour faire face à celui qu'il aimait. Mais il ne vit que du sang, encore et toujours, partout sur ce corps, sur ce visage, sur cette robe. Il n'y avait que du sang et des yeux pleins de haine. Du sang encore et toujours !

-Non... murmura Harry, Non...

-Je suis là Harry, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Non... taisez-vous... non...

-Harry, viens, descends de là, viens, rejoins-moi doucement... Je veux te parler Harry, je dois te dire quelque chose, quelque chose que jamais je n'aurais cru dire un jour...

-Non...

-Harry, je suis désolé, tellement désolé, pour tout... J'avais peur, j'avais tellement peur que tu me rejettes ce matin là... Mais j'étais heureux de t'avoir dans mes bras... Harry !

-Non... Non, Non, NON ! augmenta la voix d'Harry, Non vous mentez, vous n'êtes pas réel, vous n'êtes qu'un fantôme !

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Harry !

-NON VOUS MENTEZ ! hurla le brun, VOUS ÊTES MORT, MORT PAR MA FAUTE ! C'EST MA FAUTE, MA FAUTE ! C'EST MOI QUI VOUS AI TUE ! VOUS ÊTES MORT A CAUSE DE MOI ! VOUS ME DÉTESTEZ !

-C'est faux Harry ! Je ne te déteste pas je...

-NON TAISEZ-VOUS ! hurla encore le brun en se couvrant les oreilles, TAISEZ-VOUS, TAISEZ-VOUS ! JE NE VEUX PAS VOUS L'ENTENDRE DIRE ! C'EST MA FAUTE !

Rogue resta sans voix devant cette scène, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien arriver à son Harry ? Pourquoi le croyait-il mort ?

Après un long moment de silence, le petit brun se tourna vers l'objet de ses rêves et de ses cauchemars.

-C'est fini... murmura-t-il, Je dois disparaître, ma faute... Je suis désolé... tellement désolé...

Il leva les bras tandis que les yeux de Severus s'écarquillaient de frayeur et que son corps commençait à bouger de lui-même, alors qu'il lisait sur le bout de ses lèvres : Je t'aime...

Puis les paupières cachèrent les pupilles vertes et le corps bascula.

Severus ne réfléchit pas un seul instant, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était rattrapé Harry et alors que des cris lui parvenaient déjà, il s'élança à sa suite...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

En bas, tout se déroula comme au ralenti, ils virent le professeur Rogue tenter de raisonner Harry puis celui-ci hurler, sans savoir ce qu'ils se disaient. Et puis, alors que le visage du professeur se métamorphosait, ils comprirent, et les cris retentirent tandis que le brun se laissait tomber dans le vide.

Tous levèrent les yeux pour voir alors, non pas un mais deux corps tomber vers eux, le deuxième poussé par une fumée noire, rejoignant le premier à toute allure.

Hermione, Ron, Seamus et Dean hurlèrent comme les autres tandis que Seamus se réfugiait dans les bras de Dean, cachant ses yeux dans son cou, le bras de l'autre l'entourant férocement, et qu'Hermione se cachait les yeux en se cassant la voix.

Draco hurla intérieurement : 'HARRY ! NOOOOOON !'

Et il entendit alors la voix de Dumbledore s'élever et hurler une formule qu'il ne distingua pas, trop paniqué...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Harry sourit tandis qu'il sentait son corps fendre l'air. Voilà, il partait enfin, il allait rejoindre ses parents, Sirius, Remus, et son professeur ; peut-être lui pardonnera-t-il une fois qu'il le verra là-bas ?

Il fronça les sourcils en apercevant un corps qui se rapprochait du sien, puis il sentit deux bras musclés entourer son corps, d'une manière protectrice et amoureuse. La voix qu'il aimait tant résonna alors doucement à ses tympans, murmurant :

-Je suis là Harry... Harry... Je t'aime...

Puis il entendit d'autres voix hurler, et ce fut le calme plat...

* * *

**Voilà pour ce Chapitre-là ! Et on se calme, puisque vous avez juste à cliquer sur Next pour avoir la suite qui a été publiée en même temps^^**

**On se retrouve à la fin du Chapitre 10 !**

**Une petite Review avant ? =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes qui auraient pu m'échapper lors de la correction =)**

* * *

Chapitre 10

Lorsque Severus ouvrit les yeux, il eut un peu de mal à reconnaître la pièce. Tout était un peu flou et des chuchotements créaient un bourdonnement sourd et dérangeant dans sa tête. Il tenta de se redresser mais ses bras ne pouvaient le supporter. Il commençait à tomber lorsque quelqu'un le saisit par l'épaule. Il reconnut la voix de Dumbledore.

-Doucement mon garçon.

L'autre l'aida à s'asseoir contre les oreillers et il put enfin distinguer les alentours. L'infirmerie. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se pass... Il tourna vivement la tête vers les autres lits, se rappelant tout à coup pourquoi il était là. Il vit Harry, allongé dans le lit à côté du sien, semblant dormir.

-Il n'a pas de blessures graves, du moins rien au niveau physique, fit gentiment le Directeur, faisant tourner la tête du professeur des Potions vers les personnes présentes

Il y avait Albus, bien sûr, les yeux rassurants mais aussi inquiets, sans cette petite pointe de malice qu'on lui connaissait si bien, puis Minerva, les traits tirés par l'inquiétude et la fatigue ; Pompom s'attelait déjà à ses côtés afin de lui amener un remède quelconque. Il fut un peu surpris de voir Weasley et Granger et il put sentir la présence de son filleul, très en arrière.

Ses yeux prirent une teinte glaciale lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte. Alors comme ça ce crétin de rouquin et cette idiote de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout se permettaient de se ramener près d'Harry comme si de rien n'était et comme s'ils l'avaient aidé tandis qu'ils rejetaient Draco ?

Cette étincelle n'échappa pas au professeur Dumbledore qui crut bon d'intervenir. Il ne valait mieux pas énerver Severus maintenant.

-Monsieur Weasley, Miss Granger, voulez-vous bien retourner dans votre tour je vous prie ? Un peu de repos vous fera le plus grand bien.

-Mais professeur...

-Non Miss Granger, je ne veux pas d'argumentation détaillée. Harry ne se réveillera pas tout de suite et je dois m'entretenir avec le professeur Rogue qui aura besoin de repos dans peu de temps.

La brune baissa la tête avant de la hocher, elle ne pouvait pas refuser un ordre du Directeur de cette école. Le professeur McGonagall les raccompagna donc tandis que Draco s'approchait enfin.

-Draco ?

L'autre ne dit rien mais ses yeux en disaient long. Il avait sans doute eu très peur pour eux, et Rogue se rendit alors compte qu'il avait sauté sans pensé aux conséquences que cela aurait pu causer pour son filleul. Il s'en voulut énormément, surtout en pensant à ce que Draco avait dû ressentir, il espérait que ce n'était pas de l'abandon.

-C'est bon parrain, ne t'inquiète pas. Il fallait sauver Harry et c'est ce que tu as tenté de faire, je sais que tu n'aurais jamais voulu me laisser volontairement...

-Draco...

-Je devrais aller me coucher. Je voulais juste m'assurer que ça allait aller.

Sur ces mots, le blond partit, non sans un signe de tête respectueux, ce qui le surprit, envers le professeur Dumbledore et un dernier regard pour son parrain, puis pour son ami. Une fois les portes fermées derrière lui, le silence s'installa. Poppy fit avaler une potion à Severus pour palier aux éventuelles douleurs des suites de sa chute avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil à ses blessures, très bien remises. Elle en fit de même pour Harry sous les yeux inquiets du Maître des Cachots et ceux calculateurs du Directeur.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Il va s'en sortir, fit l'infirmière, Tout de même, ce n'est pas la première fois que je le reçois ici, mais pour une raison pareille !

-Que s'est-il passé Severus ?

Ce dernier soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Je n'en sais rien Albus. J'avais convié Potter à mon bureau pour discuter de ses absences répétées à mon cours mais lorsque je l'ai interrogé, il a refusé de répondre. Et puis il a semblé effrayé par quelque chose - je ne sais pas quoi - et il est parti en courant. Là-dessus Draco est arrivé et à un moment, il est devenu livide et m'a entraîné vers le hall. Un cri a retenti et nous avons vu où était Harry. Je suis monté pour l'empêcher de faire... une idiotie de ce genre... termina-t-il dans un chuchotement

-Et une fois en haut ?

-C'était vraiment très étrange, il n'arrêtait pas de répéter des paroles incohérentes, il disait que c'était sa faute, puis qu'il n'était rien, que... Albus, il m'a accusé d'être un fantôme !

L'autre le regarda, surpris. Il ne voyait pas ce qui avait pu arriver au jeune homme pour qu'il agisse ainsi. A moins que...

-Pensez-vous qu'il ait pu être ensorcelé ?

-Je lui ai lancé des sorts diagnostiques approfondis Albus, intervint l'infirmière, rien n'a été révélé.

-Son sang.

-Pardon ?

-Prélevez-lui un peu de sang.

-A quoi pensez-vous ?

-Il n'a peut-être pas été ensorcelé mais il est possible qu'on lui ait fait prendre une potion - certaines ont des effets très néfastes et sont indétectables sans test direct sur le solvant. Je pourrais peut-être trouver quelque chose.

-Très bien, mais avant ça, vous allez vous reposer - je ne vous demande pas votre avis mon garçon, il vous faut du repos - et une fois sur pied, vous analyserez un prélèvement que Pompom aura fait.

Le brun sembla hésité puis hocha la tête, avala une potion de sommeil et sombra.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au Maître des Cachots pour se remettre. Il ne perdit pas de temps et se mit au travail sur l'échantillon que lui avait fourni la vieille femme guérisseuse. Harry ne se réveillait toujours pas, et ils ne savaient pas pourquoi. Il semblait simplement dormir.

Severus avait donc décidé de noyer son inquiétude dans la recherche de ce qu'avait le jeune gryffon. Il s'était emparé de tous ses ingrédients de réserve, même les plus rares, afin de tester ce sang. Les paroles de ce dernier tournaient en boucle dans sa tête et il voulait comprendre. Il voulait aussi s'expliquer avec lui, savoir si ce qu'il avait découvert était vrai et qui sait, peut-être Harry voudrait-il bien de lui ?

Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent là tandis que l'échantillon qu'il testait devenait noir. Enfin...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Albus Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau et soupirait d'un air las. L'agitation de ces derniers jours l'avait beaucoup épuisé et il fallait le reconnaître, il était inquiet. Son jeune protégé était à l'infirmerie et avait tenté de se suicider. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Lorsque le jeune Malfoy lui avait dit ça, il n'avait pas voulu le croire non plus. Mais le fait est qu'Harry s'était bel et bien jeté du haut de la tour. Comment n'avait-il pas pu voir que quelque chose n'allait pas ? Il avait bien vu que Monsieur Weasley et Miss Granger semblaient en vouloir à leur ami. Mais cela était-il suffisant pour le pousser à une telle chose ?

Il soupirait encore une fois lorsque la lumière de la cheminée s'illumina et qu'un Severus Rogue blafard apparut. Celui-ci tenait une petite fiole de fumée noire. Le Directeur se leva aussitôt.

-Severus, mon garçon ! Vous avez du nouveau ?

L'autre se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de prendre place dans l'un des fauteuils qui faisaient face au bureau directorial. Il respira calmement avant de commencer, l'autre s'étant de nouveau assis.

-C'est terrible Albus. Je ne sais pas comment Potter s'est retrouvé avec ça dans le sang, mais je peux vous assurer que quiconque y est pour quelque chose était très mal intentionné. Surtout quand on connaît l'état mental déjà fragile sur certains points de Potter...

-Poursuivez Severus, vous m'inquiétez.

-La potion qui est à l'origine d'une grande partie du comportement de Monsieur Potter s'appelle la « Peur Vivante ». Elle tire son nom de sa puissance, un peu comme la « Goutte Du Mort-Vivant ». Elle a pour but de se faire matérialiser devant celui qui l'ingère ses terreurs les plus profondes. Cela vient progressivement jusqu'à ce que celui qui l'a bu ne voit que ça et ne puisse plus distinguer illusions de réalité. Il verra ses peurs partout et bien évidemment, le mental est affecté. Car celui qui boit cette potion s'affaiblit l'esprit de jour en jour. Dans le cas de Monsieur Potter, les effets ont été d'autant plus forts qu'il a vécu des choses traumatisantes, comme n'importe quelle personne ayant vécu la Guerre me direz-vous, mais Monsieur Potter n'est pas n'importe qui et il renferme depuis longtemps des choses dans son esprits qui sont bien cachées. Je me doute que les récents événements avec Weasley et Granger - même si je ne sais pas encore de quoi il en retourne - n'ont pas beaucoup aidé quant à la santé mentale du Gryffondor.

Il laissa ensuite le temps au Directeur d'ingérer tout ce qu'il venait de révéler. C'est d'une voix basse que l'autre demanda :

-Que pouvons-nous faire ?

-Il faudrait savoir ce qui fait vraiment peur à Monsieur Potter, quelle est son angoisse la plus profonde, en d'autres termes, ce qu'il voyait avant de... de s'éteindre. Une autre grande particularité de cette potion est qu'elle n'a pas d'antidote pré-défini. Il ne se prépare que lorsque la peur de la personne est identifiée et selon le type de peur, la composition change. Il faut souvent accompagner cela de l'objet de la peur elle-même. Mais là encore, cela dépend des cas.

-Comment savoir ce qui lui fait peur ?

-La Légilimencie est à exclure, comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, et je ne sais pas comment cet avorton a fait, mais il est passé maître dans l'art de l'Occlumencie. Néanmoins, j'ai peut-être un autre moyen de le savoir, mais je vous le dis tout de suite Albus, nous n'allez pas du tout aimer mon idée...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lorsqu'il commença à revenir à lui, son corps lui parut lourd. Vraiment très lourd. Il avait mal à la tête et tout était embrumé. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais ses paupières ne voulaient pas lui obéir. Où était-il ? Il réfléchit à ce dont il se souvenait, en attendant que son corps accepte de bouger. Et ça lui revint. Rogue, le sang, Ron, Hermione, Draco, le sang, l'envie de calme et de liberté, le sang, la solitude... Avait-il vraiment tenté de... ? D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas plus mal, au moins ils seraient mieux, sans lui. Puis une voix lui revint à l'esprit, la sensation d'un corps protégeant le sien, des mots... Il avait dû rêver, jamais l'autre ne lui aurait dit cela.

Il décida d'essayer d'ouvrir les yeux à nouveau, et ses paupières papillonnèrent. Il tourna doucement la tête, ses yeux tentant de s'habituer au décor. Une petite exclamation et des bruits de pas rapides lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Une personne se rapprocha et il sentit une main douce sur sa joue. On lui mit ses lunettes et il put voir Madame Pomfresh, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Vous m'entendez Monsieur Potter ?

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête, sa gorge le brûlait horriblement. L'infirmière l'examina doucement mais sûrement avant de lui faire boire un verre d'eau à petite gorgée puis une potion rose claire sans goût. Lorsqu'il retrouva totalement ses esprits, elle l'aida à s'asseoir et partit dans son bureau.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

La conversation qu'ils avaient fut interrompue lorsque la voix de Poppy retentit dans le bureau :

« _Monsieur Potter est réveillé._ »

Albus et Severus se levèrent d'un même mouvement et se dirigèrent vers le foyer de la cheminée.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Madame Pomfresh revint très vite, un plateau peu garni, mais garni quand même d'un petit déjeuner léger, dans les mains. Elle le posa au-dessus de ses genoux sur une petite table et il eut la nausée en voyant toute la nourriture : cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mangé. Cela n'échappa pas à l'œil observateur de l'infirmière qui jura dans un souffle avant de lui donner une potion anti-nausée. Il la remercia d'un hochement de tête avant d'entamer à petites bouchées ce qu'on lui avait donné.

Des bruits de pas attirèrent bientôt leur attention et ils virent les professeurs Dumbledore et Rogue s'avancer vers eux. Harry baissa les yeux, il ne pensait pas qu'il verrait le plus âgé si tôt.

-Harry, mon garçon, quelle frayeur tu nous as fait ! Comment te sens-tu ?

-Bien... murmura Harry d'une voix rauque

-Bien, bien, je suppose que tout est encore un peu flou, fit l'autre, observant ses réactions

Il comprit très vite qu'Harry se souvenait déjà de tout.

-Harry, j'aimerais te laisser te reposer mais... il faut que nous sachions : que s'est-il passé ?

L'autre poussa la table et donc le plateau mais refusa de répondre.

-Harry, tu peux nous parler. Dis-nous ce qu'il s'est passé, s'il te plaît. Tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais ces paroles n'eurent pas l'effet escompté, elles rappelèrent plutôt certaines choses à Harry qui ne put retenir l'acidité qui se glissa dans ses paroles :

-Comme vous me faites confiance ? Cela reviendrait plutôt à ne pas se fier du tout à vous.

-Harry, j'ai confiance en toi voyons !

-Vous avez confiance en moi ? Vous aviez suffisamment confiance en moi pour vous forcer à avaler une potion mortelle mais vous n'aviez pas suffisamment confiance en moi pour me dire que vous n'étiez pas mort ? Vous aviez peur que j'aille le dire à Voldemort, c'est ça ? Ou bien que je refuse de mourir comme je le devais si je savais que vous étiez encore là ? Ou bien c'est justement de me dire ça en face qui vous a empêché de venir me voir ?

-Harry... fit Dumbledore d'une voix éteinte, il ne pensait pas que son élève amènerait ce sujet maintenant

Il fut coupé par le bruit de portes qui s'ouvrent et McGonagall entra, suivie de Ron et d'Hermione. Tous deux avaient des cernes sous les yeux, preuve qu'ils n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps, mais le soulagement se lut sur leur visage lorsqu'ils virent leur meilleur ami réveillé. Ils se précipitèrent à son chevet et eurent un coup au cœur lorsqu'il bougea dans son lit, semblant vouloir s'éloigner d'eux, détournant les yeux, ce qui n'échappa à personne, un grand brun bouillonnant intérieurement à cette vue.

Ils se regardèrent, la même culpabilité inscrite sur leurs traits. Hermione s'approcha du lit d'Harry, tremblante. Celui-ci détourna encore plus la tête.

-Oh Harry...

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et éclata en sanglots. L'autre se figea un moment tandis que des petits mots résonnaient dans son oreille :

-Je... je suis... tellement... désolée... je... j'ai eu... si... peur... pour toi... ne refais... plus jamais... ça... compris ?

Il hésita un instant et tourna son regard sur celui de son meilleur ami, qu'il vit plein d'excuses et de sincérité. Il serra alors la jeune fille contre lui, laissant une larme couler dans ses cheveux indomptés.

Après un moment, elle le libéra. Toute inquiétude partie, elle se prépara à lui passer le savon du siècle. Mais le bruit de la porte résonna de nouveau et ils purent voir Draco qui entrait. Celui-ci se figea devant tous les regards posés sur lui et s'apprêta à faire demi-tour devant ceux surpris et méfiants du roux et de la brune de même que celui de leur directrice de Maison, lorsque ses yeux gris localisèrent Harry.

Ce dernier le regardait avec un peu d'appréhension et sa voix résonna bientôt dans l'esprit du blond.

'Dray...'

Ce fut comme un électrochoc, le soulagement arriva mais fut très vite remplacé par la colère dans la tête du blond qui se dirigea alors d'un pas net vers le lit, faisant fi des yeux qui le suivaient, les siens concentrés sur les prunelles vertes du brun. Il se planta devant lui, droit, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

A cette vision, l'autre baissa les siens : 'Je suis vraiment dé...'

CLAC !

La gifle monumentale qu'il reçut résonna dans toute l'infirmerie, surprenant tous ceux présents.

Harry garda les yeux écarquillés avant de porter une main à sa joue rouge, en feu, et de tourner la tête vers le blond.

'Espèce d'imbécile ! Comment as-tu osé tenter de te tuer ! Tu ne vois donc pas combien tu comptes pour moi, pour nous ?! Non mais je te jure ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ?!'

'Je-Je suis désolé, je...'

'Je m'en fiche de tes excuses, je veux des explications, et vite !'

'Je n'ai pas à t'en donner !' s'énerva le brun

-Pardon ?! Oh que si tu as à m'en donner ! cria pratiquement le blond, surprenant tous ceux présents qui n'étaient pas Harry et n'avaient pas entendu le début de leur conversation spirituelle.

Le blond n'en avait rien à faire, trop énervé, il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il n'utilisait plus son esprit pour parler.

-Et elles ont intérêt à être bonnes parce que crois-moi que sinon, tu vas passer le plus mauvais quart d'heure de toute ta vie ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé si je ne t'avais pas entendu ?! Tu serais mort, comme ça, en te jetant du haut de la tour, sans penser à tous ceux que tu laissais ?!

-Ceux que je laissais ? Tu es bien placé pour parler Dray !

-Oui je suis bien placé pour parler 'Ry ! (surnoms qui surprirent tout le monde), Oui je suis bien placé parce que j'ai failli te perdre, crétin de mes deux ! Et je te préviens, Harry James Potter-Black, que si tu t'avises encore une seule fois de me fermer ton esprit, et de me cacher des choses, tu regretteras amèrement le jour de ta naissance !

-J...

-Je peux savoir, coupa le blond, à quoi ça sert qu'on passe des mois à fabriquer la pire potion que je n'ai jamais faite, qu'on fasse un rituel qui m'a valu des bleus dans le dos pendant des jours à cause du choc sur le sol - et enlève ce sourire de ton visage, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment - tout ça pour que Môsieur Harry Potter garde pour lui le fait qu'il puisse couper la connexion quand ça lui chante, et qu'il utilise cet atout au pire des moments ?! Je peux savoir ?! Parce que là, vraiment, je ne vois PAS DU TOUT !

Face à cette explosion qui les laissa tous sans voix, Harry se contenta de tendre le bras. Draco se calma un peu avant de venir se blottir contre Harry, comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Spectacle qui rendit tous ceux présents encore plus perplexes, si c'était possible. Après un instant, la voix de Rogue s'éleva :

-Je pense que vous avez des choses à nous expliquer Messieurs.

Draco se contenta d'hocher la tête contre le torse d'Harry, qui regarda son professeur avant de tourner ses yeux vers ses amis. Il sourit devant leurs airs choqués, celui soulagé d'Hermione et celui de Ron qui exprimait ce qu'il avait su voir avant leur dispute.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Peu de temps après, Draco ne voulant pas lâcher Harry, celui-ci se décala pour que son ami prenne place à côté de lui. Tous les autres s'installèrent aussi, Dumbledore ayant réquisitionné des chaises. Cela fait, le silence prit place. Personne ne savait par où commencer. Harry se contenta de les regarder, attendant les questions.

-Bien, fit le Directeur, étant donné qu'il y a certaines choses dont je devrais te parler en privé Harry, je pense que nous devrions commencer par quelque chose de moins... profond.

-Comme votre relation nouvelle avec Monsieur Malfoy, compléta le professeur Rogue, formulant tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas

Ce dernier regarda son parrain puis Harry.

'Ne t'en fais pas Dray, je ne dirai rien de ton secret.'

'Merci 'Ry...'

-Que voulez-vous savoir ? demanda celui-ci à voix haute

-Depuis quand êtes-vous « amis » ? commença le professeur

-Deux mois, à peu de choses près.

-Comment un tel miracle s'est-il produit ?

-Nous avons discuté : un jour, nous nous sommes disputés et puis, des réflexions en entraînant d'autres, des révélations ont été faites qui ont conduit à une entente qui est devenue amitié.

L'autre arqua un sourcil à sa façon bien à lui avant de poursuivre.

-Monsieur Malfoy a dit vous avoir entendu lorsque vous... n'alliez pas bien. Mais j'étais avec lui à ce moment là et je n'ai rien entendu.

'Pas étonnant.'

Draco sourit en regardant Harry pour sa petite remarque.

-Et il y a quelques instants, il a énoncé la fabrication d'une potion et vous a reproché de lui avoir « fermé votre esprit ».

-...

-Alors ?

-...

-Nous attendons Monsieur Potter.

Draco regarda son parrain, il savait parfaitement que l'autre avait déjà compris de quoi il en retournait. La voix d'Harry lui fit tourner la tête.

-Avant que nous en disions plus, je dois vous prévenir, aucun d'entre vous ne va aimer ce que nous allons révéler.

Ils hochèrent la tête, attentifs. Harry soupira.

-Lorsque Draco et moi sommes devenus... amis, nous avons beaucoup échangé, nous avons appris à nous connaître. Je voulais que cette amitié soit partagée mais Draco refusait catégoriquement que nous l'affichions dans l'école, parce qu'il avait peur qu'on me tourne le dos, poursuivit-il en lançant un regard lourd de sens à ses amis qui eurent la décence de baisser les yeux. Je me suis alors dit qu'il fallait trouver un moyen pour que nous communiquions sans nous faire repérer. J'ai trouvé un livre de Potions particulièrement intéressant - oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit, intéressant (reprit-il devant l'air presque étonné de son professeur) - dont l'une en particulier permettait de partager son esprit avec une autre personne. Je n'avais pas le choix lorsque mon esprit était connecté à Voldemort, et je n'en ai pas de très bons souvenirs, mais j'étais prêt à passer ce pas avec Draco. Il a accepté. Nous avons préparé la potion et ma puissance magique a permis au lien de se créer, lors d'un rituel magique.

-Comment ça fonctionne ? demanda Hermione, visiblement impressionnée et intéressée

-Nos esprits sont constamment reliés l'un à l'autre, nous entendons ce que pense l'autre et nous avons accès à ses pensées.

-Néanmoins, nous pouvons décider de fermer notre esprit si nous le voulons, pendant un laps de temps court mais suffisant, compléta Draco en lançant un regard pire que meurtrier au brun

-C'est pourquoi Monsieur Malfoy a su que vous n'alliez pas bien, reprit le professeur McGonagall

Le blond hocha la tête tandis qu'Harry observait Dumbledore, un peu de malice était revenue dans son regard et il semblait en même temps surpris de ces révélations.

-Vous êtes conscients...

-... d'avoir enfreint au moins un quart des règles de l'école ? compléta Harry, Oui professeur Rogue, mais je n'hésiterais pas à recommencer. Et puis, ce ne serait pas la première fois.

-C'est certain...

Harry fut surpris du sous-ton amusé qu'il crut distinguer. Dumbledore choisit ce moment pour intervenir :

-Bien, je pense que nous en savons assez pour aujourd'hui. Nous allons te laisser Harry, tu dois te reposer.

-Professeur, intervint Hermione, pouvons-nous rester encore un peu avec lui ?

-Si vous me promettez de ne pas insister s'il refuse de répondre aux questions que je sais que vous lui poserez, alors oui, Miss Granger, vous pouvez.

A ces mots, Draco baissa les yeux et commença à se dégager du lit pour les laisser mais Harry l'en empêcha. Il le retint jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus qu'entre eux, avec la brune et le rouquin. Il lui désigna ensuite la chaise près de son lit sur laquelle le blond s'assit.

A sa grande surprise, Granger lui sourit tandis que Ron l'ignorait. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

* * *

**Et c'est tout pour cette fois^^**

**Voilà voilà ! Une petite Review ? =)**

**Gros Bisous tout le monde ! A la semaine prochaine !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Petit mot de l'auteur, comme d'hab^^ : Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard de la publication de ce Chapitre, je n'ai pas eu une minute de dispo ce week-end ! Mais me voilà vite flash avec la suite de cette Fic^^ Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des Reviews ou ont décidé de me suivre ! Je vous adore !**

**Petite note:**** Vous êtes plusieurs à me l'avoir fait remarquer donc je laisse une note pour tout le monde : l'auto-mutilation de Draco s'appelle effectivement la scarification, cependant, personnellement, je trouve aussi qu'il se sacrifie par cette acte, mais le sens serait un peu dur à expliquer ici, dans une simple note. Néanmoins, je prends bien vos remarques en compte et vais rajouter une note sur le premier des chapitres concernés pour prévenir les autres. Je transformerai également l'un des "sacrifier" en "scarifier" car il est vrai qu'il faut appeler les chose comme elles le sont^^**

**Avertissement : Ce Chapitre est l'un de ceux qui justifient le Rating M, vous êtes prévenus ! Si vous continuez en sachant qu'il y aura des SCÈNES EXPLICITES, ce sera de votre responsabilité !**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes qui auraient pu m'échapper lors de la correction =)**

* * *

Chapitre 11

Hermione fut la première à prendre la parole.

-Je ne te demanderai pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je sais que tu ne nous le diras pas, du moins pas maintenant.

Harry confirma.

-Mais je tenais à m'excuser auprès de vous, de vous deux, confirma-t-elle à l'air surpris de Draco, Toi Harry, parce que je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre. J'étais sous le choc, de votre amitié et aussi que tu nous l'aies cachée, je n'arrivais pas à passer au-dessus, me dire que tu ne nous faisais pas assez confiance pour nous le dire... J'étais très déçue, c'est pour ça que je t'ai ignoré, il me fallait du temps. Et toi Draco (l'autre se raidit mais elle lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant), je tiens à m'excuser pour t'avoir jugé sans réfléchir, je pense que toutes ces années où nous nous sommes affrontés ont beaucoup joué, ça plus que la Guerre, je peux te l'assurer. Mais j'aurais dû me montrer plus ouverte, j'aurais dû réfléchir au fait que faire partie d'une famille nous pousse à agir dans un certain sens, mais pas forcément à cautionner ce qu'elle fait. Pour ces préjugés et mon comportement, je m'excuse.

L'autre en resta sans voix. Wow. Déjà qu'il avait eu un choc lorsqu'il avait parlé pour la première fois avec Harry, mais alors là, que Granger s'excuse comme ça, alors que...

-Non, dit-il, c'est moi qui devrais m'exc... qui aurais dû agir plus tôt. Je...

Le voyant à court de mot, la brune se leva et il l'imita, par réflexe. Elle s'approcha et lui tendit la main. Il hésita un instant avant de tendre la sienne. Seul son comportement Malfonien empêcha une exclamation de surprise de lui échapper lorsqu'elle s'en saisit et l'attira dans une étreinte à vous couper le souffle, 'à la Hermione', pensa Harry, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le blond resta crispé un instant avant de doucement rendre l'étreinte. Le brune en profita pour lui murmurer quelques mots.

-Merci d'avoir sauvé Harry, il serait mort sans toi. Je suis ravie de t'avoir pour ami.

Puis elle le lâcha et tous se tournèrent vers Ron. Il resta impassible face à leurs regards, fixant du sien celui à qui il n'oserait jamais parler. Il s'avança et lui tendit la main en silence. L'autre la serra en plaisantant :

-Pas encore un câlin caché hein ?

Cela eut pour effet de briser les barrières du roux qui sourit, le rouge un peu aux joues tandis qu'Harry et Hermione éclataient de rire, suivis par Draco.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Les jours suivants, Ron, Hermione et Draco apprirent à faire connaissance, durant les visites pour Harry. Le Serpentard amena un jour Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson, à qui il avait expliqué pas mal de choses (hormis ses cicatrices, cela revenait à tout). Ils s'étaient vite faits à cette nouvelle entente et chacun avait découvert les autres au fur et à mesure.

Harry quant à lui gardait toujours le silence sur ce qu'il s'était passé et personne n'en parlait, ne voulant pas l'embêter. Bien sûr, Madame Pomfresh avait dû se battre avec la moitié, voire plus, de l'école, qui venait chaque jour pour essayer de le voir et lui poser des questions.

Il avait également eu la surprise de voir arriver la famille Weasley, que Dumbledore avait fait venir, en faisant passer toutefois la tentative d'Harry pour un accident. Mensonge auquel ceux au courant participèrent, se doutant que si Mme Weasley apprenait la vérité, Harry serait plus que mal à l'aise tandis qu'elle aurait sans doute fait une crise cardiaque immédiate.

Lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'Harry allait bien, l'infirmière l'autorisa à sortir.

-Le professeur Rogue vous attend dans son bureau ce soir, avait-elle dit

Harry avait presque oublié que tout venait de là. De ses sentiments pour lui, de cette unique nuit. Du sang, il avait voulu partir parce qu'il pensait avoir tué son professeur. Ses cauchemars. Tout se bousculait tandis qu'il réfléchissait à ce que pourrait bien lui dire le Maître des Cachots.

Et puis il y avait ces mots. Ces mots qu'il avait entendus alors qu'il tombait, la sensation de l'étreinte, la chaleur, le bien être... Avait-il tout imaginé dans un dernier espoir ? Il ne le savait pas. Mais une chose était sûre, il s'était vraiment senti en paix.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-Monsieur Potter, entrez.

Le plus jeune obéit sans regarder le plus vieux. L'autre le vit et se retint de lui attraper le visage pour capturer ses yeux des siens. Chaque chose en son temps. Il devait d'abord découvrir ce qui terrifiait Harry, ensuite il lui parlerait de ce fameux soir.

Il invita silencieusement le brun à le suivre et passa dans son bureau. Là, il alla non pas vers sa table de travail mais vers un tableau sur lequel Harry reconnut Salazar Serpentard, dans son jeune âge. Le plus âgé lui donna rapidement le mot de passe et le tableau s'ouvrit. Lorsque l'homme entra, Harry s'arrêta. S'il se souvenait bien, il s'agissait des appartements du plus vieux, non ? Ce dernier réapparut à l'entrée.

-Vous voulez une invitation sur papier doré ?

-Je me demandais simplement pourquoi nous ne restions pas dans votre bureau.

-Ce sera plus simple dans mes appartements Potter, alors arrêtez de poser des questions et suivez-moi.

L'autre s'exécuta. Une fois à l'intérieur, il ne put s'empêcher de balayer du regard : il n'en avait pas vraiment pris la peine la dernière fois étant donné qu'il était parti en courant. Le salon était sobre, une cheminée en marbre abritait un grand feu, une immense bibliothèque décorait tout un mur et Harry se demanda un instant si elle n'était même pas plus grande que celle de Dumbledore. Une table suffisante pour tenir le repas de deux personnes se trouvait dans un coin, ni trop loin ni trop près. Un canapé faisait face à l'entre de la cheminée, encadré par deux fauteuils. Le tout dans un ton vert émeraude très foncé et apaisant.

Un raclement de gorge discret le fit se tourner vers son professeur qui attendait près d'une grande armoire, Harry n'avait même pas remarqué la présence du meuble. Elle était ancienne et imposante et il admira un peu les gravures. Un instant, la poignée sembla s'agiter, mais il se dit après coup qu'il avait dû rêver.

-Bien, vous pouvez poser votre sac dans un coin. Venez-là ensuite.

Il s'exécuta sans discuter, sa curiosité étant vraiment réveillée. Lorsqu'il fut à un mètre de l'armoire, Rogue reprit la parole.

-Nous devons parler Monsieur Potter. Les récents événements ont révélé beaucoup de choses et il nous faut éclaircir certains points.

Harry pâlit dangereusement ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

-Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que nous avions oublié ?

Le garçon baissa les yeux tandis que l'autre soupirait.

-Vous devez savoir que pendant que vous dormiez, nous avons cherché ce qui avait pu vous arriver. J'ai découvert ce qui n'allait pas et je me dois de vous en informer.

Le petit brun montra alors qu'il était attentif. Son professeur effectua un demi-cercle tandis qu'il parlait. Il indiqua à Harry qu'il fallait qu'il regarde l'armoire alors que celui-ci commençait à le suivre des yeux.

-Poppy n'ayant trouvé aucune trace de sort, j'ai analysé votre sang et j'y ai trouvé une potion, qu'on vous a sans doute fait boire à votre insu même si je ne sais pas encore comment. C'est une potion très particulière, elle a pour effet de matérialiser devant celui qui la boit ses terreurs les plus profondes. Elle a pour but de faire perdre l'esprit à son buveur.

Harry inspira doucement. Alors c'était ce qui lui était arrivé ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait le lien ? La ressemblance entre ses cauchemars et ces illusions aurait dû l'alerter.

-Heureusement, elle n'est pas sans antidote. Néanmoins, chaque type de peur a le sien et il nous faut connaître vos peurs profondes pour que je puisse y remédier.

Sur ces mots, l'armoire bougea à nouveau, plus fort. Et Harry comprit. Avec horreur, il comprit ce qu'elle contenait. Rogue était dans son dos à présent, et il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste que la porte s'ouvrait d'un informulé. Il se raidit en s'en rendant compte tandis qu'une main commençait à ouvrir le meuble de l'intérieur.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Severus n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'il se vit sortir de l'armoire à l'ancienne, mais c'était vraiment lui : les cheveux, les yeux, bien que froids, glacés, la robe, le col, la position, l'expression pourtant dure. Il en ferma les yeux de douleur : alors c'était de lui qu'Harry avait peur ? C'est lui qui lui faisait tant de mal ? Était-ce possible ? Un bruit sourd retentit cependant, lui faisant rouvrir les yeux.

Il se trouva à terre, adossé contre le meuble, le regard vide. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite avant de voir une grosse lacération rouge apparaître sur le cou de « l'autre lui », le sang commençant à couler abondamment. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre : il avait dû ressembler à ça lorsque le Lord des Ténèbres l'avait tué. Il se rendit compte que son élève ne bougeait toujours pas et commençait à avancer lorsque, à sa grande surprise, le corps inerte se releva, toujours inondé de sang, les yeux glacés. Sa voix dure résonna dans la pièce : C'est de ta faute...

Rogue se figea tandis qu'Harry commençait à trembler, que la créature commençait à répéter cette litanie en avançant dangereusement du garçon. Mais il ne bougeait pas, Harry ne bougeait pas. La perception d'un sanglot sembla réveiller Severus qui chassa la chose d'un geste de la baguette, la renfermant dans l'armoire tandis qu'il se précipitait vers Harry.

Sans réfléchir, il le prit dans ses bras et le serra tandis que l'autre se tendait.

Lorsqu'il entendit la voix grave et chaleureuse de son professeur, Harry se détendit un peu.

-Tout va bien Harry, je suis là, je suis vivant. Tu n'as rien fait Harry, tu m'entends ? Rien du tout.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, les larmes d'Harry se perdant dans la robe noire de Severus qui continuait de murmurer des mots rassurants au petit brun. Il le savait maintenant, il ne pourrait jamais le laisser, il l'aimait et rien que de savoir que c'est sa « mort » qui terrifiait Harry plus que tout le bouleversait. Sa petite voix, un peu cassée, le ramena à lui :

-Professeur je... Je suis désolé... tellement désolé...

C'en fut trop pour le Maître des cachots, il attrapa le visage d'Harry en coupe et fondit sur ses lèvres, dans un baiser tendre mais fort, plein d'assurance et de rassurance.

Harry écarquilla les yeux en sentant les lèvres chaudes de celui qu'il aimait sur les siennes. Il ne mit cependant pas longtemps à répondre, heureux, le cœur battant, tandis que le professeur faisait glisser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Cela fit gémir le plus jeune et l'autre en profita pour posséder totalement sa bouche, le baiser se passionnant vite, Harry serrant de ses poings la robe de Severus, dont les mains commençaient à descendre dans le dos du gryffon.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour exciter Harry qui se sentit vite durcir. C'est à ce moment que la bouche de son professeur passa dans son cou, qu'il entreprit de dévorer, faisant gémir encore plus le plus jeune. Puis il lui reprit les lèvres tout en descendant ses mains sur ses fesses, il les serra légèrement et, d'un geste sûr, il souleva Harry qui enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque et ses jambes autour de ses hanches, sans cesser de l'embrasser.

Severus les amena dans la chambre et déposa sa précieuse charge sur le lit avant de la couvrir de son corps et de l'embrasser de nouveau. Impatient, il finit par se reculer et lancer un informulé qui déshabilla totalement son élève. Harry rougit de se trouver ainsi exposé mais ne se démonta pas, devant le regard de braise de son professeur, il lui fit subir le même sort et eut le souffle coupé en découvrant le corps du plus âgé, qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de bien voir la dernière fois.

Il avait un buste musclé à souhait, pas trop mais suffisamment, les épaules et les bras développés, ses huit abdominaux étaient visibles et couverts d'une fine ligne de poils qui descendait jusqu'au membre déjà bien gonflé du plus vieux.

Bon Dieu qu'il était bien monté, se dit Harry en voyant les mensurations vraiment généreuses du professeur. Cela eut pour effet de le rendre un peu nerveux. La dernière fois, il était sous l'influence de la potion et ne réfléchissait pas beaucoup mais là, il était pleinement conscient, et pas du tout expérimenté quant aux jeux d'adultes.

L'adulte présent le vit bien et se pencha tendrement sur lui pour l'embrasser, encore et encore, le pressant gentiment dans les draps, laissant peu à peu son poids sur l'autre corps augmenter. Il laissa ensuite ses mains caresser la peau d'Harry, et il entreprit de découvrir tous les points sensibles du lion, repassant dessus une fois repérés, embrassant, léchant, mordillant, faisant soupirer et gémir le jeune homme.

-Pro...

Aussitôt il reçut un baiser langoureux, le faisant taire. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, il réessaya.

-Pro...

Nouveau baiser.

-P...

Encore. Et encore. Cela dura un moment avant qu'Harry ne comprenne et ne rit doucement, sous les yeux amoureux, il pouvait le dire maintenant, il le sentait, de son professeur.

-Severus...

Il reçut un sourire et un autre baiser en récompense. Puis une main baladeuse caressa sa jambe, l'intérieur de sa cuisse, remontant doucement...

-Severus... !

-Qu'y a-t-il Harry ?

-Je... enfin je...

Devant le regard interrogateur, il murmura :

-Personne ne m'a jamais touché à part toi...

Une douce chaleur se répandit dans la poitrine de Rogue à ces mots. Il l'avait déjà deviné la dernière fois, mais que cela lui soit confirmé d'une façon aussi adorable, que Harry lui avoue n'avoir jamais connu personne d'autre, le vouloir lui en tant que premier... Il ne pouvait presque pas y croire. Et pourtant, les yeux verts montraient toute la sincérité du monde.

Il fit tout comprendre à son presque amant en l'embrassant passionnément et amoureusement, puis entreprit de couvrir son corps de baisers, descendant doucement, de la bouche, au cou, à la jugulaire, aux tétons, au torse, au nombril, avec lequel il joua un instant, mimant l'acte de sa langue, puis au pubis, pour enfin se positionner devant le membre de Harry, qui gémit en sentant un souffle chaud sur lui.

-Severus... ! fit-il lorsque l'autre embrassa son gland

L'autre répondit en humant tout en prenant le dit gland en bouche, testant son amant avant de l'avaler, le faisant crier de plaisir.

-Severus !

Il resta un instant comme ça, avant de commencer un lent va-et-vient avec sa tête, caressant le membre de sa langue, de ses lèvres, léchant puis mangeant puis léchant de nouveau, il passa un instant sa langue sur le gland rougi, le savourant, savourant les perles du jeune homme qui apparaissaient avant de le reprendre totalement. Une main dans sa chevelure l'encouragea à continuer et à accélérer, ce qu'il fit volontiers, augmentant les gémissements et les cris du lionceau.

-Se... Severus je vais... Je...

L'autre le comprit et détendit sa gorge pour avaler entièrement le plus jeune.

La gorge profonde eut raison de lui et il vint dans un cri, se déversant sur la langue du plus âgé qui avala avec délice. Il remonta ensuite en le léchant jusqu'au visage de Harry, qui put se goutter dans sa bouche. C'était étrange mais terriblement excitant et ça avait été tellement bon. Puis trois doigts se présentèrent à lui et il sut d'instinct ce qu'il devait faire. Il ouvrit timidement la bouche et les avala, les humidifiant comme il pouvait sous le regard bouillant de Severus.

Lorsque celui-ci considéra que ses doigts étaient assez mouillés, il les retira et embrassa Harry tandis qu'il faisait de petits cercles de son index contre l'anneau du garçon. Lorsque celui-ci se décrispa, il le pénétra doucement avant de se retirer immédiatement. Il continua un moment avant de vraiment le pénétrer. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que l'autre était assez détendu, il alla et vint avec le premier doigt. Bientôt rejoint du deuxième, les mouvements de ciseaux commencèrent pour préparer la venue de quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros. Le troisième doigt se joignit à la danse et Harry se cambra lorsqu'il toucha son point sensible.

Son professeur entreprit alors de caresser ce point encore et encore, faisant oublier la gêne au lionceau, mémorisant la localisation de ce point, se concentrant sur le plaisir qu'il procurait jusqu'à ce que le dit lionceau fasse, haletant :

-Se... Severus, j'ai besoin de toi... s'il te plaît.

Nouveau baiser tandis que Severus se positionnait :

-Respire profondément.

Il le fixa un instant dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime Harry...

Et il le pénétra, doucement, sans s'arrêter, jusqu'au bout, avant de stopper tout mouvement. L'autre avait respiré mais eut le souffle coupé par la douleur et la sensation de Severus en lui. Mais son aîné l'embrassa tout en caressant son membre, usant du plaisir pour le distraire. Il finit par remuer doucement des hanches, indiquant qu'il était prêt.

Rogue se retira avec douceur avant de revenir de la même façon et de toucher, merci sa mémoire exceptionnelle, la boule de nerfs d'Harry qui cria de plaisir. Les ondulations commencèrent alors, encore et encore, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus profondément, sous les gémissements de Severus et les cris d'Harry.

Le lion avait passé ses mains dans le dos du serpent, qu'il griffait sur les omoplates tout en s'arquant de plus en plus, à chaque retour en lui. Rogue vint l'embrasser avant d'accélérer vraiment, pilonnant littéralement le jeune homme qui en redemandait, le feu s'installant de nouveau dans son bas ventre.

Il se libéra soudain entre leur deux corps, emmenant son amant avec lui dans la jouissance. Son corps retomba sur les draps trempés de sueur, haletant. L'autre attendit, reprenant son souffle aussi avant de délicatement se retirer, de s'allonger aux côtés de son amour qu'il attira contre lui et de rabattre les couvertures.

Avec le peu de forces qui lui restait, Harry murmura :

-Je t'aime...

Il reçut un baiser :

-Je t'aime aussi...

Souriant et apaisé, il s'endormit sur ces mots, sur la chaleur de l'autre corps, le cœur léger, bercé par les battements de celui de l'autre être. Lorsqu'il entendit la respiration d'Harry se régulariser par le sommeil, Severus sourit et le rejoignit dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois^^**

**J'espère que ce Chapitre vous a plu, et que le Lemon n'a pas été décevant !**

**Une petite Review ? =)**

**A la semaine prochaine tout le monde !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Petit mot de l'auteur, comme d'habitude^^ : Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine, moi oui et me voici donc ce week-end avec la suite de cette histoire^^ Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des Reviews, et ceux qui ont décidé de me suivre !**

**Autre petite note : Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, nous sommes à un peu plus de la moitié de cette Fic^^**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes qui auraient pu m'échapper lors de la correction =)**

* * *

Chapitre 12

Severus se réveilla avec la douce sensation d'un corps contre le sien. D'une douceur sous sa main. D'un souffle sur son torse. Il se laissa le temps de doucement revenir à lui avant de baisser les yeux sur l'être qu'il enserrait de ses bras.

Il ne put retenir son sourire devant celui de bien être de Harry. Il passa lentement sa main dans les cheveux en bataille de son nouveau compagnon, heureux. L'autre papillonna doucement des yeux, revenant des abysses du sommeil à son tour.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Harry se sentit le plus heureux du monde, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, lorsqu'il se réveilla dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait, protecteurs et rassureurs. Lorsqu'il vit les onyx de son professeur briller d'amour pour lui, lorsqu'il se rappela les paroles qu'il avait reçues lors de leur nuit, nuit qui avait été magique, la sensation de ne faire qu'un plus forte que tout, il trembla de bonheur.

Rogue l'embrassa doucement, sa main sur la joue du gryffon, la caressant de son pouce.

-Bonjour

-Bonjour... lui répondit une voix encore ensommeillée.

-Tu as bien dormi ?

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête.

-Quelle heure est-il ?

Un « _Tempus »_ lui répondit : 10h00. Même Severus en fut surpris, il ne dormait jamais autant.

-Sev', tes cours...

Un silence lui répondit et Harry rougit en remarquant le surnom qu'il avait employé. Mais un baiser lui assura que c'était plus que bienvenu.

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'avais reçu un mot d'Albus hier me disant que j'avais ma matinée, tout comme toi. Mais il aimerait qu'on passe le voir lorsque nous serons levés. Il y a certaines choses que tu dois savoir.

Harry hocha la tête avant de refermer les yeux, savourant ce moment avec Severus, profitant de sa présence comme l'autre de la sienne. Ils étaient amoureux, rien d'autre ne comptait.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux lavés et habillés, dans le canapé, Severus avec un café et Harry, blotti contre lui, avec un chocolat chaud. Le petit brun sourit devant l'image qu'ils devaient renvoyer.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

-J'imagine les têtes des élèves de l'école s'ils nous voyaient comme ça. C'est fou, je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé aussi...

-Quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas... Aussi tactile et romantique je pense.

L'autre arqua un sourcil et Harry lui sourit avant de l'embrasser.

-Mais ça me plaît. Je suis heureux de pouvoir te découvrir vraiment alors qu'hier encore, je pensais que jamais il n'y aurait quoique ce soit entre nous.

Cette remarque lui valut un autre baiser.

-Tu as fini ?

-Oui, dit Harry en avalant la dernière gorgée de sa tasse

-Bien, avant d'aller chez le Directeur, il faut que je te demande quelque chose.

-Quoi donc ?

-Tu sais qu'il va falloir que nous parlions, j'ai des choses à te demander et d'autres que je dois t'expliquer. Alors je te laisse le choix : veux-tu que nous parlions maintenant ou après l'entrevue avec Albus ?

Harry réfléchit, il se doutait qu'une conversation viendrait tôt ou tard. Mais il ne voulait pas parler maintenant, s'expliquer avec Severus alors qu'ils avaient si bien commencé la journée.

-Après.

-Bien, allons-y alors.

Il fit disparaître leurs tasses et entraîna son amant vers la cheminée.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Albus Dumbledore contemplait la salle commune des Gryffondors par le biais de la boule de cristal de Minerva. Personne ne connaissait ce système. Il avait avec chaque professeur un lien direct, par un objet, lui permettant de voir ce qu'il ce passait dans telle ou telle salle commune. Contre toute attente, Minerva lui avait donné une boule de cristal, qu'il activait en cas de besoin urgent, pour un problème quelconque, il lui fallait juste l'autorisation de la Directrice de Maison : c'était un moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour aider les enseignants à participer plus à leurs débuts dans l'école. Il pouvait ainsi conseiller les nouveaux Directeurs de Maison (le dernier en date étant Severus mais il n'en avait eu nul besoin). Il avait beaucoup ri en comprenant les intentions de la Gryffondor : la boule était un cadeau de Sibylle et Minerva n'avait pas voulu la vexer en la jetant, elle lui avait trouvé une autre utilité.

Tout cela pour dire que les yeux bleus et perçants scrutaient maintenant le peu de Gryffondors présents. Il avait déjà pas mal observé la tour la journée d'avant et il avait repéré le première année qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu à la répartition, celui pour lequel un huitième lit avait été ajouté au dortoir.

Quand on possédait les éléments nécessaires et qu'on avait l'esprit aussi vif que le Directeur, il n'en fallait pas beaucoup plus pour tirer des conclusions. Il se dit qu'il devrait convoqué...

Le crépitement de la cheminée attira son attention et il arrêta la boule de cristal tandis que Severus et Harry faisaient leur apparition. Son regard se mit aussitôt à briller de malice et Harry frissonna tandis qu'il comprenait que le Directeur était très certainement au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit. Un regard vers son compagnon lui apprit qu'il l'avait déjà compris. Le mot dans la soirée de la veille avait effectivement mis la puce à l'oreille du Maître des Potions.

Lorsqu'Harry reporta son attention sur son Directeur, il ne put que baisser les yeux devant les siens, les paroles qu'il avait prononcées à l'infirmerie quelques jours plus tôt lui revenant en mémoire.

Dumbledore les invita à s'asseoir, ce qu'il firent, et leur proposa des bonbons au citron qu'ils refusèrent poliment.

-Bien, je suppose que si vous êtes présents tous les deux, et à priori d'humeur légère, l'expérience d'hier a bien fonctionné ?

-Vous le saviez, accusa Harry

-En effet Harry, je le savais, comme je sais beaucoup de choses dans ce château, ce que tu as dû comprendre depuis longtemps déjà. En ce qui concerne ce petit test, le professeur Rogue me l'avait effectivement exposé lorsque tu dormais encore, après m'avoir averti du mal qui te rongeait. La cause de ce mal a été identifiée, je présume ?

-Oui Albus, je peux dès à présent préparer l'antidote pour Monsieur Potter, il pourra le prendre dans la soirée.

-Bien, très bien. Harry, si tu es ici aujourd'hui, c'est qu'il y a des choses qu'il me faut t'expliquer.

L'autre le fixa, attentif, cela faisait des mois qu'il attendait ces fameuses explications.

-Tout d'abord, sache que si je ne t'ai pas dit que je n'étais pas mort, c'est parce que je l'étais jusqu'à peu avant mon retour.

Harry fronça les sourcils :

-Mais...

-Sais-tu comment fonctionne le sortilège de Mort Harry ?

-Il faut vouloir la mort de la personne.

-Exactement. Je vais te raconter une histoire, qui devrait te faire comprendre certaines choses.

« Il y a de ça des dizaines de centaines d'années, au commencement de la Magie, lorsque les sorciers apprenaient à la maîtriser, une guerre éclata entre deux familles très anciennes. L'une des deux familles possédaient deux héritiers. Le plus jeune comprit vite qu'il lui faudrait un sortilège assez puissant pour terrasser ses ennemis d'un seul coup. Il travailla dur et sans relâche afin de trouver la maîtrise qui permettrait de concentrer sa Magie dans la Mort. Il créa l'« _Avada Kedavra_ ». Son aîné en revanche, ne voulait pas se battre et pensait pouvoir discuter avec l'autre famille. Lorsqu'il découvrit ce que son cadet faisait, il chercha un moyen de l'arrêter. Mais l'autre ne voulait pas l'écouter, il était trop fier et trop désireux, trop jeune pour comprendre. L'aîné vola alors les travaux de son frère pour tenter de détourner la formule. Et il y parvînt. »

La surprise se peignit sur le visage du gryffon.

« Il réussit à créer un double effet au sortilège de Mort. Ainsi, lorsque le combat éclata, il put faire croire à son frère que les ennemis mouraient tandis qu'il travaillait à la paix. Lorsque celle-ci fut atteinte, les « morts » revinrent à la vie sous des yeux ébahis et le cadet comprit ce que son frère avait fait. Pour le lui faire payer, refusant de comprendre, il se tua avec son propre sortilège. »

Le Directeur marqua une pause, laissant Harry intégrer tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Severus attendait aussi, il connaissait déjà cette histoire, il avait trouvé un vieux livre de Dumbledore qui en parlait, et c'est comme cela qu'il avait compris la condition du vieux mage.

-Quel est ce double effet ?

Dumbledore sourit.

-Eh bien vois-tu, si une personne lance le sortilège de Mort, le vrai, mais refuse catégoriquement la mort de l'autre, refuse vraiment de le tuer au plus profond, alors la cible s'écroulera, exactement comme n'importe qui, à l'exception faite que seul son corps sera mort. Son âme, elle, ne sera qu'endormie, pour un temps indéterminé. En fait, l'aîné n'a jamais réussi à fixer ce temps, cela peut durer quelques mois ou quelques siècles. Heureusement, le sort peut être levé. Encore faut-il qu'on sache que la victime en est atteinte.

-Et c'est ce qu'il vous est arrivé...

-C'est exact.

-Mais alors... fit le lionceau en se tournant vers son professeur qui évita par tous les moyens son regard

-Tu as l'esprit vif Harry. En effet, seule la volonté suprême du professeur Rogue à ne pas me tuer a permis ma « survie », expliqua Albus avec une grande tendresse dans les yeux en observant aussi le grand brun qui tenta de rester impassible

Harry le regarda un moment avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le plus vieux des trois.

-Mais vous êtes tombés du haut de la tour d'Astronomie, même endormi, vous...

-Oh oui, j'aurais dû me retrouver brisé en fragments. Mais le sortilège rend le corps mort et le protège de toute influence extérieure. J'ai donc été préservé, ce qui explique aussi que ma tête soit intacte.

Severus retint la remarque sarcastique qui lui vint, ce n'était peut-être pas le moment. Un coup d'œil à son jeune amant lui apprit en effet qu'il était en réflexion intense, sans doute en train de faire le tri dans ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et culpabilisant de ses mots pour le plus âgé.

Harry y réfléchissait bien. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il avait été injuste envers le vieil homme, s'étant senti trahi. Il trouva un échappatoire dans l'humour, tentant de faire comprendre ses excuses au doyen :

-Encore de la vieille Magie hein ? fit-il en soupirant et en secouant la tête l'air accablé

L'autre partit d'un simple fou rire, signe qu'il comprenait et acceptait les excuses silencieuses et il fut bientôt rejoint par son protégé, Severus arborant même un sourire en coin.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans les appartements du Maître des Cachots, Harry se sentait le cœur léger, il était ravi de ne pas avoir été trompé par celui qu'il considérait comme son grand-père.

Cette légèreté dura tout le temps du repas, qu'un elfe servit sur la petite table ronde et que Harry et Severus partagèrent avec plaisir, discutant calmement. Le Directeur leur avait accordé encore une heure avant de retourner en cours et ils en profitaient pleinement. Le vieil homme leur avait aussi demandé de rester discrets le temps de découvrir qui en voulait à Harry et leur assura qu'ils avaient sa bénédiction : il était heureux que chacun ait trouvé quelqu'un qui le comblait et le règlement ne mentionnait rien quant aux relations entre un élève et son professeur, d'autant plus que Harry était majeur.

Lorsque le café arriva pour le plus vieux, en revanche, Harry se tendit. Il savait que le moment était arrivé, il en eut la confirmation lorsqu'il perçut le regard que l'autre lui lançait.

-Harry...

-Pose tes questions. Je répondrais.

-Très bien. Quand ces illusions ont-elles commencé ?

-Peu de temps avant cette fameuse nuit.

-Tu n'en avais jamais eu d'autres avant ?

-Non...

-Mais ?

-Je faisais des cauchemars. Depuis peu après la rentrée.

-Quelle fréquence ?

-Toutes les nuits.

-Étaient-ils de même nature que tes illusions ?

-Oui... Je te voyais mourir, seule la manière changeait : ce pouvait être comme cette fois-là, pendant la Guerre, ou d'une toute autre manière mais toujours de la main de Voldemort. Sur la fin, c'était toujours le même, celui qui s'est quasi matérialisé avec l'épouvantard.

-Je vois, tu prends donc bien la potion depuis longtemps. Est-ce que d'autres événements inhabituels se sont produits ?

-J'ai couché avec mon professeur.

-Harry... menaça Severus non sans un ton amusé

-Non, rien d'autre...

Il détourna les yeux à cette phrase et l'autre comprit qu'il ne disait pas la vérité.

-Que ce soit clair entre nous Harry, je ne disais rien avant, lorsque tu me mentais, parce que j'estimais que je n'avais pas à m'en mêler et parce que je savais que tu ne me répondrais pas. Mais les choses ont changé et si je sais que tu me mens, je ne te lâcherai pas si facilement. Je repose donc ma question : Est-ce que d'autres événements inhabituels se sont produits ?

Harry soupira avant de hocher la tête.

-Oui ?

-Je... je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je vais dire mais...

-Dis-le, je verrais.

-Je... pense qu'on essaie de me tuer.

-Quelle nouvelle, c'est ton réveil à l'infirmerie qui t'a donné cette idée ou le fait que je doive te préparer un antidote ?

-Je suis sérieux, j'ai subi plusieurs tentatives.

-Pardon ? fit l'autre, tout sourire disparu

-Sourd maintenant ?

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! Où et quand ?

-Un peu partout dans le château et un peu tout le temps. Ça a commencé avec une lettre contenant une lame de rasoir, puis une autre, puis une autre. J'ai lancé un sort test mais elles n'étaient pas ensorcelées. J'ai cru qu'on voulait juste me harceler, que c'était une petite vengeance personnelle. Puis les accidents ont commencé, une chute par-ci, une statue par-là et pleins d'autres, j'ai arrêté de les compter au bout de la dixième fois, ce qui devait être il y a un mois ou plus.

Il s'arrêta là, le regard de son amant étant aussi glacé que possible et Harry n'osa même pas imaginer ce qui arriverait lorsqu'ils auraient son bourreau. Il décida de changer de sujet.

-Une autre question ?

-Non, j'ai ce qu'il me faut...

-Mais il y a quelque chose dont tu aimerais me parler.

-...

-Sev'

-Je... voulais te parler de cette fameuse nuit, où Draco t'a donné cette potion aphrodisiaque. Je voulais t'expliquer mon comportement. Lorsque j'ai compris ce que tu avais bu, j'ai voulu te donner l'antidote mais il était trop tard. Mes sentiments pour toi m'ont alors poussé à m'occuper de toi. Et lorsque je me suis réveillé le lendemain, j'étais heureux, je crois que je peux le dire, je te tenais dans mes bras, nous avions passé la nuit ensembles, même si nous n'avions pas été jusqu'au bout, cela me suffisait. Et puis tu as souri et tu as murmuré que tu aimais quelqu'un. Ç'a été comme un choc, un retour à la réalité. Je te tenais dans mes bras mais je le devais à un aphrodisiaque. Tu souriais mais tu pensais à quelqu'un d'autre, du moins, c'est ce que je croyais. Je ne voulais pas te voir t'éveiller et me rejeter. Je ne voulais pas voir tes yeux exprimer plus de refus que ce que je pensais déjà y voir...

Il fut coupé par le corps d'Harry enjambant le sien. Il ne l'avait même pas vu arriver. Les douces lèvres du gryffon mirent fin aux explications. Il lui fit savoir, par ce simple contact, qu'il avait compris, qu'il lui pardonnait et que c'était bien lui qu'il aimait. Severus en soupira de bien être. Il répondit au baiser et profita encore un peu de son amant avant de devoir le libérer. De toute manière, il le retrouverait dans la soirée.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

On frappa à la porte et la voix d'Albus donna l'autorisation d'entrer. Neville entra, et s'installa devant le bureau.

-Bonjour Monsieur Londubat.

-Bonjour Monsieur.

-Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

-Bien, merci.

-Un bonbon au citron ?

-Non, merci.

Albus se servit lorsqu'un CRAC sonore retentit. Winky se trouvait inclinée devant le bureau.

-Ah Winky, relevez-vous. Nous vous attendions. Asseyez-vous, un bonbon ?

La petite elfe se releva, s'exécuta avec une petite hésitation et refusa le bonbon.

-Bien, vous êtes ici parce qu'il me faut vous demander un service et que vous êtes ceux qui me semblent les plus indiqués.

Voyant qu'il avait leur attention, il poursuivit :

-Voilà, il semblerait que nous ayons un intrus dans l'école.

-Un intrus professeur ?

L'autre hocha la tête.

-Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer l'incident d'Harry...

-Ç'a avoir avec ? demanda précipitamment Neville

Le garçon avait gagné en assurance durant la Guerre et perdait toute timidité lorsqu'on avait besoin de lui ou que ces amis étaient menacés.

-Je crains bien que oui. Harry aurait bu une potion à son insu et ce, durant une longue période. Heureusement, le professeur Rogue est en mesure de fabriquer l'antidote. Néanmoins, cela signifie que quelqu'un en veut à sa vie. En y regardant de plus près, je pense qu'il s'agit du première année en trop chez les Gryffondor.

-Qu'entendez-vous par « en trop » Monsieur ?

-Eh bien, j'avais compté, cela est un passe-temps très intéressant je trouve, le nombre de premières années dans chaque Maison le soir de la répartition et le dortoir de première année compte un lit en trop par rapport à mes calculs. J'avais vérifié et il se trouve qu'effectivement, il y a bien un première année en trop et non enregistré. Cependant, je ne peux pas le faire venir et l'interroger au risque de l'alerter s'il est bien le coupable ou de le terrifier s'il était bien simplement en retard comme le disait une lettre que j'avais reçue.

-Vous voulez que nous le surveillions.

-C'est exact, j'aimerais que vous le surveilliez et que vous me fassiez des rapports constants. S'il s'avère que notre... « suspect » est bien notre garçon, alors nous agirons.

-Et s'il s'en prend à Harry ?

-Arrêtez-le discrètement, sans vous faire repérer et venez me voir tout de suite.

-Bien Monsieur.

-Merci à vous, vous pouvez disposer.

Winky s'inclina avant de disparaître dans un autre CRAC pour assurer sa mission immédiatement, il était hors de question qu'on touche à un cheveux de Harry Potter !

Neville se leva aussi et fit un signe de tête au Directeur avant de sortir.

Dumbledore se relaxa un peu, Harry était entre de bonnes mains. C'est le moment que choisit la voix de Rogue pour retentir dans le bureau.

« _Êtes-vous seul Albus ?_ »

-Oui

« _Très bien, j'arrive._ »

Sur ces mots, la cheminée s'alluma de flammes vertes et le professeur fit son entrée. Il s'installa avec un simple hochement de tête et Albus sut que ce serait une conversation qu'il n'allait pas apprécier...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Harry se laissa tomber dans le canapé avec un grand soupir, aux côtés de Draco.

-Voilà une réaction fort peu élégante 'Ry...

-La Ferme Dray ! Non mais sérieux, cette journée a été horrible, entre la Divination où on m'a encore prédit la mort cinq fois au moins et les potions où je n'ai fait perdre que... quoi, 100 points à ma Maison, plus Hagrid qui voulait, _encore_, que j'aille voir le ministère pour autoriser les cours avec les Dragons, j'en ai MARRE !

-Oh aller Harry, dit Blaise, avec un sourire narquois, tu as l'habitude de toute façon alors de quoi tu te plains ?

-C'est sûr, dit Ron, mort de rire, vite suivi de Théo

Hermione et Pansy se contentèrent de sourires ironiques depuis la table basse sur laquelle elles faisaient de l'Arithmancie.

-Je vais les tuer, dit Harry à son ami blond

'Besoin d'aide ?'

'Tu passes en mode spirituel toi maintenant ?'

'Juste au cas où tu voudrais élaborer un plan de torture bien pensé, il ne faudrait pas qu'on nous entende...'

Ce fut au tour d'Harry d'éclater de rire sous les regards interrogateurs du roux, du noir et du châtain qui pâlirent devant le sourire sadique qu'arborait Draco.

Pansy choisit ce moment pour faire une remarque discrète à Hermione qui lui répondit en souriant, toutes les deux regardant les garçons. Blaise leva un sourcil inquisiteur mais la brune se contenta de secouer la tête. Le noir se glissa alors aux côtés d'Hermione et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle rougit mais le frappa gentiment avec le sourire.

Harry observa la scène avec un air satisfait. Il avait littéralement étouffé sa meilleure amie lorsqu'elle lui avait appris qu'elle avait osé parler au Serpentard et qu'ils sortaient ensembles.

Il en profita pour observer son autre meilleur ami et le surprit en train de regarder discrètement le blond avec une expression indéchiffrable. Ces yeux, en revanche, exprimaient l'envie de parler mais aussi de la colère et de l'incompréhension.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le brun décide de mettre son plan en action. Il parlerait à Severus ce soir.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois^^**

**Une petite Review ? =)**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Petit mot de l'auteur^^ : Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau Chapitre, comme demandé par certains et promis de ma part. Remerciements quand même avant à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser des Reviews sur les Chapitres précédents, et tous ceux qui ont décidé de me lire et de suivre cette histoire ! Merci ! =)**

**Deuxième petit mot : Désolée pour le retard de cette publication mais c'était l'Anniversaire de ma petite sœur, à qui je me permets une petite dédicace, et c'est à elle que j'ai consacré mon temps^^**

**Shishisama : Demandée avec tellement d'entrain, voilà la suite de ce récit, en espérant qu'elle te plaise^^**

**Kisis : Je t'aurais bien répondu mais si je le faisais, il n'y aurait plus une partie du suspens de l'histoire alors je ne peux que publier la suite pour que tu aies ta réponse au plus vite, réponse qui ne devrait plus beaucoup tarder^^**

**De Araujo ou Fleur : Merci à toi de me lire et d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un message. Je suis ravie que ça t'ait plu et voici la suite^^**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes qui auraient pu m'échapper lors de la correction =)**

* * *

Chapitre 13

Harry n'eut pas le temps de passer le tableau de Salazar que des bras musclés l'entouraient à la taille tandis que son amant l'embrassait tendrement. Il sourit avant de se reculer.

-Bonsoir à toi aussi... Tyran !

-Tyran ? Moi ?

-Oui, toi ! Sérieux Sev', 100 points ?

L'autre eut un petit sourire très Serpentard.

-Tu les méritais, et puis j'ai pu constaté que tu avais retrouvé la forme, tu ne t'es pas gêné pour me lancer quelques piques bien placées que je sache.

Harry lui rendit son sourire avant d'aller s'installer sur le canapé.

-Encore combien ?

-Environ 30 copies et je suis à toi.

-D'accord.

Il attendit que Severus retourne dans son bureau avant de sortir le livre dans lequel il avait trouvé la potion de partage d'esprit qu'ils avaient faite avec Draco. Il chercha bien et trouva celle qui l'intéressait : « Potion de Légilimencie », indiquait le titre. Juste ce qu'il lui fallait s'il comprenait bien les effets décrits. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à la fabriquer sous le nez du Maître des Potions sans que celui-ci ne le sache... Mission impossible quoi !

Heureusement, n'est pas Gryffondor qui le veut, il avait une petite idée pour que son cher et tendre ne vienne pas fourrer son nez dans son chaudron. Content de lui, Harry replongea dans sa lecture, après tout, il était nul et il allait devoir se concentrer.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-Sev' ?

-Oui ?

-Je me demandais quand tu comptais faire mon antidote ?

-Eh bien, le fait que ta peur soit d'ordre amoureuse et me concerne et que nous soyons ensembles a déjà dû annuler pas mal d'effets de la potion. J'avoue tout de même que j'avais d'abord pensé à le faire ce soir mais...

-Est-ce que je pourrais venir avec toi ? Je ne te dérangerai pas, je te le jure ; je pourrais m'exercer à tes cotés ?

-Toi, tu veux faire des potions à côté de moi ? Tu as décidé de me tuer, c'est ça ?

-Ha. Ha. Non, je me disais juste que ce serait l'occasion de m'entraîner aux potions et puis comme ça, je peux quand même être avec toi.

-Hum...

Devant les yeux de cocker du petit brun, il soupira. Seigneur, Merlin et tous les autres, il allait craquer devant la tête de chien battu de ce garçon alors qu'ils ne sortaient ensembles que depuis deux jours. Il allait vraiment devoir faire attention ou il finirait Poufsouffle avant la fin du mois.

-Bon, d'accord. Nous irons après le repas.

Il reçut un baiser en remerciement et soupira encore une fois.

C'est donc un peu anxieux quant à l'état dans lequel serait son labo personnel à la fin qu'il conduisit Harry devant la tapisserie d'un potionniste concentré. En les voyant arrivé, celui-ci choisit une fiole sur sa table et la leur présenta sous les yeux surpris du jeune homme.

Severus regarda la fiole: elle contenait un liquide transparent mais qui semblait devenir noir selon la lumière.

-Goutte du Mort-Vivant.

Le personnage peint sourit puis hocha la tête et le tableau révéla une entrée. Il poussa le jeune Gryffondor à l'intérieur et le suivit. Ils prirent un petit couloir qui les amena dans une pièce peu grande mais chaleureuse, enfin, plus que les cachots. C'était un espace de travail agréable, qui contenait plusieurs tables avec des chaudrons, quelques placards et une bibliothèque.

Voyant les yeux toujours surpris de son gryffon, il répondit à la question qui devait lui tourner dans le tête depuis 5 bonnes minutes.

-Non, je n'ai pas de mot de passe. Il me faut reconnaître la potion présentée pour entrer. Cela me permet de maintenir mes connaissances, si je puis dire. Choisis le chaudron que tu veux et installe-toi, je pense que je vais en avoir pour longtemps alors n'hésite pas à aller te coucher en avance si tu veux.

-Je peux rester dormir ici ?

-Si tu veux.

Il reçut un sourire de cent milles Watts et alla s'installer.

Harry décida de se mettre au fond de la pièce afin de ne pas le déranger et de pouvoir travailler tranquillement. Il sortit son livre de Potions ainsi que celui qu'il allait vraiment utiliser. Il ouvrit le premier sur leur dernière potion étudiée et le deuxième sur celle qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Il fit une liste mentale de ce qu'il lui fallait, alla chercher les ingrédients, jeta un dernier regard à son amant puis retourna à sa table. Il posa alors les ingrédients dans l'ordre précis où il en aurait besoin et commença à les préparer chacun comme il le fallait. Il ne remarqua pas le regard noir braqué sur lui.

-Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas cela en classe ?

Il leva les yeux et marqua un court instant de silence avant de répondre avec un peu d'hésitation.

-Je ne suis pas assez concentré à cause du stress alors je n'y pense pas. Cette méthode est celle que j'utilise en cuisine.

Sachant pertinemment qu'il était la raison principale du stress de son compagnon en classe, Severus soupira silencieusement et répondit :

-Je suis désolé, je sais que je n'ai pas été un bon professeur. Cependant, le stress ne devrait plus te poser problème maintenant alors n'hésite pas à utiliser cette méthode en cours. Tu m'a l'air en très bonne voie pour réussir la potion que tu as choisi de faire.

Harry sourit et se remit au travail. Il avait l'habitude de suivre les recettes. Après tout, lorsque Pétunia avait commencé à le faire travailler à la cuisine, il avait fallu qu'il apprenne. Mais le comportement de son professeur au début de ses études magiques l'avait totalement bloqué sur sa matière et il ne parvenait à rien en cours. Chercher une potion dans son livre, néanmoins, lui avait prouvé à quel point les potions pouvaient être intéressantes et utiles. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il retravaille bien cette matière. Et puis, son amant pourrait peut-être l'aider avec ce qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Sur cette pensée, il alluma son chaudron et commença minutieusement sa potion...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Deux heures et demi plus tard, il fut ravi de constater que ce que contenait son chaudron avait pile poil la bonne tête. Il fit le test donné sur un échantillon et aucun problème ne survint, signe qu'il avait bien respecter les étapes et quantités principales de cette préparation. Il mit donc sa potion en fiole et rangea sa table. Il remit ses livres dans son sac et rangea doucement le flacon. Il leva la tête pour voir son amant toujours très concentré. Il se leva donc et le laissa sans un bruit.

Il alla à la salle de bain puis se coucha dans le grand lit à baldaquin. C'est là qu'il remarqua que la pièce, froide lors de sa première venue, était maintenant très chaleureuse et relaxante. Peut-être avait-il une bonne influence sur Severus ? Cette pensée le fit sourire et il ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Demain allait être un jour compliqué et Draco l'assassinerait sûrement le jour d'après, lorsqu'il aurait compris ce qu'il avait fait...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ron arriva devant la statue de Vélane qui décorait le couloir et soupira bruyamment. Il hésitait vraiment à entrer. Suivre les plans d'Harry n'avait jamais été une très bonne idée. Il serra la fiole qu'il avait dans la poche et se calma, se rappelant sa conversation avec le brun.

**Flash Back**

_Le matin même, Harry avait demandé à Ron s'il pouvait lui parler en privé, dans la journée. Le roux avait bien entendu accepté, si son meilleur ami avait besoin de quelque chose, il serait là. Ils saisirent l'occasion dans l'après-midi, lors du cours d'Arithmancie de Pansy et Hermione tandis que Blaise, Draco et Théo allaient à la Bibliothèque. Ils se rendirent dans la Salle sur Demande et se posèrent tranquillement._

_-Alors ? De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?_

_-As-tu confiance en moi ?_

_-Quoi ?_

_-As-tu..._

_-J'ai compris. Ce que je ne comprends pas, en revanche, c'est pourquoi tu me poses cette question ! Ou plutôt, comment tu peux me poser cette question ! Évidemment que j'ai confiance en toi enfin !_

_Harry eut un petit sourire d'excuse. C'est vrai que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure façon d'aborder les choses._

_-Désolé, mais il fallait que je te le demande. C'est très important pour la suite._

_-Mais encore... ?_

_-D'abord, promets-moi de ne pas m'interrompre, je sais que ce sera dur mais tais-toi jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini._

_Le roux hocha la tête, montrant qu'il avait compris mais aussi qu'il était très attentif à ce qui allait être dit._

_-Je sais que tu aimes Draco._

_OK, il avait promis de se taire mais de toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu parler. Ces yeux s'écarquillèrent, sa respiration se coupa, son visage perdit toutes ses couleurs et Harry crut qu'il allait s'évanouir sur le champ. Il poursuivit à toute allure._

_-Je sais aussi que tu ne veux pas l'avouer ou lui avouer parce que tu bloques à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la Guerre. Tu n'arrives pas à passer outre le fait qu'il soit Serpentard, avec des idées de Sang-Pur, ce qu'il nous a fait pendant 6 ans, ce qu'il a dit et j'en passe beaucoup. Crois-moi, j'étais pareil au début mais sache que tu as faux, sur toute la ligne. Tu n'as pas besoin de cette protection que tu as mise en place, tu n'as pas besoin de cette restriction sur tes sentiments. Tout t'expliquer prendrait trop de temps et puis ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, ça concerne la vie de Draco et je ne saurais même pas te l'expliquer correctement. Mais crois-moi, Draco n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je sais que tu as commencé à t'en rendre compte, de par le fait qu'il m'a aidé, et tout ce temps passé avec lui depuis que nous nous sommes tous réunis avec Blaise, Théo, Pansy et Hermione. Je sais que du coup, tu doutes encore plus. Alors voilà, le mot d'ordre des Gryffondors étant ACTION, je veux que tu prennes ceci._

_Il lui tendit un flacon contenant un liquide argenté. Ron le regarda sans réaction, les mots prononcés faisant leur chemin dans son cerveau. Harry agita un peu ce qu'il tenait et Ron le prit de sa main tremblante. Il le fixa un peu avant de regarder le brun avec une totale incompréhension._

_-Voilà ce que tu vas faire et je t'en prie, promets-moi que tu vas le faire (l'autre hocha la tête avec hésitation) : tu vas te rendre dans les cachots, dans un couloir que je te montrerais sur la Carte du Maraudeur. Là, tu trouveras une statue. Tu lui donneras le mot de passe et tu entreras sans te faire repérer._

_-Que garde cette statue ?_

_-Les appartements de Draco..._

**Fin du Flash Back**

Il soupira encore une fois. Il avait promis à Harry de le faire. Et quelque part, il voulait le faire. Il ne voulait plus de toutes ces insécurités, il voulait penser que tout ce qu'il croyait de Malfoy était faux et que le jeune homme qu'il pensait avoir entrevu et dont il était amoureux existait bel et bien, que ce n'était pas qu'une illusion.

Il leva un regard plein de défi et donna le mot de passe que lui avait donné Harry : _Forgiveness_.

La statue le regarda avant de s'écarter gracieusement. Il entra dans une chambre où se mêlaient le rouge et le vert. Elle était chaleureuse, un bureau en acajou se trouvait contre le mur de droite tandis qu'une armoire du même matériau lui faisait face. Au centre le la pièce, un grand lit à baldaquin, de deux places, aux rideaux verts fermés, se tenait. Ron inspira et écouta : rien. Il s'avança et, doucement, sans faire de bruit, tira les rideaux. Aucun sortilège ne les protégeait et ils s'ouvrirent donc, révélant des draps de leur couleur, mais aussi et surtout, un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds, qui dormait.

Ron ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer un peu : sa peau blanche, ses muscles légèrement révélés, son visage fin, moins pointu qu'avant et ses yeux, cachés par des paupières fermées. Ses lèvres fines frémissaient de temps à autre et Ron se rendit ensuite compte qu'il commençait à s'agiter.

A sa grande surprise, il commença à se plaindre sans qu'on puisse comprendre ce qu'il disait et des larmes commencèrent à couler sur son visage. Le roux s'assit alors sur le bord du lit et recueillit les larmes d'une main avant de replacer une mèche qui collait au doux visage du Serpentard.

Il ne perdit pas de temps et sortit le flacon.

« _Ouvre-le et bois son contenu. Une fois cela fait, penche-toi et colle ton front à celui de Draco._ »

Il ouvrit la fiole et avala le liquide argent d'une seule traite. Il colla son front à celui de son vis-à-vis et se sentit tout à coup comme aspiré. Il ferma les yeux et des souvenirs et des visions commencèrent à affluer dans son esprit.

« « «

_**Un Draco de 3 ans courant dans les bras d'un père souriant, en riant. Des portes s'ouvrant, révélant un homme âgé, au visage dur et au regard glacial. Lucius reposant son enfant dans la précipitation et prenant un air sévère, ordonnant à un elfe de l'emmener parce qu'il le dérangeait.**_

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

_**Un Draco de six ans qui apporte un dessin au même vieil homme.**_

_**-Grand-père, je vous ai fait un dessin.**_

_**-Je n'en veux pas ! Tu devrais travailler au lieu de perdre ton temps !**_

_**-Je... Je vous demande pardon...**_

_**-Un Malfoy ne s'excuse pas Draco ! Endoloris !**_

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

_**Un Draco hurlant sous les sortilèges, à différents âges. Un Draco se soignant, tentant d'empêcher le sang de couler de son dos lacéré, se cachant lorsque son père entre mais pas suffisamment vite. Un Lucius Malfoy pâle devant ce massacre.**_

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

_**Un Draco Malfoy sans plus aucune expression sur le visage, à la conduite parfaite, silencieux, âgé de 7 ou 8 ans.**_

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

_**Un Lucius Malfoy au visage de plus en plus dur et de plus en plus froid.**_

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

_**Un Draco en larmes, chez lui, puis à Poudlard...**_

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

_**Un Draco Malfoy devant Voldemort, subissant les sortilèges et la pression constante d'être surveillé, de pouvoir perdre la vie à n'importe quel instant.**_

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

_**Un Draco Malfoy se disputant avec un Serdaigle et palissant devant un Ron Weasley au regard glacial, que l'on croirait dirigé vers lui.**_

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

_**Un Draco Malfoy se lacérant les bras, en silence, les larmes coulant sur son visage hanté.**_

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

_**Un Draco Malfoy tentant d'effacer sa marque avec la lame d'un poignard.**_

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

_**Un Draco Malfoy devant une baguette allumée :**_

_**-Bureau des Aurors ?**_

_**-Je sais où se trouve Lucius Malfoy...**_

_**-Qui est-ce ?**_

_**-Venez...**_

_**Une adresse. Une baguette s'éteignant devant un Draco laissant échapper son désespoir...**_

» » »

Ron fut brutalement ramené à la réalité en étant repoussé avec force. Il se retrouva, toujours assis, les mains d'un Draco tremblant, en larmes, pâle, surpris et apeuré, appuyées sur son torse tandis qu'ils étaient tous deux à bout de souffle.

Le roux n'en revenait pas : il n'avait pas vraiment vu tout cela, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas possible, Draco ne pouvait pas avoir vécu tout cela ! Comment ç'avait pu arriver ? Comment pouvait-on souffrir à ce point ?

La voix du blond le ramena, faible et tremblotante :

-R... Ron... ? Je... Qu'est-ce que...

-Draco...

L'autre écarquilla encore plus les yeux. Ron était bien là ? Il l'avait appelé par son prénom ? Non, non ce ne pouvait être vrai. Il tenta de se reconstituer un masque mais il n'y arrivait pas, il venait de revivre sa vie en un éclair, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. Avait-il rêvé ?

Il se recula un peu et un bruit de verre brisé attira son attention. Il baissa les yeux pour apercevoir un flacon à terre, avec ce qui semblait être un petit reste de potion.

Il paniqua immédiatement.

'Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Je vous en supplie, Merlin, Salazar, dites-moi qu'il n'y est pour rien et qu'il n'a pas vu tout ce que j'ai vu ! Pitié ! Je ne le supporterais pas ! Je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste encore plus !'

Mais le simple regard du roux lui fit comprendre que ses prières étaient inutiles, il avait bien vu tout ce qu'il venait de voir, il venait d'entrer dans son esprit et de voir tous ses souvenirs, toute sa vie...

Une peur sans nom s'empara de lui. Il ne pouvait plus réfléchir. Il lui fallait partir, maintenant, il devait s'éloigner au plus vite.

Il retira ses mains du torse de l'autre garçon, sur lequel il n'avait pas conscience de les avoir laissées, dans le but de se reculer et de sortir du lit pour s'enfuir mais le roux ne l'entendait pas de cette manière et lui attrapa aussitôt le bras pour le ramener avec force contre lui.

Draco se débattit, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, ne voulant pas y croire.

Ron raffermit alors sa poigne, enserrant la taille du jeune homme pâle d'un bras de fer tandis qu'il amenait son autre main dans ses cheveux qu'il caressa doucement. Il refusa de le lâcher et Draco finit par abandonner, se laissant aller à l'étreinte, se réfugiant dans les bras protecteurs.

Il laissa exprimer tout ce qu'il avait toujours contenu. Personne n'avait jamais su, à part ses quelques proches et Harry et Blaise, à qui il en avait dit beaucoup, ainsi que son parrain, qui l'avait aidé comme il avait pu.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils avaient passés ainsi lorsque la voix chaude et douce de celui qu'il aimait chuchota dans son oreille :

-Oh Draco, je suis tellement désolé... Je... Je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas... Je refusais d'accepter, je ne voyais pas ta souffrance, je me suis contenter des apparences, laissant mes préjugés s'exprimer. Je ne pouvais pas accepter ce que je ressentais pour toi en sachant ce que tu pensais, ce que je croyais que tu pensais, ton comportement... Harry a raison, j'ai laissé mes insécurités prendre le dessus. Mais là... Je ne peux plus, je ne peux plus me mentir... Draco, ce que tu as vécu est horrible et je me rend compte à présent à quel point j'avais tort, de te traiter ainsi et aussi et surtout de ne pas t'avoir dit... de ne pas avoir osé te dire...

L'autre arrêta de respirer, il n'imaginait rien, n'est-ce pas ? Ron ne pouvait pas s'apprêter à lui dire...

-Je t'aime...

C'était doux, un murmure à peine audible sauf pour lui. C'était chaud. C'était Ron, il le serrait contre lui, il lui avait dit ces mots que jamais il ne pensait entendre. Les larmes coulèrent encore et il se serra autant qu'il le pouvait contre celui qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait en retour. Il voulut parler mais sa gorge était douloureuse. Ron se recula pour mieux le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je... Je suis dé... désolé... je ne pouvais pas... je... le dire...

-Ça n'a plus aucune importance, le coupa le roux, Je t'aime.

C'était ferme et Draco se sentit soudain comme libéré. Il pouvait le dire, il pouvait l'exprimer sans crainte.

-Je t'aime aussi... Ron...

Le roux prit son visage en coupe, essuya de ses pousses les larmes qui coulaient encore un peu et s'avança doucement. Il chuchota encore des excuses avant de baisser les dernières protections qu'il avait mises autour de son cœur, et avec amour et tendresse, il amorça leur premier baiser. Il y mit tous ses sentiments, voulant tout faire passer par ce simple contact de leurs lèvres. Draco en soupira de bien-être tout en fermant les yeux. Une langue chaude quémanda une entrée qu'il accorda sans plus tarder, heureux, pour la laisser jouer avec la sienne dans un ballet langoureux mais tendre.

La passion prit vite place et Ron se montra plus possessif, faisant ainsi comprendre au blond à quel point il l'aimait vraiment. Puis il se recula, le souffle un peu court. Il scruta les beaux yeux aciers et embrassa la joue de leur propriétaire et son désormais petit-ami.

Il regarda le lit avant de regarder de nouveau Draco. Celui-ci comprit et c'est avec bonheur qu'il se décala pour laisser le roux s'installer à sa place. Une main dans son dos l'amena ensuite contre le corps chaud et bien musclé de son amour qui l'enserra de nouveau de ses bras. Draco posa sa tête dans le creux du cou de Ron et soupira. Il se sentait vivant, il se sentait aimé.

-Je t'aime...

-Je t'aime aussi Dragon...

Le dit Dragon sourit de surprise à ce surnom avant de se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée. Il n'aurait voulu être nul part d'autre à ce moment précis.

Ron attendit et observa son amour tandis que sa respiration se faisait régulière par le sommeil. Il sourit amoureusement et l'embrassa encore du bout des lèvres avant de le rejoindre au pays des rêves, trois pensées l'accompagnant.

Il remercierait Harry, à qui ils devaient tout.

Il ne laisserait plus personne toucher à son Dragon.

Il était heureux et amoureux...

* * *

**Et voilà^^**

**J'espère que ce Chapitre vous a plu ainsi que mon deuxième couple favori =)**

**Une petite Review ? =)**

**Bisous tout le monde et à la semaine prochaine !**

**Ah, et je suis en VACANCES à partir d'hier donc, même si je travaille au mois de Juillet, ça veut dire plus de temps pour faire travailler mes petits doigts alors on verra ce que ça va donner...^^ Bon Courage à ceux pour qui ce n'est peut-être pas encore le cas !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Petit mot de moi-même^^ : Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine et que vous êtes prêts à profiter des VACANCES ! Tout d'abord, comme d'habitude, un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des Reviews et à tous ceux qui ont décidé de suivre cette histoire^^ Merci !**

**Yumi : Je suis ravie de te « revoir », cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu un message de ta part^^ Je suis contente que le Chapitre t'ait plu et j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite.**

**De araujo : De rien, contente qu'il te plaise et voilà la suite =)**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes qui auraient pu m'échapper lors de la correction =)**

* * *

Chapitre 14

Draco se réveilla serein. Il ne se rappelait même plus de la dernière fois qu'il avait aussi bien dormi, sans cauchemars, sans mauvais souvenirs. Il se sentait bien. Il ouvrit les yeux en sentant une douce caresse sur son dos, pour tomber sur deux orbes bleus étincelants qui le fixaient amoureusement.

Son souffle se coupa un instant. Il n'avait pas rêvé. Ron était bien là, il lui avait dit ces mots tant espérés, il l'avait pris dans ses bras, il avait dormi avec lui. C'était presque trop beau.

Mais lorsqu'il revit toute la sincérité qu'exprimaient ces yeux, il sourit. Timidement, il s'avança vers Ron, qui était appuyé, la tête sur une main, le coude enfoncé dans l'oreiller, l'autre main posée sur la hanche de Draco, un sourire maintenant aux lèvres en voyant Draco s'avancer vers lui, pour déposer un baiser sur la bouche du roux.

Roux qui répondit bien volontiers au baiser et lorsque Draco se retira, Ron reprit possession de ses lèvres, pas rassasié du tout. Il mit bien vite de la passion dans ses gestes et surplomba son amour, le faisant basculé sans jamais rompre le contact. Il glissa sa main dans les cheveux blonds et soyeux et les caressa un peu. Puis, lorsqu'il daigna le lâcher, il fixa les yeux gris de Draco :

-Bonjour Dragon...

-Bonjour...

-Bien dormi ?

-Avec toi, oui...

Ron sourit.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

Sur ces mots, Ron l'embrassa encore une fois avant de se lever.

-Aller, ou nous allons être en retard.

-Pour ce que ça te changerait...

-Pardon ?

-Rien, rien...

-Bien sûr que si, aller, ose répéter tes paroles !

Avec un sourire espiègle, Draco se leva aussi et alla embrasser le roux, passant ses bras autour de son cou. Puis il le lâcha...

-Premier à la douche !

...et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Ron resta un instant stupéfait avant de secouer la tête, le sourire aux lèvres.

En tournant un peu, il vit un paquet déposé sur le bureau, un papier plié, marqué de son nom, dessus. Il s'approcha et ouvrit le petit mot.

« _J'espère pour toi que tu en auras besoin parce que sinon ce sera ta fête._

_Ton meilleur ami_ »

Il ouvrit le paquet et trouva son uniforme ainsi que son sac de cours. Vraiment, Harry pouvait penser à tout quand il voulait.

Il prit le tour lorsque son petit-ami sortit de la salle de bain, non sans lui voler un baiser au passage.

Peu de temps après, ils étaient fin prêts. Ils sortirent donc et Draco sentit son cœur bondir lorsque son gryffon lui prit la main. Ils ne croisèrent personne et prirent un peu de temps pour se rendre à la Grande Salle, discutant, échangeant certains aveux qu'ils pensaient ne jamais se dire, se découvrant.

Draco demanda à Ron comment il avait obtenu la potion, lui qui était une telle calamité dans cette matière. Cette remarque lui valut un baiser passionné, « pour te montrer que je ne suis une calamité que dans ce domaine » avait dit le roux avec un regard brûlant et un sourire vainqueur.

Lorsqu'ils croisèrent d'autres élèves à l'approche de la salle, en revanche, Draco fut saisi de panique. Il se fichait de ce qu'on disait sur lui, il avait l'habitude, mais il était hors de question que son amour reçoive des regards de haine ou des remarques par sa faute. Il retira donc précipitamment sa main de celle du roux et évita consciencieusement son regard lorsque celui-ci se tourna vers lui.

Mais Ron n'était pas idiot et il comprenait déjà beaucoup son petit-ami, grâce à la vision, à Harry et à leur temps passé en groupe, en plus de celui qu'il avait passé, des années durant, à l'observer en secret, et il refusait tout simplement que Draco tente de le protéger de quelque manière que ce soit de remarques d'idiots à qui il ferait la peau s'ils osaient ne serait-ce qu'une parole envers le blond.

C'est donc en arrivant devant les portes ouvertes révélant les tables qu'il s'arrêta, imité par réflexe par son compagnon. Il vit bien quelques têtes se tourner vers eux, s'attendant sûrement à un échange venimeux entre le Serpentard et le Gryffondor. Il croisa alors les yeux d'Harry, apparemment très heureux, montrant une approbation sans faille.

Il sourit et, alors que Draco commençait à s'éloigner vers la table des Serpentards, il passa un bras ferme autour de la taille du blond, le collant à lui, et plongea son regard sûr dans les yeux apeurés de son vis-à-vis. Un silence de plomb était tombé devant ce geste et tous avaient les yeux ronds et attendaient une explication. Harry, lui, souriait, il savait que Ron ferait quelque chose comme ça, après tout, quand le roux avait décidé quelque chose, il était fier de le clamer et ne se laissait pas impressionné.

-Je n'ai pas honte de nous Dragon, (Draco rougit presque devant l'emploi publique de ce surnom) et il est hors de question que je cache notre relation. Les autres peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent, mais je t'aime. Tu es mon petit-ami et j'entends bien me comporter comme tel.

Il se tourna avec un regard de défi pour tous avant d'entraîner d'un pas décidé son amant vers la table des rouges.

Draco n'eut pas le temps de sauter de joie (intérieurement, bien sûr) qu'il se trouva tiré par le bras de son amour. Il comprit vite que celui-ci le conduisait vers sa table et se demanda ce qui allait se passer, le silence pesant toujours et les regards toujours braqués sur eux.

Ron arriva à la hauteur d'Harry, assis de l'autre côté de la table, arborant un sourire tellement resplendissant que le blond commença à se demander si l'autre n'était pas pour quelque chose dans sa mise en couple. Il ne put penser plus que son petit-ami s'installa à côté de Dean et Seamus et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, le tira vers lui, le faisant tomber en avant et l'installant sur ses genoux. Il se servit ensuite trois pains au chocolat et un bol de chocolat avant de croquer dans l'un d'eux à pleines dents. Réalisant qu'aucun son ne retentissait, il leva la tête pour trouver les regards incrédules de son amour et de la salle, ceux d'un Harry se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire, d'un Neville et d'une Hermione souriant de surprise et d'un Dean et d'un Seamus aux yeux ronds mais plus en fixant les derniers pains que Ron s'était accaparé qu'autre chose. Le roux avala en fronçant les sourcils et regarda Harry :

-Bah quoi ?

C'était la question de trop. Harry éclata de rire, bientôt rejoint pas Hermione, Neville, Seamus et Dean, ce dernier le frappant amicalement dans le dos avant de serrer l'épaule de Draco dans un geste chaleureux de bienvenue. Il se tourna ensuite vers son blond à lui pour lui rouler la galoche de sa vie, tant qu'on y était. Ron les regarda tous avec un sourire avant de tourner la tête vers son petit-ami, les sourcils levés. Celui-ci se remit et secoua la tête de dépit avant de sourire et de croquer dans le pain que le roux avait toujours en main. Il le fixait avec un regard triomphant lorsque Ron s'avança et lécha un peu de chocolat au coin de sa bouche. Puis il poursuivit la mission qu'il s'était apparemment donnée de vider, encore une fois, la table du petit déjeuner, servant au passage son chéri.

Chéri qui regarda autour de lui pour voir que la table des Gryffondors poursuivait déjà son activité, apparemment pas dérangée pour un sous, de même que celle des Poufsouffles, dont certaines filles les regardaient avec des yeux pleins d'étoiles (ces sentimentales alors !). Puis arriva la table des Serdaigles dont certains avaient également digérés le choc. D'autres le regardaient avec des yeux parfois noirs avant de tourner vite la tête. Draco se rendit ensuite compte que cela venait de son petit-ami qui tuait d'un simple regard ceux qui osaient contredire ses actes. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul, certains Gryffondors l'aidant volontiers.

Puis vint la table de sa propreMaison. On les regardait mais aucun mot n'était dit. Blaise, Pansy et Théo souriaient et les autres se taisaient, une acceptation et, pour certains, de l'espoir, dans les yeux. Si leur Prince voulait être avec le roux, il serait avec le roux et ils n'avaient rien à dire.

C'est à ce moment qu'il vit Hermione se lever et se diriger vers la table des Serpentards. Elle s'installa entre ses amis et continua son petit déjeuner après avoir embrassé le noir. Les verts ne dirent rien et certains engagèrent même la conversation avec eux.

Il tourna alors la tête vers la table professorale où le Directeur avait des yeux plus pétillants que jamais, son rêve de voir les Maisons partager se réalisant enfin, et les autres professeurs discutaient entre eux, non sans un sourire de contentement eux aussi. Son parrain ne laissait rien voir, mais il sut décrypter la joie et l'approbation quoiqu'un peu réticente sans doute devant sa relation nouvelle.

C'est là qu'il tourna la tête vers Harry, en face d'eux, arborant toujours ce sourire énorme, un air de « je-sais-ce-qu'il-s'est-passé » sur le visage. Et Draco capta. Ron était nul en potion et celle qu'il avait bue était une potion de _Spiritualité_. Il comprit alors que son ami brun, non seulement n'y était pas pour rien dans sa mise en couple, mais y était pour _tout_.

'Sache que ta mort est maintenant imminente Harry... enfin, dès que je t'aurais serré dans mes bras, cela va de soit.'

Cette réplique fit rire le Gryffondor de bon cœur, ignorant les regards interrogateurs qu'il reçut.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas vu, en revanche, c'était la crispation d'un premier année, non loin de là, lors de l'annonce du couple que formaient le vert et le rouge. Neville par contre, ne la manqua pas du tout et se dit que les choses commençaient à se préciser. Il avait en effet quelques éléments en tête qui commençaient à s'assembler pour former une réponse à la question qu'ils se posaient avec Dumbledore.

Il se fit une nouvelle note mentale avant de se replonger dans sa conversation avec Harry. Ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, la relation de Draco et Ron. Le roux était son ami et si Harry, Hermione et lui, étaient amis avec le blond, alors il serait ami avec le blond. Il avait appris à pardonner depuis la fin de la Guerre et il ne voulait plus vivre dans le passé ou la vengeance.

Il se focalisa donc sur ce que lui disait le brun. Brun qui, lui aussi, jubilait intérieurement. Tous ses amis étaient heureux et en couple, il était lui-même avec l'homme qu'il aimait, quoique l'idée de le cacher l'attrista un peu, et il avait pris son antidote le matin même. Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-Harry !

...ou pas !

Tout le monde se précipita vers le jeune homme qui était à terre, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Son instinct de duelliste l'avait poussé à dégager le passage juste au moment où un sort vert passait près de sa tête. Heureusement, le groupe n'avait pas été touché non plus.

Il fixa le mur derrière lui où le sort avait atterri, laissant une grande trace brûlée. Tous se tenaient près de lui, baguette sortie, mais personne n'était là. Harry se releva, sortit la sienne et alla dans la direction du sortilège jusqu'au détour du couloir. Personne.

Il retourna près des filles, de même que les garçons qui l'avaient accompagné.

-Tu n'as rien ?

-Je vais bien Mione.

-Tu vas encore me dire que c'est un sortilège qui a mal tourné peut-être ?

Il soupira. Blaise, passant un bras autour de la taille de sa petite amie, fronça les sourcils :

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

-Rien d'important.

-Harry ! le rouspéta Hermione

Il soupira de nouveau tandis qu'elle expliquait :

-Harry a failli mourir plusieurs fois cette année, notamment cette fois où une statue lui est littéralement tombée dessus. Il m'a affirmé que c'était un accident mais j'ai bien vu que ces accidents se répétaient un peu trop souvent : chute dans les escaliers, statues, créatures, et maintenant ça ; c'est trop pour n'être que des coïncidences.

-Ce n'est rien enfin !

-'Ry, ta vie n'est pas rien. Tu veux que je te rappelle ce _qu'il_ ressentirait s'il t'arrivait quelque chose ? intervint durement Draco

-Attendez, c'est moi qui suis perdu maintenant. De quoi parlez-vous ? Dragon ?

Celui-ci regarda son petit-ami : comment allait-il détourner l'attention ? …ou il pouvait ne pas détourner...

-C'est...

-Potter ! le coupa une voix connue de tous

Ils se tournèrent pour voir le professeur Rogue arriver d'un pas sûr comme toujours mais un peu précipité.

Harry vit son amant arriver et son cœur battit un peu plus vite. Rien que de le voir le rassurait.

-Rogue, dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait froide

L'autre s'arrêta à quelques pas d'eux et les fixa avant d'apercevoir la trace sur le mur. Ils le virent serrer les points.

-Encore en train d'enfreindre le règlement à ce que je vois. Puis-je savoir de quel droit vous dégradez l'école de vos sortilèges ?

-Je n'y suis pour rien Monsieur, répondit le brun d'une voix polaire.

-Vraiment ? Dans ce cas vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à ce que je fasse faire un test à votre baguette et à répondre à quelques questions, n'est-ce pas Monsieur Potter ? Après tout, selon vos dires, vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher...

Et avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse réagir ou ajouter quelque chose, il le saisit par le bras, l'amena à la porte la plus proche et le poussa à l'intérieur de la salle de classe vide. Lorsque la porte claqua de nouveau en se fermant, le silence s'imposa, tous enregistrant la scène.

-Mais quel con !

-Ronald !

-M'enfin, il s'acharne sur Harry alors que celui-ci vient de se prendre un sort !

-Le professeur n'en sait rien et Harry a évité ce sort !

-Mais...

-Ne t'en fais pas, le coupa Draco en passant ses bras autour de son cou, il ne lui fera rien...

Et il l'embrassa pour couper-court à ses répliques.

-Mouais, fit Ron une fois détaché des lèvres de son petit-ami, je leur laisse 10 minutes...

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et sourit avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, pour le plus grand plaisir du roux.

Blaise passa son bras autour de la taille d'Hermione, l'autre sur les épaules de Pansy, Théo à leurs côtés, en les regardant :

-Ah, l'amour !

Ils rirent en acquiesçant.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

La porte se ferma et Harry fut tiré jusqu'au bureau professoral. Là, son amant le lâcha et enchaîna aussitôt :

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Harry pesa le pour et le contre puis décida que de toute façon, il était hors de question qu'il mente à son amant. Il soupira, ça en devenait une manie, et détourna le regard :

-Sortilège de mort...

Son amour perdit instantanément toute couleur, ses poings se fermèrent avec force et sa mâchoire se crispa. Ses yeux se glacèrent et il se mit à fixer la fenêtre. Il ne dit rien mais Harry attendit, sentant qu'il avait besoin de faire un peu le point. C'est un murmure qui lui fit lever la tête :

-Si je lui mets la main dessus...

Ces paroles suffirent. Le plus jeune franchit le pas qui le séparait de son compagnon et passa ses bras autour de sa taille tandis qu'il se lovait contre lui, le plus possible. Les bras musclés ne mirent pas longtemps à imiter le geste.

-Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas...

Les bras se resserrèrent et Severus souffla, laissant sa frustration le quitter pour laisser place au contentement de tenir son amant contre lui. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi avant de se séparer un peu. Harry releva la tête et vit tout l'amour de son professeur ainsi que toute son inquiétude dans son regard. Il lui sourit pour le rassurer et profita qu'il était un peu baissé pour lui voler un baiser léger. Puis il s'écarta, contourna le bureau et s'assit dessus, face à la fenêtre la plus proche.

Severus le regarda faire et le rejoint, se plaçant debout à côté de lui.

-Comment as-tu su qu'il s'était passé quelque chose ?

-Eh bien... J'avais, pour tout te dire, mélangé une potion à ton antidote. Si tu es en danger, je le sens. Un peu comme les objets magiques que possède Albus ou ceux qu'avait Fol'Œil.

Le petit brun le regarda bouché bée.

-C'était... bien pensé Sev'... et aussi assez Serpentard.

-Je ne suis pas le Directeur de cette Maison pour rien Gryffon...

-Je me doute... Vous n'êtes pas mal dans votre genre.

-Hum hum. Draco a été particulièrement inventif ces derniers temps. Je te trouvais très Serpentard d'avoir utilisé une potion aphrodisiaque mais j'ai ensuite appris que c'était une idée de Draco. Et il s'est avéré que c'était son coup le plus sournois de tous... rajouta-t-il dans un songe

-Que veux-tu dire ?

Réalisant qu'il avait parlé tout haut, le Maître des Potions se racla la gorge.

-Sev'... ?

-Tu veux dire... que tu ne sais pas quelle potion il t'a donné... ? Remarque, cela ne m'étonne même pas, il a dû te cacher sa nature et tu n'es pas des meilleurs dans cette matière.

-Hé !

Rogue leva un sourcil devant l'exclamation indignée et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Bon d'accord, peut-être que c'est légèrement vrai...

L'autre sourit. Puis, sentant le regard de son amour sur lui, il s'expliqua.

-Ce que Draco t'a donné s'est avéré être de l'_Unicus Amor_. C'est un aphrodisiaque non seulement très puissant mais aussi très particulier puisqu'il a pour but de rendre le corps du buveur uniquement récepteur à la personne qu'il aime. Personne ne peut le toucher sauf celui ou celle par qui il veut l'être.

Il rit presque devant la bouche grande ouverte du garçon aux yeux verts.

-Je vais le tuer.

Rogue ricana.

-Je ne te laisserai pas faire.

-Ho ho, le parrain est au rendez-vous ?

-Comment sais-tu que je suis son parrain ?!

-Il me l'a dit un jour, quand il a découvert mes sentiments pour toi.

-Je vois... Eh bien oui, le parrain est au rendez-vous.

-Pas grave, je pense que je me suis déjà vengé.

-Mais encore ?

-Tu serais surpris des plans que je peux élaborer mon cher Sev'. Après tout, je ne suis pas à moitié Serpentard pour rien.

-Plaît-il ?

-Tu ne le savais pas ? fit Harry sur le ton de l'innocence la plus suprême pour qui ne connaissait pas cette partie de lui

Rogue se mit en face de lui, la curiosité peinte sur son visage.

-Je ne sais pas quoi ?

-Le premier jour, lorsque je suis allé m'asseoir sur le tabouret et que McGo m'a mis le choixpeau, il voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard.

-Vraiment ? fit Rogue, surpris par cette révélation, Pourquoi ne pas y avoir été ?

Harry haussa les épaules :

-Draco et moi avions eu une petite altercation avant la répartition et je ne voulais pas me retrouver avec lui. Ron était à Gryffondor alors j'ai supplié le vieux choixpeau de ne pas m'envoyer chez les verts.

-Merci Salazar ! fit Severus en levant les yeux au ciel

-Hé !

Il s'avança vers son petit brun, un sourire prédateur sur les lèvres. Il se plaça entre ses jambes ouvertes, ses bras de part et d'autre de son corps, chaque main à plat sur le bois sur lequel le gryffon était assis.

-Je me dois bien de remercier le père des Serpents d'avoir évité à ma Maison la catastrophe suprême.

-Catastrophe suprême ? Moi ?

-Oh oui, toi. De plus, si tu avais été dans ma Maison, je n'aurais pas pu avoir le plaisir de t'enlever tous ces points... fit-il en se rapprochant encore plus, son visage très près de l'autre, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres...

-Hum... Ç'aurait vraiment été dommage... murmura le rouge contre ses lèvres, Je n'aurais jamais pu te faire enrager comme je l'entendais.

-Mais t'avoir aurait peut-être été plus facile...

-Sauf que sans être rouge, je n'aurais pas été le même.

-C'est vrai.

-Alors tu ne regrettes pas que je ne sois pas venu ?

-Pas du tout... finit Severus en lui ravissant la bouche, lassé de ce petit jeu, trop tenté de goûter encore à son amour

Il fit de ses lèvres les gardiennes de celles du plus jeune, l'embrassant sans relâche. Il mêla bien vite sa langue au baiser, et n'eut aucun mal à accéder à celle de son compagnon pour un danse fiévreuse, tout en passant un bras dans le dos de son amour, par l'ouverture de sa robe de sorcier non boutonnée, l'amenant encore plus contre lui par la taille, l'autre main toujours en appui sur le bureau.

Harry se laissa joyeusement aller au baiser, répondant, humant, gémissant de bien-être, ressentant toute la passion de celui qu'il aimait. Ses mains quittèrent bien vite le bureau pour croiser ses bras sur le cou de l'homme, l'amenant aussi à lui, s'avançant sur le bureau pour être totalement contre son corps.

Puis, comme elle était venue, la passion, qui avait voulu compenser toute la frustration et l'inquiétude qu'ils avaient ressentis, partit pour laisser place à la douceur, à la tendresse, à l'amour. Le baiser était profond mais langoureux et doux, lent, chacun savourant l'autre doucement. Coincée entre la robe et le pull du gryffon, la main de Rogue se glissa sous le tissu, simplement, pour amplifier leur contact.

C'est là que la porte s'ouvrit sur des voix :

-Mais enfin Ron, tu ne peux pas ! Le professeur Rogue va te tuer...

-M'en fous Mione, coupa la voix du roux, Je veux vérifier qu'Harry va... bien...

Harry et Severus tournèrent la tête vers la provenance de la nuisance sonore, toujours dans la même position, les visages à peine détachés, tandis qu'un silence de plomb s'installait, Hermione et Ron les fixant, bouches ouvertes et yeux écarquillés, les quatre verts derrières eux dans le même état, Draco exclu.

Celui-ci sourit narquoisement à son parrain et à son ami, ravi de ne pas avoir empêché son petit ami d'entrer, histoire de dissiper tous les non-dits (et de se venger d'Harry par la même occasion). Il savait ce qu'ils trouveraient sans doute et que le couple n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de tout dire. Et il avait hâte de voir ce que ça allait donner...

* * *

**Voili voilou, c'est tout pour cette semaine^^**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**Une petite Review ? =)**

**Bisous tout le monde, à la semaine prochaine !**

**PS : je sais que le chocolat chaud et les pains au chocolat ne font pas forcément partie du petit déj' traditionnel écossais mais j'aime bien ça alors... XP**


	15. Chapter 15

**Petit mot de moi-même, comme d'hab^^ : Coucou tout le monde ! Vraiment vraiment désolée pour cet énorme retard, pardon ! Voilà le Chapitre suivant. Mais avant, merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser des remarques et qui ceux qui ont décidé de me suivre !**

**de araujo : Voilà la suite et le résultat de cette vengeance =)**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes qui auraient pu m'échapper lors de la correction =)**

* * *

Chapitre 15

Le cerveau de Ron était... totalement déconnecté. Il n'arrivait plus à penser. Tout ce qui restait, c'était l'image de son meilleur ami assis sur un bureau, leur imbuvable professeur de Potions entre ses jambes, une main de ce même professeur à l'intérieur de sa robe, dans son dos sans doute, les bras de son ami autour de son cou et leurs deux visages précédemment reliés par leurs bouches maintenant tournés vers lui.

Il ne rêvait pas : Harry était bel et bien en train d'embrasser Rogue. Rogue ! Et il n'avait rien su. Son meilleur ami ne lui avait pas dit ça. Bon d'accord, il lui aurait sans doute demandé s'il n'était pas cinglé mais il aurait compris quand même !

Il fit demi-tour, vexé, prêt à partir, pour se trouver nez à nez avec son petit-ami. Celui-ci avait un visage dur et sa voix sortit un peu polaire :

-Oh non mon amour. Une fois mais pas deux. Tu vas rester ici et écouter jusqu'au bout, je te préviens.

-Tu... Tu... Tu savais ?!

Le visage de Draco se radoucit :

-Je l'avais deviné en effet et j'en ai parlé avec Harry le jour où il a voulu me parler de toi. Je me doute que ce doit être difficile, mais laisse-le t'expliquer. Ne reproduis pas ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois. S'il te plaît...

Le roux eut du mal à encaisser mais le souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'il n'avait pas écouté Harry, même s'il savait qu'il n'y était pas pour tout, suffit à le faire rester. Ça et la voix suppliante et, ce qui lui mit une pointe au cœur, apeurée de son meilleur ami :

-Ron...

Il soupira et se tourna. Il aperçut au passage Blaise, Hermione, Pansy et Théo qui étaient dans le même état que lui. Au moins, il n'était pas le seul à découvrir quelque chose. Il finit de se tourner pour tomber sur son frère de cœur, à présent descendu du bureau, debout près de leur professeur. Devant la détresse totale qu'affichait le visage du brun, il inspira puis soupira avant d'avancer et de s'asseoir juste en face d'eux, sur un bureau du premier rang. Il fut vite rejoint par les autres, Draco s'installant sur le bureau à sa gauche et lui prenant la main, Hermione sur l'autre bureau, Blaise debout à côté d'elle et enfin Pansy et Théo debouts aux côtés de Draco.

Il se tourna vers Harry et attendit, tentant de montrer plus son sentiment d'incompréhension que son sentiment de trahison.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Harry avait peur, très peur. Il savait que le moment était venu, même si avec la scène qu'ils avaient surpris, il n'aurait plus besoin de dire grand chose. Il n'avait pas voulu que cela se fasse comme ça et il avait eu très peur que le roux ne parte encore une fois, en le laissant seul, sans l'écouter. Heureusement, il avait écouté Draco et Harry n'avait presque jamais été aussi reconnaissant envers le Serpentard.

Il cherchait maintenant ses mots. C'était pourtant simple. Ils s'aimaient. C'était tout. Ils s'aimaient. Mais le regard de ses amis braqué sur lui avec autant d'interrogation et, même s'ils ne voulaient le montrer, de trahison une nouvelle fois pour Ron et Hermione, le bloquait totalement.

Severus sentait toute la tension qui émanait de son compagnon. Il n'était pas du genre étalage publique, trop habitué à jouer les discrets et de plus en plus au fil des années avec sa condition d'espion, mais il savait que son amant allait avoir besoin de lui.

Il n'avait pas non plus manqué le sourire narquois de Draco et savait que son cher filleul bientôt enterré n'avait rien fait pour empêcher les autres de débarquer. Il le comprenait aussi, d'une certaine façon. Il voulait se montrer avec Harry, montrer qu'il l'aimait et peu importe les autres. Peu importe même sa réputation de terreur si le gryffon pouvait être heureux, bien qu'il ne risquait rien, être amoureux ne faisait pas de lui un enfant de cœur, enfin en apparence bien sûr. Il n'était pas Directeur de Serpentard pour rien.

Il voulait s'afficher avec Harry mais, il devait le reconnaître, il avait eu des doutes quant aux sentiments du rouge à ce sujet. S'afficher avec la « Chauve-Souris des Cachots » n'était peut-être pas dans ses intentions. Mais même comme cela, Severus l'aurait accepté, ne voulant être qu'avec lui. 'Quelle mièvrerie, se dit-il, on croirait entendre un Poufsouffle. Mais je m'en moque, Harry passe avant tout.'

Lorsqu'il le vit trembler un peu, il se dit que c'était le moment d'agir. Il s'avança et passa ses bras sous ceux de son amour, joignant ses mains sur ses abdominaux, s'appuyant un peu sur lui pour lui montrer son soutien et sa présence, qu'importe les regards surpris qu'il recevait à l'instant.

En le ressentant, Harry eut comme une bouffée d'air. Tout se passerait bien. Son amant le soutenait et il savait que ses amis comprendraient. Il inspira un grand coup et commença à parler :

-Eh bien..., je ne sais pas quoi vous dire... On peut dire que les geste ont été plus qu'explicites sur ce coup-là, rit-il un peu, s'attirant quelques sourires, Je veux que vous sachiez que je ne vous l'ai pas caché parce que je n'avais pas confiance ou quoique ce soit. C'est juste que le chemin a été... sinueux pour nous (Rogue et Malfoy ricanèrent à cela) et que du coup, c'est tout récent. Je voulais en profiter un peu et j'avais aussi un peu peur des réactions, d'abord parce que Severus est un professeur et moi, un élève, et aussi parce que je ne voulais pas attirer encore plus l'attention, surtout si quelqu'un en veut à ma vie -oui, je vous expliquerai- je ne voulais pas qu'on puisse l'atteindre. Mais je l'aime. Je vous l'avoue sans honte parce que je vous fais confiance : je l'aime. Et je suis heureux, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Ron et d'Hermione en posant une main sur celles de Sev'.

Le silence lui répondit et il serra un peu plus les mains de son amour qui le rapprocha encore un peu de lui. Puis Ron se leva et s'avança, sans le regarder mais en regardant son professeur de yeux durs. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas d'eux et dit, polaire et ferme :

-Si vous lui faites du mal, je vous tue.

Rogue leva un sourcil amusé et répondit, avec un sourire en coin :

-Même si cette menace est inutile, je comprends d'où elle vient Monsieur Weasley, c'est pourquoi je vais me contenter de vous affirmer que ce n'est pas mon but et qu'il est hors de question qu'Harry souffre. J'en profite aussi pour vous retourner la menace, cette fois-ci plus réelle, si jamais mon filleul venait à se plaindre de quoique ce soit.

Ron ne cilla même pas et tendit une main. Le professeur la regarda un instant puis la serra fermement. Ron sourit. Hermione en profita pour parler :

-Professeur...

-Appelez-moi Severus Miss Granger, après tout, il semble que nous allons passer beaucoup d'années à nous côtoyer.

Elle sourit timidement :

-Se-Severus, je suis ravie pour vous deux, vraiment. Et Harry, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour votre condition, après tout, rien dans le règlement interdit un professeur et un élève d'être ensembles.

-Merci Mione, c'est aussi ce que Dumbledore nous a dit.

-Monsieur, commença Blaise

-Monsieur Zabini, que ce soit clair, vous tous ici êtes les amis d'Harry donc la remarque faite à Miss Granger s'applique aussi à vous. En revanche, appelez-moi par mon prénom devant le reste de l'école et vous trouverez que les retenues avec Monsieur Rusard sont un rêve à côté de ce que vous subirez.

Le noir sourit :

-Excusez mon incorrection peut-être en vous disant cela mais, je suis heureux pour vous et pour Harry. Vous êtes un excellent professeur et un bon Directeur de Maison et je suis content de savoir que vous avez quelqu'un qui vous convient.

Pansy acquiesça de bon cœur, elle n'avait rien à rajouter et le sourire de Théo parlait pour lui.

Le Directeur des verts sourit un peu à cela. Il croisa le regard fier et ravi de son filleul et se dit qu'il avait bien fait. Oh oui, il avait bien fait.

C'est à ce moment que son brun se retourna dans ses bras. Il arborait un sourire si sincère et si grand que Severus crut bien retomber amoureux pour la deuxième fois. Il ne réfléchit pas et embrassa son amour, partageant sa joie. Un petit cri étouffé leur fit tourner la tête, pour trouver un Ron Weasley totalement écrevisse :

-Désolé, pas encore habitué je crois.

Harry sourit et retourna à sa tache première.

Draco sourit aussi et tira son amour pour l'embrasser à son tour et le détourner du spectacle qu'offrait Harry et son chéri. C'est à ce moment qu'une note arriva et piqua le professeur sur la joue. Il la prit et la lut.

-Le professeur Dumbledore voudrait nous voir.

-A quel sujet ?

-Je pense qu'il n'y en a qu'un qui puisse nous solliciter tous, fit-il, des yeux de glaces durant un instant

Cette expression fit tout de suite mouche dans tous les esprits et lorsque le professeur entraîna son amant, ils suivirent d'un même pas. C'est en franchissant la porte qu'il entendit le chuchotement pas si discret que ça du rouquin :

-Ton parrain ?!

Ce qui valut un fou rire général et un nouveau baiser de la part de Draco.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Le professeur Dumbledore était dans un sentiment de grande rage. Ses yeux, si pétillants de malice et d'amusement d'habitude, auraient pu glacer le feu et ses traits étaient crispés de colère. Il émanait de lui une telle puissance magique que Neville pouvait la sentir le frôler comme si elle avait consistance.

Mais dans un sens, le jeune rouge comprenait. La situation était très grave et lui aussi retenait sa fureur avec peine. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de protéger Harry, ne s'attendant pas à une attaque si directe au sein de l'école. Il avait juste pu monter un bouclier, aidé de Winky sans doute. Heureusement l'instinct du Survivant était sur-développé et il avait évité le sort, qui avait traversé le bouclier tellement la volonté de tuer avait été puissante.

Il avait laissé Winky suivre le coupable et était directement venu prévenir le Directeur. C'était trop important. Celui-ci avait réagi au quart de tour, demandant à Fumeseck d'aller chercher Kingsley et envoyant de suite un mot pour convoquer tout le monde.

La porte frappa quelques instants après, révélant ensuite le professeur Rogue, suivi de Harry, Ron, Draco, Hermione, Blaise, Pansy et Théo. Dumbledore ne sembla pas du tout étonné, faisant apparaître le nombre de chaises nécessaire pour tout le monde, allongeant la marche sur laquelle se trouvait son bureau, tous les sièges formant un arc de cercle devant.

Comprenant, Severus s'assit sur la chaise en face de celle de Neville, juste devant le bureau. Harry prit place à ses côtés puis Ron et les autres, exactement dans le même ordre qu'ils étaient entrés. Il ne resta bientôt plus que deux chaises vides.

Personne ne parla, l'ambiance était très tendue. Kingsley les rejoint bien vite, conscient que si l'oiseau du Directeur venait le chercher, c'était important. Il fut surpris par l'assemblée présente mais s'installa sans plus de question. Une fois cela fait, le professeur le plus âgé prit la parole :

-Bien. L'heure est grave, je ne perdrais donc pas de temps et passerais directement au sujet principal. Je sais ce qu'il vient de se passer Harry.

Celui-ci se tendit. Le Directeur se tourna vers Kingsley pour lui expliquer :

-Il se trouve que notre jeune ami vient juste d'éviter un sortilège de mort.

-Qui ?! demanda le noir une fois remis du choc

-J'y viendrais plus tard. La vérité est que quelqu'un en veut à sa vie depuis le début de l'année. Le professeur Rogue m'a dit ce que tu lui avais confié Harry et je suis surpris que tu l'aies caché à tout le monde.

-J'ai d'abord pensé que c'était une veine tentative de vengeance d'un enfant de Mangemort ou d'un partisan non arrêté. Je pensais que ça allait se calmer.

-Ce qui apparemment n'a as été le cas. Vous êtes tous au courant bien sûr, de l'incident de la tour et je ne tiens pas à revenir dessus mais sur le pourquoi. Il s'avère que quelqu'un a fait boire à son insu une potion très forte à Monsieur Potter, ce qui lui a causé cette situation. Je tiens cependant à vous rassurer, Harry a déjà pris l'antidote. J'ai fait des recherches depuis lors et je soupçonne une personne en particulier c'est pourquoi j'avais demandé à Monsieur Londubat et Winky, qui ne va plus tarder, de la surveiller.

Tous regardèrent Neville, surpris.

-Je leur avais demandé de m'avertir si quoique ce soit était de nouveau tenté contre toi mais j'admets que je ne m'attendais pas à quelque chose d'aussi direct mon garçon. Il s'avère que notre... « suspect » est bien notre coupable et c'est pourquoi vous êtes tous ici. Severus, je pense qu'il va me falloir une contre-potion.

Il tendit un bout de papier au Maître des Potions qui s'en saisit. Lorsqu'il l'eut lu, il releva la tête de stupeur et se leva sans rien dire. Il disparut dans la cheminée avant de revenir presque aussi vite, une fiole à la main.

-Harry est ici afin d'inciter notre personne à parler et aussi parce que tu as le droit de savoir qui t'en veux. Enfin, Kingsley est ici pour vous protéger de tout danger si cela devait mal se passer mais aussi et surtout en tant qu'Auror afin de s'occuper de l'affaire une fois que nous saurons tout. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à...

CRAC.

Le bruit le coupa pour que tous puissent voir Winky, incliné au centre des chaises, un élèves de première année rouge à ses côtés, les yeux pleins d'une rage qui amplifia lorsqu'il se rendit comte des personnes présentes.

-Winky, vous ne pouviez pas trouver meilleur moment. Asseyez-vous.

La petite elfe s'exécuta, un œil dur toujours posé sur celui que tous observaient maintenant.

-Avant de tout découvrir, je vous présente « Abraxis Millénia », si j'en crois les professeurs.

Severus et Draco pâlirent à ce nom et le professeur se fustigea de n'avoir jamais réagit en l'entendant, mais où avait-il la tête ? Question idiote, la réponse se trouvait à ses côtés.

-Ce « jeune homme » est arrivé dans la Maison des Gryffondors la nuit de la rentrée, ce qui m'a surpris puisqu'il n'était pas à la répartition. Aucun professeur ne m'ayant fait part d'anomalie et pensant à un malentendu, je ne me suis pas plus inquiété que cela, surtout que j'ai reçu une lettre de « ses parents » attestant qu'il y avait eu un problème lors du départ du train. Je reconnais mon erreur. Mais je pense que nous n'avons pas affaire à la bonne personne, n'est-ce pas ?

L'autre arrêta de se tortiller pour le fusiller du regard.

-Severus, je vous en prie, fit Dumbledore, impassible.

L'autre se leva doucement et Harry pouvait sentir tout le self-contrôle qu'il essayait de se donner. Il s'avança et lui attrapa la mâchoire, sa fiole ouverte dans sa main libre. Il regarda Winky qui désentrava la tête du sort qu'elle lui avait jeté et il fit pression pour enfoncer dans la bouche du garçon la potion grisâtre. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de se débattre et le liquide coula dans sa gorge. Puis Severus se recula, le souffle retenu.

-Combien de temps ?

-Je dirais... maintenant Albus.

Et ils le virent. Son visage commença à se déformer, sa peau semblant se mouvoir toute seule. Ses traits s'affinèrent, faisant disparaître sa bouille de jeune ado et laissant place à un visage plus vieux. Ses cheveux commencèrent à blanchir et son corps à grandir. Un sortilège permit à ses vêtements de suivre le changement de morphologie. Il ne resta bientôt plus qu'un corps musclé, à genoux, de longs cheveux blonds descendant jusque ses fesses, des yeux de Mercure scrutant les visages surpris du Directeur et de Severus qui n'étaient pas les seuls à l'être.

Severus n'en revenait pas, ainsi que tous. La voix faible et tremblante de Draco ne laissa pourtant aucun doute :

-P... Père... ?

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois ! Alors, alors ? Surprise ou l'aviez-vous deviné ?**

**En tout cas, je vous dis rendez-vous à la semaine prochaine pour plus de réponses !**

**Une petite Review avant de partir ? =)**

**Bisous tout le monde !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Petit mot de l'auteur^^ : Coucou tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? Non bien sûr et je sais ce qui vous met de mauvaise humeur et je suis vraiment, _vraiment_ désolée pour l'énorme retard de cette suite que beaucoup m'ont réclamée il y a deux semaines ! Si vous saviez comme j'ai honte ! J'ai horreur de ne pas respecter mes engagements !**

**Je vous rassure tout de suite, je ne vous ferai pas l'affront de ne vous publier qu'un chapitre cette semaine, bien sûr que vous aurez à la fois le chapitre de la semaine dernière et celui de cette semaine. Heureusement pour moi, le Chapitre 17 pourra rattraper ma faute puisqu'il s'agit du chapitre le plus long de cette histoire (il fait plus du double du Chapitre 16).**

**Bref, trêve de bla bla et place aux remerciements à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des Reviews ainsi que tous ceux qui ont décidé de suivre ce récit jusque là ! Merci !**

**Kisis : Contente que ça ait été une surprise, ce n'aurait pas été drôle sinon =P**

**De Araujo : Merci beaucoup pour ta Review qui m'a fait très plaisir ! Je suis surprise et enchantée de savoir que tu as un coup de cœur pour cette histoire ! Merci pour ces compliments et surtout merci à toi de me lire =)**

**TeZuKa j : Puisque je suppose que tu es le Guest, inutile de t'excuser, je comprends et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas d'employer le tutoiement car j'aime l'effet de proximité qu'il donne entre auteurs et lecteurs =) Merci pour ta Review^^**

**Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une Bonne Lecture !**

**Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes qui auraient pu m'échapper lors de la correction =)**

* * *

Chapitre 16

Dire que la surprise se faisait présente serait en-dessous de la réalité. Dumbledore, Kingsley, Hermione et Blaise arboraient une expression de parfaite surprise mais aussi calculatrice, Winky enrageait face à l'ancien tortionnaire de Dobby, Ron face à celui de Draco, tandis que ce dernier et Severus étaient pâles comme la mort, incapables de penser.

Le petit blond commença immédiatement à trembler et Ron ravala sa rage pour lui prendre la main. Le regard de Lucius lança des Avada face à ce spectacle. Severus n'en revenait pas, celui qui essayait de tuer son amant n'était autre que celui qui avait été son meilleur ami. Il le pensait enfermé et peut-être même mort mais non, il se trouvait devant eux, apparemment toujours aussi haineux.

-Monsieur Malfoy... C'est une grande surprise de vous voir ici.

L'autre se contenta de le fixer.

-Il devrait être à Azkaban, fit Kingsley, je dois les informer.

-Attendez mon ami, discutons d'abord avec lui. Severus, vous avez toujours cette potion si utile que vous portez d'ordinaire sur vous ?

L'autre se contenta de sortir la fiole et de, de nouveau, faire boire son contenu à Lucius. Trois gouttes du liquide transparent et l'interrogatoire était ouvert.

-Déclinez vos noms et titres, commença Dumbledore

-Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.

-Qui suis-je ?

-Albus Perceval Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard.

-Qui d'autre se trouve ici ?

-Lord Severus Tobias Prince Rogue, Lord Neville Londubat, Winky, elfe de Maison, Kingsley Shackbolt, Miss Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Miss Hermione Granger, mon fils, Ronald Weasley, Lord Harry James Potter Black.

-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous plus à Azkaban ?

-J'ai détourné les évasions de Sirius Black et Barty Croupton Junior à mon avantage. Peu après mon arrivée là-bas, j'ai libéré Peter Pettigrow que j'avais retrouvé auparavant et que je tenais avec moi. Personne ne l'avait remarqué, tous étaient trop occupés par le flux de Mangemorts ce jour-là et j'avais repéré un gardien qui avait encore une dette envers moi. Même habillé de rayures, je sais me montrer persuasif. Il a caché le rat et m'a fourni ce dont j'avais besoin. J'ai obligé le rat à prendre mon apparence et me suis évadé grâce à mon animagus.

-Qu'avez-vous fait ensuite ?

-Il me fallait retrouver Harry Potter. Je me suis caché durant l'été et j'ai élaboré un plan afin de venir ici. J'ai réussi à me faire passer pour un première année dans le train mais je ne suis pas allé à la répartition puisque je savais que je ne serais pas sur la liste.

-Pourquoi vous en prendre à Harry Potter ?

-Harry Potter doit mourir. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'existe, pour faire triompher la famille Malfoy et les Sang-Purs, je ne sers à rien dans ce monde à part cela. Je suis le bras de la puissance et Harry Potter est un obstacle à la Loi des Anciens.

Severus fronça alors les sourcils. Il avait été, comme tout le monde, surpris et en colère lors des paroles de Lucius. Mais les derniers mots prononcés... Il les avait déjà entendu. Il avait déjà entendu quelqu'un les prononcer. Et cette personne... c'était...

-Pourquoi une attaque aussi directe aujourd'hui ? demanda Dumbledore, décidant que chaque question avait son temps

-Parce que Ronald Weasley a osé proclamer que mon fils lui appartenait. Je refuse que Draco soit avec un traître-à-son-sang. Un Malfoy domine toujours. Un Malfoy obéit.

Draco en pleura presque et Ron fusilla le grand blond tout en prenant carrément son amour contre lui, lui murmurant des paroles rien qu'à lui, se faisant justice pour ne pas frapper cet homme qui le faisait souffrir.

-Attendez...

Tout le monde se tourna vers Severus.

-Qu'y a-t-il mon garçon ?

-Ces mots... Ces pensées... Ce n'est pas Lucius.

-Vous voyez bien que si, s'exclama Kingsley

-Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que les mots ne viennent pas de Lucius. Je l'avais déjà remarqué avant. J'ai déjà entendu ces paroles et elles ne viennent que d'une seule et même personne. Seule cette personne pense comme cela, Lucius y a toujours été rigoureusement opposé. Mais après la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la première fois, il y a 18 ans de cela, il a commencé à changé. Lucius n'a pas été de lui-même dans l'armée des Ténèbres mais à cette époque, il a commencé à parler comme... _comme lui_...

-De qui parlez-vous Severus ? demanda Dumbledore, intrigué au plus haut point

-D'Abraxas Malfoy, le père de Lucius.

Cela eut pour effet de jeter un froid et un silence pesant tandis que Draco se battait contre les souvenirs qui l'assaillaient à ce nom, se serrant encore plus contre Ron.

On remarqua alors le tressaillement du plus vieux des Malfoy.

-N'est-ce pas Lucius ? demanda Severus

-Oui...

-Ce sont les paroles de ton père, mot pour mot, celles qu'il n'a eut de cesse de te répéter. Mais tu as toujours été contre ces paroles n'est-ce pas ?

-Ou... Nn... Je...JE...

Il se mit soudain à trembler et à se tordre dans tous les sens, ne parvenant pas à parler, semblant se battre contre des démons invisibles mais puissants, son visage se crispa avant qu'il ne commence à crier, à hurler, comme si on lui arrachait les membres un à un, il semblait souffrir le martyr et s'écroula sur lui-même. Tous se levèrent et Dumbledore s'approcha immédiatement du blond, il tenta d'essayer de savoir ce qui n'allait pas mais l'autre se débattait de plus en plus. Sur son ordre, Winky immobilisa encore plus Lucius et c'est là que Harry la ressentit.

Elle était forte, elle était froide, elle était puissante et dominante. Une vague de Magie Noire se dégageait de Lucius Malfoy. Mais cette puissance ne venait pas de lui. Non. Harry pouvait sentir la Magie du vert se mélanger et même se battre contre cette aura qu'il ressentait. Il se glissa près du corps de Lucius, faisant fi des exclamations, des questions, des mises en garde, repoussant ceux qui voulaient l'éloigner.

Il se concentra et chercha, usant de sa Magie à lui pour attirer la Magie Maléfique qu'il sentait. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu ne pas la sentir. Il chercha encore un peu et alors il sut. C'était là.

Il attrapa le bras gauche de Lucius et lui releva la manche d'un geste sec. On découvrit un bracelet, fait de mailles noires, sublime et imposant.

'Et bourré de Haute Magie Noire' pensa amèrement Harry

Il ne réfléchit pas et fit ce qu'il avait toujours fait, Gryffondor à jamais, il suivit son instinct.

Il saisit l'objet de ses doigts et hurla au contact, de même que Lucius qui augmenta encore en volume de voix. Harry ne lâcha cependant pas et garda l'objet en main, ignorant la douleur qu'il ressentait, tirant, ajoutant sa propre Magie Blanche. Il avait l'impression de s'épuiser, comme s'il essayait désespérément de faire bouger un arbre, mais il sentit bientôt deux puissances le rejoindre, il n'eut aucun mal à les reconnaître : Dumbledore et Rogue. Ils mêlaient leurs Magies à la sienne. Il le sentait, le bijoux commençait à lâcher. Un fumée noire commença à en sortir, de plus en plus, se mêlant à une fumée blanche, encore et encore.

Ce fut l'ajout de la puissance magique de Draco qui permit au lien de céder. Harry eut juste le temps de voir les mailles se briser avant que tout ne soit souffler par une puissance prodigieuse, balayant tout, les propulsant. Il fut aveuglé par une lumière grise qui envahit la pièce, englobant tout.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Draco revint à lui peu de temps après. Il était allongé, les bras de Ron toujours autour de lui, tandis que le roux était encore sonné : il s'était pris un mur tout en amortissant le choc de Draco. Le jeune blond se releva et regarda de suite si son amour allait bien. Celui-ci porta une main à sa tête, qui le faisait assez souffrir, mais il ne semblait pas plus blessé que cela. Le Serpentard tourna sur lui même pour voir Blaise aider Hermione à se relever, Kingsley, Pansy, Winky, Dumbledore, Severus le faisant de lui même. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur l'homme qui se trouvait à genoux, regardant ses mains d'un air étrange : c'était un mélange de peur et d'incrédulité.

Il tourna la tête vers son fils et Draco en eut le souffle coupé: ses yeux étaient emplis de peine et de peur. Il n'avait jamais vu de tels sentiments chez son père. Il s'approcha sans s'en rendre compte, attiré par ce regard. Mais la peur sembla augmenter chez Lucius au fur et à mesure que son enfant arrivait. Il semblait si perdu, s'en était vraiment déroutant.

Puis il arriva à sa hauteur, maintenant tout aussi perdu. Les yeux gris se rencontrèrent et la voix de Lucius Malfoy résonna, tremblante et si... douce :

-Dra-Draco... je...

Il baissa les yeux :

-Je...

Il serra ses poings avant de mettre ses mains dans ses cheveux :

-Oh mon Dieu... Qu'ai-je fait... ? Tout ce temps, je ne pouvais pas contrôler mon corps, j'avais enfermé une partie de mon esprit pour le préserver mais... je... je n'arrive pas à y croire... mon propre enfant... le Seigneur des Ténèbres... et je ne pouvais rien...

Il releva les yeux pour les poser sur son enfant, qui avait les siens écarquillés, les autres se rapprochaient mais il ne voyait que ce jeune homme blond, qui lui ressemblait tellement, et qu'il n'avait pas pu protéger. Une larme coula sur sa joue et la vision de Draco se brouilla rien qu'à cette vue :

-Je suis désolé... tellement désolé... dit le plus vieux d'une voix éteinte

-Oh Père... !

Draco se laissa tomber à genoux et se réfugia dans les bras de Lucius qui le serra aussi fort que possible contre lui, une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre sur son dos, tandis que son fils pleurait à chaudes larmes et que lui-même ne pouvait retenir ses perles salées.

-Mon enfant...

-Père... Père... ! Vous revoilà enfin... !

Oui, il pouvait le sentir. C'était cette même douceur, cette même tendresse, ce même amour, qu'il pouvait ressentir dans l'étreinte de son père, comme lorsqu'il était enfant, une étreinte protectrice, une étreinte paternelle, qui lui avait toujours fait croire qu'il était immunisé contre le mal, à cette place.

Les autres, qui étaient maintenant autour d'eux, étaient un peu perdus mais attendris face à ce spectacle. C'est une voix faible qui fit se tourner le père et le fils vers le corps étendu juste à côté d'eux :

-Voilà qui est mieux...

-Harry !

Draco se pencha tandis que Severus aidait le brun à s'asseoir, le laissant s'appuyer contre lui. Il retint un gémissement lorsque son bras se retrouva coincé entre leurs deux corps.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Il me faut voir Mme Pomfresh...

-Où as-tu mal Harry ? demanda Severus

Il bougea un peu son bras gauche que Severus dégagea de leurs corps avant de pâlir. Toute la main, ainsi que l'avant bras, était à vif, comme brûlée au second, voire au troisième degré.

-Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie !

Harry n'eut pas le temps de protester, ni de rassurer Draco ainsi que les autres maintenant dans une panique générale, que l'autre le soulevait déjà, un bras sous ses genoux, l'autre autour de son buste.

Severus regarda Dumbledore qui hocha de la tête et il s'engouffra dans des flammes vertes en direction du lieu de soin de l'école. Le Directeur reporta ensuite son attention sur un Lucius Malfoy apparemment, ce qui amusa beaucoup le vieux sénile, aussi inquiet que son fils quant à l'état du brun. Le grand blond réagit de suite et baissa la tête, précisant en même temps qu'il se rendait et qu'il recevrait le baiser comme il le méritait. Cela eut pour effet de faire paniquer encore plus Draco qui se jeta dans les bras de son père. Père qui le serra avant d'affirmer qu'il ne méritait pas de vivre, pas après tout ce qu'il avait faite et surtout ce qu'il _lui_ avait fait. Il le poussa donc dans les bras de Ron et attendit patiemment que Kingsley vienne le « menotter ».

Albus Dumbledore, compréhensif mais aussi et surtout, incapable ou presque de condamner un innocent, lui demanda de se lever. Lucius s'exécuta avant de retomber subitement. Du moins commença-t-il à le faire puisque deux bras musclés le retinrent et il tourna la tête pour apercevoir l'amour de son fils, qui le regardait avec un visage sérieux mais neutre. Le Directeur décida qu'il devait aussi aller à l'infirmerie avant que quoique ce soit ne soit décidé. On le conduisit donc auprès de l'infirmière.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Poppy Pomfresh faisait l'inventaire des potions qu'il lui manquait lorsque sa cheminée s'illumina. Elle se remit d'abord de sa surprise de voir apparaître le professeur des Potions avec un élève rouge dans les bras, l'air presque inquiet, avant de retenir du mieux qu'elle pouvait un soupir en constatant _qu'encore une fois_, on lui amenait Potter. Décidément, ce garçon avait le don de se mettre dans les ennuis et de s'attirer les pire blessures qu'elle n'ait jamais vues à chaque fois.

Elle se leva sans rien dire avant de pousser un juron en constatant l'état du bras du jeune brun. Elle fit signe à Severus de la suivre tout en commençant à faire l'inventaire de ce qu'il lui faudrait. Elle lui désigna un lit au loin et partit chercher tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle était en pleine collecte de potions dans ses placards lorsque la cheminée s'illumina encore. Elle faillit tout lâcher en voyant Lucius Malfoy, pâle comme on ne l'avait jamais vu, puis toute une horde qu'elle s'apprêtait à mettre dehors en hurlant avant de voir le professeur Dumbledore. Elle se tut devant le regard du vieil homme et désigna un autre lit, non loin de celui d'Harry, en précisant qu'elle arrivait tout de suite.

Elle retourna auprès du brun et lui retira sa robe ainsi que sa chemine, non sans remarquer ses dents serrées devant le contact et les frottements du tissus sur ses chairs vives. Elle lui fit ensuite avaler au moins trois potions différentes, après un sort diagnostique rapide, et ouvrit deux baumes différents. Les odeurs étaient atroces mais Harry ne songea pas du tout à en faire la remarque, trop préoccupé par la douleur lancinante procurée par le contact du premier baume avec ses nerfs. Il serra le drap du lit de sa main valide et crispa encore plus la mâchoire. Il attendit que l'infirmière ait fait tout son bras puis qu'elle ait mit le deuxième et enfin le bandage. Il s'autorisa un léger soupir de soulagement lorsque la douleur s'apaisa, le tout mit en place. Soulagement de courte durée puisque les baumes commençaient déjà à faire repousser ses tissus.

La vieille femme lui tendit ensuite une potion incolore qu'il reconnut comme une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Il la prit sans un mot et la but. Il regarda son amant en se calant dans les couvertures, qui lui fit un signe de tête avec un sourire que seul lui pouvait discerner, rassuré et apaisant. Il eut juste le temps de le sentir lui mettre une couverture fine avant que le noir ne se fasse dans son esprit.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lorsqu'elle fut sûre que le brun allait bien, Poppy se dirigea vers l'autre lit. Elle resta neutre devant l'air un peu perdu et appréhensif de Lucius Malfoy et commença une série de sorts diagnostiques de plus en plus complexes. Elle lut les résultats avec attention avant de retourner dans sa réserve. Elle revint bien vite avec de nouvelles fioles et installa le tout sur la table de chevet avant de faire reculer tout le monde d'un seul regard : lorsque Mme Pomfresh examinait un patient, mieux valait ne pas être trop près ni la contrarier. Elle appela Rogue sans se retourner et lui demanda s'il pourrait lui faire telle potion dans la soirée. Celui-ci confirma sans jamais quitter son lion des yeux, ce que seuls les amis présents et face à lui purent constater.

Lucius but ce qu'on lui donnait sans poser de questions tandis que l'infirmière demandait ce qu'il s'était passé. Albus Dumbledore entreprit de tout lui raconter, ce qu'il, entre nous, aurait préféré faire autour d'un bon thé à la camomille.

-Je vois, cela explique beaucoup de choses.

-Est-ce qu'il va bien ? demanda Draco, près de son père à présent

-Votre père a subi une énorme pression psychique Monsieur Malfoy, il est normal qu'il soit assez faible, ce qui durera pendant les jours à venir. Je vais laisser à Albus, Severus et Kingsley le soin de trouver quel sortilège contenait ce bracelet mais les effets sont évidents. Heureusement que vous êtes un Occlumens confirmé et très doué Monsieur Malfoy (dit-elle en se tournant vers Malfoy père cette fois-ci), sans cela, le sort vous aurait totalement consumé. Il contenait des ordres et des pensées très strictes. Puis-je vous demandé depuis combien de temps vous le portiez ?

-Depuis la mort de mon père, ce qui doit environ faire une petite dizaine d'année.

Poppy retint un nouveau juron tandis qu'Albus demandait :

-Vous saviez pour le sort ?

-Je m'en doutais mais mon père me l'avait fait mettre juste avant de mourir et je ne pouvais pas refuser. Lorsque j'ai senti la magie se répandre, j'ai immédiatement isolé, du mieux que je pouvais, une partie de mon esprit, pour pouvoir y résister. Mais il devenait de plus en plus fort et je ne pouvais que constater, sans l'empêcher, le changement qui s'opérait en moi. C'était comme si je voyais à travers mes yeux, les gestes et les ressentis d'un autre avec mon corps. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Je n'arrivais pas à débloquer mon esprit et cela aurait mis en danger la seule partie saine que j'avais conservé. Mon Père était très fort en Magie Noire professeur, je suis sûr que vous vous en souvenez.

L'autre se contenta d'acquiescer.

-Même si cela me coûte de l'admettre parce qu'il a encore fini ici, vous avez de la chance que Monsieur Potter ait été là. Si je ne m'abuse, ce garçon a un sens et une sensibilité inégalables quant à la Magie Noire. Heureusement, sa puissance considérable a aidé à combattre celle du bracelet. Je pense que l'élément déclencheur a été le Veritaserum. Lorsque Severus vous a posé sa question, le sort vous obligeait à dire ce qu'il voulait que vous disiez mais la potion vous obligeait à dire le contraire, ce que le véritable vous pensait. Cela a créé une brèche que Monsieur Potter, le Directeur, Severus et Draco ont complètement élargi afin de vous libérer. Vous vous sentirez très faible pour plusieurs jours, je vous garderai ici, dans une chambre à part, afin de pouvoir vous surveiller et que vous puissiez vous remettre en paix. La potion que j'ai demandé à Severus est très complexe et prendra un peu de temps. Il vous faudra la prendre durant une bonne année avec des contrôles réguliers. Votre esprit a été très endommagé par ce sortilège mais heureusement, grâce à votre force spirituelle et votre aptitude à l'art de l'esprit, pas totalement. Il faut le reconstruire petit à petit, en s'assurant de détruire chaque résidu de Magie Noire et de ne rien changer au fonctionnement de votre organisme magique. Rien d'irréparable, rassurez-vous.

Tous enregistrèrent les informations délivrées et les récents événements : Lucius Malfoy était un homme bien, un puissant sorcier, soumis à la volonté de son père et à une très puissante Magie Noire qui le contrôlait. Harry était toujours aussi sensible à ce type de Magie et toujours aussi casse-cou. Tout était bien qui allait bien.

Après ce silence lourd de pensées, l'infirmière s'exclama :

-Bien, je vais maintenant vous demander de sortir d'ici, Monsieur Malfoy a besoin de repos et Monsieur Potter aussi.

-Puis-je rester encore un peu avec mon père s'il vous plaît ? demanda Draco d'un ton anormalement doux pour qui ne connaissait pas le jeune Malfoy dans l'intimité

-Bien sûr, soupira Poppy, mais pas trop longtemps, il lui faut vraiment un repos complet.

L'autre la remercia d'un signe de tête et s'assit au chevet de son père. Ron s'apprêta à partir mais Draco le retint par la main et Madame Pomfresh capitula, consciente que le garçon venait de vivre un moment très fort, de retrouver son père et elle n'était pas sans ignorer la relation qu'il avait avec le roux : elle n'était jamais absente à la Grande Salle.

Tous les autres partirent après les avoir salué. Elle remarqua bien vite qu'une robe noire très caractéristique ne se trouvait pas avec eux et s'apprêta à renvoyer le Maître des Potions, persuadée qu'il allait encore mettre la pagaille avec Potter, lorsqu'elle sentit la main du Directeur sur son épaule. Elle le regarda et il eut un léger mouvement du menton en direction du bout de l'infirmerie, derrière elle, où Harry était allongé. Elle se retourna doucement pour voir le dit Maître des Potions assis sur une chaise, tout près du lionceau, le couvant du regard.

Elle se tourna vers son vieil ami, incrédule puis lui fit signe de la suivre. Ils arrivèrent dans son bureau que le professeur ferma sans bruit avant de se tourner vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle fit disparaître tout le bazar qui régnait sur son bureau d'un geste de la baguette et transforma les chaises qui se trouvait devant en fauteuils. Elle s'assit, le Directeur en fit de même, tandis qu'un plateau apparaissait très vite depuis les cuisines, deux tasses, une théière et des tartelettes au citron dessus.

-Thé à la camomille ?

-Avec joie ma chère Pompom.

Elle les servit, donna sa tasse au Directeur, prit la sienne, se cala bien confortablement dans son siège, but une petite gorgée, posa la tasse sur ses genoux et fixa le directeur, un sourire aux lèvres :

-Bien, si vous me racontiez tout maintenant, Albus ?

Les yeux bleus pétillèrent plus que jamais tandis que le vieux fou commençait à raconter ce qui liait le Survivant et l'Espion.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lucius regarda la porte se fermer puis son ami de toujours qui daigna lâcher son amant des yeux pour croiser ceux Mercure du blond. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes et les onyx repartirent. Lucius sourit. Il avait compris : « Oui, je suis avec lui, nous discuterons plus tard, je suis content de te revoir ». Du Severus tout craché.

Un contact sur sa main le ramena de son côté de l'infirmerie où il put voir son fils qui le regardait, sa main timidement posée sur la sienne, celles du roux sur ses épaules. Il lui sourit et lui tendit le bras. Le plus jeune ne se fit pas prier et se réfugia dans son étreinte, vers ce contact qui lui avait tant manqué et dont il avait besoin pour se convaincre qu'il n'imaginait rien et que son père était bien là. Le plus vieux se libéra aussi dans ce geste et murmura aux oreilles de son fils :

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout mon fils. Je te raconterai, cette vie qui a été la mienne lorsque ton grand-père était encore là (Je t'aiderai, fut entendu du fond de l'infirmerie).

Draco hocha la tête contre le torse de son père qui leva ensuite les yeux vers celui que son enfant avait choisi. Il put voir tout l'amour qu'il lui portait et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Alors tu es celui que mon fils a choisi...

Draco se tendit avant de se reculer et de se blottir contre Ron, affirmant ainsi sa place.

-Je dois avouer que je suis assez surpris mais aussi ravi. Après tout, qui saura mieux prendre soin de lui qu'une personne qui connaît l'importance de la famille ?

Ron en tomba presque des nues. Il savait que Lucius n'était pas celui qu'il avait toujours connu puisqu'il était présent lors des explications de Madame Pomfresh mais de l'entendre ainsi _valoriser_ sa famille et non pas la dénigrer comme il l'avait toujours fait, après tout, sort ou pas, Malfoy et Weasley se sont toujours détestés. Il sut alors qu'il n'était vraiment pas celui qu'il croyait et que la figure du Père Malfoy qu'il avait aperçu dans les premiers souvenirs de Draco était bien réelle et de retour. Il resserra son étreinte sur le blond et hocha la tête avant de parler d'une voix ferme.

-Je prendrai soin de lui Monsieur et je le protégerai.

Draco en laissa échapper une larme tandis que Lucius tendait une main à son petit-ami, que celui-ci serra avec force, commençant ainsi ce qu'ils espéraient être l'enterrement des vieilles querelles de leurs familles. Il embrassa alors son amour, à en perdre haleine, sous le regard attendri de son père qui espérait pouvoir aussi, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, resserrer sa femme dans ses bras et lui affirmer son amour, ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire lorsqu'il était contrôlé. Au fond de l'infirmerie, Severus eut le même sourire que le sien devant ce spectacle, avant de reporter son attention sur son amant. Il lui caressa alors amoureusement le visage, le veillant avec sérieux.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, il faisait nuit dans l'infirmerie. Il attendit un peu et sourit en constatant que son bras lui faisait toujours mal mais beaucoup moins que lorsqu'il s'était endormi. Il tourna a tête sur la droite et il put apercevoir la forme à la respiration calme de Lucius Malfoy, se remettant sûrement du choc d'être désensorcelé. Il revint ensuite au plafond avant de tourner la tête de l'autre côté, pour tomber sur deux onyx scrutateurs.

Severus était là, droit, silencieux, les yeux fixés sur les siens. Il voulut se relever mais la moindre pression de son bras le faisait souffrir et il retomba sur le matelas. Severus fut immédiatement là, une main sur son épaule lui intimant de rester couché tandis que le plus vieux s'asseyait sur le lit à côté de lui en faisant attention à sa main blessée. Il lui caressa doucement la joue du pouce avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser avec force. Lorsqu'il voulut se reculer, la main valide d'Harry s'accrocha à son col et le retint. Il sourit contre les lèvres de nouveau sur les siennes avant d'approfondir le baiser, provoquant ainsi les gémissements du rouge sous lui.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de lui voler son souffle, il se recula de quelques millimètres pour se perdre dans le vert des yeux de son vis-à-vis et chuchoter :

-Merci Harry... Merci de m'avoir rendu mon meilleur ami, d'avoir rendu son père à Draco... Merci d'avoir ramené Lucius...

Harry le coupa en l'embrassant de nouveau. Il se décala ensuite et Severus comprit. La potion de Lucius devant macérer une journée entière et ne nécessitant plus sa présence pour l'instant, il s'allongea à son tour et prit son lion dans ses bras, qui se blottit contre son torse musclé. Il l'embrassa encore une fois avant qu'il ne s'endorme dans un soupir de contentement qui le fit sourire. Il s'endormit alors, sans jamais remarquer le sourire de l'autre corps présent dans l'infirmerie, ni la gratitude que les Mercure exprimaient également avant de se voiler de sommeil.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce Chapitre-ci, rendez-vous au suivant, dès que vous aurez appuyer sur le petit bouton « Next » ^^**

**Une petite Review au passage ? =)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Avertissement : Ce Chapitre est l'avant-dernier à justifier le RATING M ! Vous êtes prévenus !**

**Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes qui auraient pu m'échapper lors de la correction =)**

* * *

Chapitre 17

-Salut Harry !

-Comment va...

-...notre meilleur...

-...investisseur ? demandèrent les jumeaux dans le dos du brun

-Fred, George, je vais bien et vous-même ?

-On ne peut mieux, les affaires tournent à fond avec l'arrivée de Noël dans quelques jours.

-Je suis ravi de l'apprendre.

-Alors, il paraît...

-...que tu as encore...

-...sauver quelqu'un ?

-Comment... ?

-Tu es peut-être notre meilleur investisseur mais...

-...Dumbledore est notre meilleur client !

-J'aurais du m'en douter... soupira le Survivant

Le Directeur de Poudlard avait beau avoir fait interdire les productions Weasley à la demande des professeurs, il ne disait en réalité rien quant à leur utilisation et en était même un fervent admirateur.

-On a eu du mal à le croire quand on a su pour Lucius Malfoy...

-...mais c'est vraiment super !

-D'autant pour Draco...

-...et du coup pour Ron !

-... Et _ça_, comment vous le savez ?

-Il suffit de les observer Harry, sourit Fred

-Ron ne veut peut-être pas que nous le sachions tout de suite mais les regards qu'il lui lance, de même que ceux de Malfoy, en disent long sur eux.

-Soyez gentils avec eux, demanda sincèrement Harry, je sais que vous aimez tourmenter Ron, mais ils ont vraiment parcouru un long chemin pour en arriver là et Dray et Ron ont besoin de soutien. Quant à vous le cacher, je ne pense pas que ce soit la réelle intention de Ron, il n'a pas hésité à affirmé sa relation avec Draco devant toute l'école dès le premier jour vous savez ? Mais il doit être un peu anxieux quant à la réaction de votre famille.

-Il l'a...

-...affirmé...

-...devant toute l'école ?

-Oui.

-Mon cher Forge, je crois qu'il nous faut avoir une discussion avec notre frère !

-Tu as raison mon cher Gred, un comportement si Weasley et Gryffondor mérite une récompense !

Ils se sourirent et firent un clin d'œil à Harry avant de se diriger vers l'autre roux visible dans le magasin et de l'embarquer sans plus de délicatesse. Harry sourit en secouant la tête, les jumeaux étaient vraiment des mecs extra.

Il aperçut Hermione non loin de là et s'approcha. Elle était en train de contempler des bracelets, parmi les dernières créations présentées.

-Tu trouves ton bonheur ?

-Harry ! Tu m'as fait peur !

-J'ai pu voir ça, en effet. Alors ?

Elle lui sourit.

-Ce sont des bracelets simples mais qui peuvent se transformer en l'image de la personne de notre choix quand on le veut, pourvu qu'on ait inséré par magie la représentation de la personne. Je trouvais l'idée intéressante...

-Mais ?

-Mais je ne sais pas si ça plaira à Blaise...

-Hermione, Blaise t'aime, tout de toi lui fera plaisir.

-Oui mais si...

-Si rien, Mione. De plus, il sera ravi de voir que tu le connais assez pour respecter sa personnalité.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Blaise est une personne de nature discrète. C'est pour ça que l'idée t'intéresse. Le bracelet est une bonne couverture et il pourra regarder les images à l'abri des regards, je me trompe ?

Elle resta un instant silencieuse avant de sourire.

-Il y a des moments où tu m'étonnes vraiment Harry.

Il lui rendit volontiers son sourire.

'Ry ?'

'Dray ?'

'Oui, je te dérange ?'

'Non mais où es-tu passé ? Tu as disparu tout d'un coup.'

'Je ne voulais pas rester dans la boutique, je... Je ne pense pas être le bienvenu...'

'Dray...'

'Est-ce que tu peux me rendre un service ?'

'Bien sûr.'

'Tu peux venir m'aider pour le cadeau de Ron, j'ai besoin de l'avis d'un expert ?'

'Bien sûr, où es-tu ?'

Draco lui communiqua l'adresse et Harry ne dit rien en reconnaissant le nom de la boutique. Il signala son départ à Hermione, qui attendait pour payer ses achats et sortit pour rejoindre son ami blond.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lorsqu'il passa la porte, Harry fut assailli par l'odeur familière du bois poli et de la cire. Il regarda un peu partout avant d'enfin apercevoir des cheveux platines au loin. Il engagea le pas, saluant poliment ceux qui l'abordaient, de même que le vendeur, qui était heureux de recevoir un aussi bon joueur de Quidditch dans son magasin. Lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur de Draco, il lui tapota l'épaule. L'autre se retourna et lui sourit avant de désigner le modèle qu'il contemplait :

-Qu'en dis-tu ?

-Très beau balais.

-Je me suis dit que ça pourrait faire plaisir à Ron, il se plaint toujours de devoir jouer sur le vieux balais de son frère...

-Mais tu as peur qu'il se vexe à cause du coût évident d'un tel cadeau.

Draco lui sourit.

-Tu me connais trop. Je veux juste lui offrir ce qu'il y a de mieux 'Ry, il m'a tellement donné, rien qu'en avouant m'aimer et en l'affichant, je voudrais tellement lui rendre ce qu'il me donne.

-C'est le cas Dray.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Je voudrais vraiment lui faire plaisir.

-Tu n'as pas d'autres idées ?

-Oh si, j'ai déjà deux cadeaux de prêt.

-Et tu veux lui offrir un balais en plus ?

-Ce n'est pas pareil.

-Quels sont ces autres cadeaux ?

Les joues du blond prirent alors une adorable teinte rosée et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, les yeux pétillants :

-D'accord pour ce cadeau-ci, et pour l'autre ?

-Une écharpe... murmura Draco

-De quel couturier ? demanda Harry, pensant que c'était ce qui mettait mal à l'aise son ami

-... marmonna Draco

-Pardon ?

-...moi...

Il y eu un silence durant lequel Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, assimilant l'information.

-Tu veux dire... que tu l'as faite toi-même ?

Draco hocha la tête, ses joues auraient été cramoisies s'ils n'avaient pas été en public, mais un Malfoy ne montre jamais ses émotions.

-Oh Dray, quelle idée géniale !

-Tu trouves ?

-Évidemment, et je suis sûr que Ron sera ravi que tu te sois donné autant de mal. Quant au balais, eh bien, je pense que cela pourra lui faire plaisir mais si tu as vraiment peur que ça fasse trop, peut-être que tu pourrais t'arranger avec tes parents, pour que ce soit votre cadeau commun ?

-Tu crois ?

-Bien sûr !

-Merci 'Ry !

Il lui fit un sourire discret avant d'aller au comptoir en sa compagnie pour acheter le balais.

Harry sourit. A son réveil, on lui avait expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé pendant qu'il dormait. Notamment la condition de Lucius Malfoy ainsi que sa discussion avec Draco et Ron. Le plus vieux de cette ancienne famille avait profondément remercié Harry. Puis Dumbledore et Severus avaient trouvé quel avait été le sortilège utilisé par l'ex-chef de famille dans le bracelet et avaient monté un dossier extrêmement solide quant à l'innocence de Lucius Malfoy par rapport à ses actes passés. Ils avaient obtenu une audience très intimes des plus hauts de la justice, tous sous serment magique, et avaient défendu Lucius avec ardeur. Harry, ainsi que les autres, avait participé en tant que témoin et des souvenirs avaient été montrés par Pensine. Le résultat avait été que Lucius avait été innocenté de tout crime mais le chef de la famille Malfoy avait tenu à participer aux frais pour les reconstructions et les familles des victimes de la Guerre et surtout des siennes.

Un unique journaliste, de confiance, ainsi que le père de Luna, avaient été autorisés à publier, sous contrôle total du jury président et de Dumbledore, toute l'histoire. Le résultat avait été de fortes protestations au début avant que le monde ne se rende compte que le blond était effectivement un homme de bien, notamment lorsqu'il avait sauvé des familles d'attaques de derniers partisans, trop lâches pour faire partie de l'armée de Voldemort mais assez bêtes pour tenter des attaques dans le noir.

Il savait aussi que Narcissa Malfoy avait été plus qu'heureuse de retrouver enfin l'homme qu'elle avait épousé et que Dumbledore avait accordé une permission spéciale à Draco de quelques jours afin que leur famille puisse commencer une reconstruction des liens endommagés. Lucius avait également été nommé professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et de Potions et se partageait les cours avec Severus qui était plus que ravi d'enseigner de nouveau la matière qu'il voulait, les potions mises à part.

Les élèves avaient été idiots les deux premiers jours mais la connaissance évidente de Lucius dans ces matières avait imposé son respect, soutenue par la protection d'Harry et des autres qui firent clairement comprendre que le passé était passé et que les hommes de bien devaient être récompensés et non rejetés.

Bref, tout allait pour le mieux, d'autant qu'en apprenant que son fils avait trouvé quelqu'un à aimer et qui l'aimait vraiment en retour, Narcissa avait appuyé la décision de son mari d'inviter Ron à Noël. Le roux avait été très gêné mais avait fini par accepté. Bien sûr, Molly avait réclamé des explications lorsque son fils lui avait dit ne pas passer le 24 chez lui. Il lui avait alors avoué être dans _la_ relation et qu'il serait présent le 25 avec sa moitié. Sa mère l'avait mitraillé de questions à cette nouvelle mais il avait refusé de parler.

En vérité, il avait discuté avec Harry et Hermione et leur avait confié avoir très peur de la réaction de sa famille quant à Draco. Non pas qu'il avait honte, s'était-il empressé d'ajouter, mais il savait que jamais il ne quitterait le blond et avait avoué sa décision de couper les ponts avec sa famille si elle décidait de le rejeter. Il en avait discrètement et silencieusement pleuré, de même qu'Hermione, et Harry s'était alors juré d'intervenir si cela devait se passer comme ça.

Fort heureusement, les trois connaissaient suffisamment la famille Weasley pour savoir que celle-ci ne réagirait pas de cette façon. Cela n'empêchait pas Ron de stresser et dans un sens, Harry le comprenait. Il imaginait parfaitement la réaction de Sirius s'il lui avait annoncé qu'il sortait avec Severus. Bien sûr, il aurait fini par accepter, mais le brun savait que ça aurait été difficile.

Il avait d'ailleurs la ferme intention de lui rendre visite avec son amant afin d'annoncer la nouvelle.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Samedi 24 Décembre : 19h30 au Manoir Malfoy**

Ron atterrit devant les grandes portes ouvertes qui donnaient accès au domaine Malfoy. Il ne put s'empêcher de noter que la demeure faisait beaucoup moins austère que la fois où ils avaient été amenés avec Harry et Hermione. Il tressaillit rien qu'en se rappelant les hurlements de sa meilleure amie. Il se ressaisit un moment, se réprimandant de penser au passé dans un tel moment et se rappelant que Bellatrix avait été tuée par nulle autre que sa mère.

Une silhouette attira son attention et il reconnut son amour. Il lui rendit son sourire et s'avança à sa rencontre, qui ne tarda pas, le blond se jetant littéralement dans ses bras. Le roux sourit et l'embrassa avec force avant de se reculer et de l'admirer un peu.

Il portait un pantalon en soie argentée qui marquait parfaitement ses jambes fines et disparaissait dans de grandes bottes noires. Une robe élégante, à l'ancienne, en soie également, lui couvrait le haut du corps et se séparait au niveau des hanches, juste au début de la ceinture, noire également. Le tout rendait Draco encore plus beau qu'il ne l'était au naturel et Ron ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point les formes du son petit-ami étaient mises en valeur.

De son côté, alors qu'il le guidait par la main dans sa demeure, Draco retenait son cœur de battre trop fort. Son amour portait une robe de sorcier très élégante, un peu dans le style de celle d'Harry en quatrième année mais en plus classe, d'un bleu sombre et chic faisant ressortir les yeux de Ron. Le tout révélé par une cape noire fermée uniquement au niveau du cou et ne cachant rien de la musculature généreuse du gryffon. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il était vraiment sexy comme ça.

Ils arrivèrent et un elfe vint libérer Ron de sa cape avant que Draco ne le dirigea dans une pièce à l'étage. Il s'agissait d'un grand salon très classe, dans les tons marron et beige, donnant un côté très chaleureux, rehaussé par le sapin sublime qui y rayonnait. Lucius et sa femme étaient assis et se levèrent pour le saluer avec chaleur. La mère de Draco le serra brièvement dans ses bras.

-Ronald Weasley, comme je suis ravie de rencontrer celui qui a su capturer le cœur de Draco.

-C'est un plaisir pour moi aussi Madame. Je vous ai apporté ces fleurs, c'est un humble présent mais j'ai pensé qu'elles pourraient vous plaire.

-Quelle délicate attention, merci à toi.

-Ron.

-Monsieur Malfoy, répondit-il en serrant la main offerte

-Allons, nous avons déjà parlé de cela !

-Pardonnez-moi Lucius, le manque de pratique sans doute.

-Le début des vacances a-t-il été bon ?

-Très, j'ai dû aidé à la maison mais mon frère Charlie était présent, il a pu se libérer pour l'occasion et j'ai pu passé du temps avec lui.

-A la bonne heure. Il travaille sur les Dragons je crois ?

-C'est exact, Monsieur. Il aime particulièrement étudier les Norvégiens à Crête.

-Comme celui qu'avait Hagrid ? demanda Draco en s'asseyant avec eux

-Qui t'a dit qu'il en avait un ?

-Allons, je sais que je ne l'ai pas vu mais je suis sûr que c'est parce que Harry et Hermione ont réussi à le faire partir avant que le professeur ne les attrape.

-Ah oui ?

-J'en suis sûr !

Ron rit à cela.

-Eh bien sache que tu as raison.

Il rit de plus belle devant la mine surprise et triomphante de son amour et entreprit de raconter cette aventure qui avait été la leur en première année. Les rires emplirent bien vite la pièce, surtout lorsque le sujet de la retenue dans la forêt fut évoqué, bien que la rencontre avec Voldemort fut passée sous silence stratégiquement. Narcissa n'apprécia pas beaucoup d'apprendre qu'ils avaient été là-bas la nuit mais le récit du _courage_ de son fils mit fin aux inquiétudes, suscitant les moqueries discrètes de Lucius qui se doutait bien que certaines choses avaient été exagérées.

L'apéritif se passa ainsi dans les rires, les anecdotes et la bonne ambiance avant qu'ils ne décident de passer à table. Au moment de quitter le salon, Ron retint Draco par le bras et fit apparaître une magnifique Rose Rouge qu'il lui tendit, les joues un peu rouges. Le sourire qu'il reçut mit fin à sa gêne et il ne put s'empêcher de prolonger un peu le baiser que le blond lui donna. Ils rejoignirent ensuite les parents et la soirée se poursuivit sans changement d'ambiance.

Finalement, minuit sonna et ils se rendirent auprès de l'énorme Sapin qui ornait le salon et au pied duquel des paquets étaient déposés. Ils s'installèrent et Draco entreprit de faire les distributions, ravi de passer d'aussi bonnes fêtes. Ron se trouva extrêmement gêné devant la taille de son paquet mais ne dit rien. Les Malfoy insistèrent pour qu'il ouvre en premier et il commença par refuser avant de céder, il était têtu mais face à trois personnes aussi têtues que lui, il n'avait aucune chance.

Il écarquilla les yeux en découvrant le tout dernier modèle de balais sorti, qu'il avait passé des heures à admirer secrètement dans un magasine spécialisé dans le Quidditch. Il mit un temps à assimiler, caressant du bout des doigts le bois poli. Puis il releva ses billes bleues sur les trois sourires Malfoy :

-C'est trop...

-Ça te plaît ? demanda nerveusement Draco

Ses yeux exprimaient tellement d'espoir et d'angoisse qu'il sourit et hocha la tête.

-Merci beaucoup, il est sublime !

Satisfait, Draco se tourna vers son propre cadeau qu'il ouvrit sur un geste de son père. Ron ne manqua pas la lueur dans les yeux des parents de celui qu'il aimait et se doutait que ce devait être quelque chose de très important.

Effectivement, les doigts du blond se crispèrent sur le livre qu'il tenait lorsqu'il comprit de quoi il en retournait.

-C'est...

-Un album photo, oui. Rempli avec les photos de notre famille, expliqua Narcissa

Déglutissant et tremblant un peu, Draco ouvrit le livre, pour tomber sur une photo de ses parents, très jeunes, souriant à l'objectif. Les larmes lui vinrent au yeux et il se leva pour se réfugier dans leurs bras, sous les yeux attendris de Ron qui attendrait que Draco lui explique, s'il le voulait, et qu'il partage avec lui ces moments importants de leur vie.

Ce moment touchant passé, les parents de Draco ouvrirent leur enveloppe pour découvrir un voyage offert et organisé dans l'endroit de leur choix dans le monde.

-Nous avons pensé que vous aimeriez vous retrouver un peu, ailleurs, dans un contexte différent, expliqua Draco en prenant la main de Ron.

Ils les remercièrent chaleureusement et la soirée se poursuivit encore un peu. Lucius et Narcissa les saluèrent enfin avant de prendre congé pour se coucher. Ron était alors assis dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée, Draco sur ses genoux, et ils contemplaient les photos qui résumaient la vie qu'avait été celle du petit Draco. Celui-ci avait expliqué à Ron qu'il n'avait jamais pu contempler de telles photos, une nouvelle idée de son grand-père pour oppresser la famille.

Le roux avait vite appris que, si les Malfoy étaient impassibles en public, il en était autrement en privé. Cela faisait partie des règles de la famille que Draco lui avait quelque peu expliquées. La plus importante de toute était que la famille passait avant tout. Malheureusement, avide de pouvoir et aveuglé par la Magie Noire, le père de Lucius avait fini par oublier cette règle et avait profondément blessé cette famille.

Lorsque la dernière photo fut contemplée, Draco ferma le livre et se leva. Il tendit la main à Ron qui la prit et le conduisit silencieusement, doucement, vers sa chambre. Le roux ne dit rien, et observa un peu la pièce. Elle était un peu à l'effigie de celle que Draco avait à Poudlard, en plus grande et dans des teintes bleues assez claires. Les seules sources de lumières n'étaient cependant que la cheminée et quelques bougies. Draco conduisit son amour vers le canapé et s'installa avec lui. Il se releva et alla chercher quelque chose dans une commode, avant de revenir. Il tenait un paquet moyen, dans du papier argenté.

Le roux sourit et sortit une petite boîte dorée à son tour. Il la tendit au blond mais celui-ci ne l'ouvrit pas, lui tendant son paquet. Ron comprit et ouvrit en premier. Il trouva une magnifique écharpe rouge, dans une laine de qualité, à la fois douce et chaude. Il la sortit totalement et l'admira. C'est là qu'il vit des petits mots, brodés en or, que lui seul pouvait lire apprendrait-il plus tard :

_J'espère pouvoir encore te le dire, même lorsque cette écharpe n'existera plus... Je t'aime._

Il ne dit rien et se contenta d'embrasser son petit-ami avec passion, passant ainsi ses sentiments plus que réciproques. Lorsqu'il le lâcha enfin, Draco put ouvrir son présent à lui. Il s'agissait d'une figure très fine, en or, représentant les lettres R et D entrelacées de manière intime et amoureuse. En la prenant dans ses doigts, Draco fut surpris d'en trouver une deuxième en argent dessous, exactement pareille. Il leva ses yeux aciers sur son amour qui s'expliqua, la voix basse :

-Une invention des jumeaux : si tu poses une de ces figures sur ta peau, elle s'incrustera pour donner lieu à un tatouage, qui peut être enlevé par magie lorsque tu le veux, avait-il précisé. Mais j'ai pensé que, si tu étais d'accord, nous pourrions porter ces marques...

Les lèvres de Draco mirent fin à ses paroles. Le baiser se passionna vite et ce fut le manque d'air qui sépara les deux amoureux. Puis Draco se leva, timidement, sous le regard du roux, et commença à défaire les boutons de sa robe avant de la laisser tomber sur le canapé. Il entreprit de défaire les boutons de sa chemise blanche mais ses doigts tremblaient un peu. Ron se leva à cette vision et posa ses mains sur celles du blond qui comprit et le laissa faire. Une fois la chemise ouverte, le roux laissa glisser ses doigts près du cou de Draco, lui donnant un frisson, avant de les glisser sous le tissu qui quitta le corps du blond, le laissant à l'admiration des yeux bleus de son petit-ami.

Petit-ami qui se saisit de la figure dorée avant de fixer les aciers qui lui faisaient face. Le blond hocha la tête face à la demande silencieuse et Ron reprit ses caresses légères sur son corps, cherchant l'endroit parfait où apposer leur marque. Il arrêta sa main sur l'épaule gauche de Draco, descendit un peu le long du bras avant de finalement avancer la figure. Délicatement, il la posa sur le bras de Draco, juste sous l'épaule, à la limite même, puis transmit sa magie à l'objet qui commença à s'incruster.

Une vague de chaleur se répandit en Draco tandis que le tatouage fusionnait avec sa peau pâle. Cela dura à peine quelques secondes pourtant, le sentiment de bien être, lui, ne finissait pas. Il ouvrit des yeux qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermé et vit Ron scruter la marque. Les billes bleues se tournèrent vers lui et il les fixa un instant avant de contempler à son tour, les lettres dorées qui ornaient désormais son corps, et brillaient à la lueur du feu de la cheminée. Il sourit de bonheur de se voir ainsi marqué, par un symbole de leur amour. Enfin une marque qu'il serait fier de porter. Il embrassa tendrement Ron avant de le fixer.

L'autre comprit et, lentement, sans quitter Draco des yeux, il enleva sa robe, bouton par bouton. Il la posa sur le canapé et s'attaqua à sa chemise. Une fois tous les boutons défaits, il l'ouvrit et la retira, laissant son buste, musclé à souhait, à la vue de son compagnon. La respiration de Draco s'accéléra devant cette image. Il se saisit de la figure argentée et s'avança doucement.

Timidement, il passa le bout de ses doigts sur la peau légèrement bronzée de Ron, qui ne le lâcha pas du regard. Puis il posa sa main sur son pectoral, juste à l'emplacement du cœur. L'autre main, portant la figure, rejoignit la première et Draco imita le geste de son amour. Ron ressentit aussi cette sensation magnifique d'être marqué, fermant un instant les yeux. Il sentit la main droite de Draco le quitter et posa donc la sienne sur la gauche, pour l'empêcher de faire de même, la maintenant en place. Il rouvrit les yeux et fixa les billes grises.

Lentement, il s'avança, se baissa, et captura les lèvres de son vis-à-vis dans un baiser passionné. Draco en gémit de bonheur et de plaisir et se laissa aller à l'étreinte de Ron, qui avait passé son bras libre autour de sa taille, l'amenant contre son propre corps. Les langues se trouvèrent bien vite pour un ballet tendre mais sensuel qui s'enflamma bientôt. Les gémissements de Draco se firent de plus en plus nombreux et arrachèrent un grognement possessif et contenté à Ron.

Le roux ne perdit pas de temps et passa son bras sous les genoux de Draco, sans lâcher ses lèvres savoureuses, pour le soulever et l'amener jusqu'au lit. Il le déposa avec délicatesse et le couvrit immédiatement de son corps musclé. Il continua de l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Son excitation le ramena bien vite sur terre et il se recula, d'à peine quelques millimètres, pour contempler les paupières fermées de Draco. Elles s'ouvrirent sur des yeux bientôt plus gris, presque noirs par le désir, exprimant amour et envie.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'un hochement de tête pour que le roux reprenne ses assauts, laissant cette fois ses mains parcourir le corps pâle, cherchant chaque zone sensible, chaque point faible, tandis que ses oreilles ne se lassaient pas des soupirs et des gémissements poussés contre sa bouche. Lorsqu'il arriva aux mamelons durcis par l'excitation, il ne put se retenir de goûter à ce met et lâcha la bouche du blond pour laisser sa langue jouer avec les bouts de chair, les doigts aidant.

Draco se cambra sous le toucher de son bientôt amant. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, les caresses de Ronald le rendaient fou. Il émit un petit cri lorsque, ayant dérivée, la langue de Ron s'attarda sur son nombril. Puis il sentit ses bottes lui être retirées et sa ceinture et sa fermeture s'ouvrir. Il souleva les hanches, permettant à son pantalon de glisser plus facilement, les doigts de Ron emmenant son boxer avec. Il se retrouva donc nu sous les yeux de son amoureux et il en ferma les siens de gênes.

-Tu es tellement magnifique... Dragon...

Il ouvrit ses paupières et tomba sur des pupilles aussi noires que les siennes. Aussitôt, sa bouche fut de nouveau assaillie et il glissa ses mains dans le dos de Ron, frémissant au contact des courbures et de la dureté des muscles qu'il sentait sous ses doigts.

La bouche de Ron dériva et il s'attarda dans son cou où il se permit une nouvelle marque : il suça, mordilla, lécha la jonction entre le cou et les épaules avant d'admirer sa trace, fier. Puis il joua un instant de sa langue sur l'oreille du blond sous lui avant de redescendre pour s'arrêter devant son sexe tendu.

Sans prévenir, il l'engloutit, se régalant du cri d'extase qui s'échappa de la bouche de son presque amant. Il se mit à le sucer avec ardeur mais pas sans douceur, lui procurant des sensations incroyables. Il profita qu'il était distrait pour lancer le sort de lubrification d'un informulé. Un nouveau cri échappa à Draco à cette sensation et il ne put retenir ses bruits lorsque le premier doigt le pénétra. Ron attendit, léchant, suçant toujours, avant de bouger pour commencer la préparation. Il ajouta très vite un autre doigt et joua sur le gland du blond pour le faire se concentrer sur autre chose.

Draco s'arqua tout à coup en poussant un cri et Ron sut qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il s'appliqua à jouer avec la boule de nerfs ultra sensible. Draco était incapable de penser, perdu dans les sensations que lui procuraient maintenant les trois doigts de son amour. Il gémit de mécontentement lorsque ceux-ci quittèrent son corps. Il ouvrit les yeux et contempla l'éclat indéniable d'amour qu'affichaient ceux de Ron.

Ce dernier se positionna après avoir relancé un sort de lubrification. Il regarda Draco qui hocha la tête et commença à s'enfoncer petit à petit. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois totalement à l'intérieur, retenant un gémissement pour ce qui devait être un peu douloureux pour son amant. Draco se mordait en effet la lèvre pour se retenir, non pas de gémir de douleur mais de plaisir, les préparations ayant été suffisantes.

A cette vue, l'autre se pencha et l'embrassa passionnément avant de lui dire, la voix rauque :

-Ne t'en empêche pas Draco, je veux savoir tout ce que tu ressens. Ne me cache rien, que ce soit douleur ou plaisir. Et surtout, ne te fais jamais mal, tu m'entends ? Plus jamais !

La main de Ron caressant la marque noire de Draco fit comprendre à celui-ci que Ron incluait ses sacrifices anciens dans l'ordre. Il voulut protester lorsque celui-ci releva son bras et contempla la marque avant de poser ses lèvres dessus, ainsi que sur les cicatrices visibles. Il les embrassa, encore et encore, tandis que les larmes commençaient à couler sur le visage de Draco, qui reçut bien vite un autre baiser passionné. Son amant murmura alors contre ses lèvres :

-Cette marque est la preuve que tu protèges ce que tu chéris, quel qu'en soit le prix. Elle est la preuve de ton courage et de ton amour pour ta famille. Je t'aime et cette marque n'y changera jamais rien, parce que maintenant, tu m'appartiens, et ce, à jamais. Prépare-toi Dragon... poursuivit-il en embrassant la nouvelle marque de Draco, dorée et scintillante sur son bras, affirmant leur lien, leur amour, leur promesse, leur avenir, tout...

Draco en pleura d'autant plus et se releva pour embrasser à son tour la marque de Ron avant de passer ses bras dans son dos pour s'accrocher à ses épaules, gémissant fortement alors que le mouvement causait celui léger de Ron en lui, touchant en même temps sa prostate.

-Je suis prêt Ron, depuis toujours, et je t'appartiens, je t'aime tellement ! Bouge mon amour, je t'en prie, fais-moi tiens, prends-moi, fais-moi l'amour... ! Ah ! Oui ! Hm !

Il continua de gémir alors que Ron entamait un mouvement lent et profond, butant à chaque fois contre la prostate du blond qui en redemandait, entre deux gémissements, ceux-ci se mélangeant à ceux du roux.

-Dragon... Tu es si chaud... si... étroit...

-Oh Ron ! Encore... ! C'est bon...oui ! Accélère mon amour... je t'en prie... plus fort... ! Ahh !

Les coups de reins de Ron devinrent alors des coups de butoir, celui-ci ne pouvant plus se retenir face à la sensation de ne faire qu'un avec Draco et aux suppliques de celui-ci. Il commença à le pilonner avec force, donnant des coups rapides mais profonds, meurtrissant la prostate déjà bien atteinte, faisant crier son amant de plaisir.

-Ron ! Je vais... je...

Il empoigna le sexe dégoulinant du blond et calqua des mouvements de va-et-vient sur les siens. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Draco ne s'arque sur le matelas, criant sa délivrance, griffant le dos de Ron qui ne put que le rejoindre. Il se laissa tomber sur l'autre corps, en sueur, mais un peu sur le côté pour ne pas lui faire mal. Ils reprirent difficilement leur souffle, encore dans les brumes post-orgasmiques.

Puis le roux se retira doucement, prenant garde de ne pas blesser son amant, avant de rouler sur le côté tout en l'entraînant avec lui. Il leur jeta un rapide sort de nettoyage et se laissa aller. Draco soupira de bien-être et de béatitude. Il était si heureux qu'il pourrait en mourir. Ron le ressentait aussi et il couva son amour d'un regard tendre. Des pupilles grises pleines de joie et de sommeil rencontrèrent les siennes et un faible sourire lui fit face. Ron répondit avant de murmurer :

-Endors-toi Dragon... Je t'aime...

-Je t'aime aussi... répondit Draco en se relevant afin de placer son nez dans le cou de Ron qui l'encercla de ses bras, Joyeux Noël... soupira-t-il de contentement tout en s'endormant

-Joyeux Noël... répondit Ron en le suivant, le rejoignant dans leurs rêves.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Samedi 24 Décembre : 19h30 à Poudlard**

La tableau pivota pour laisser place à un Harry plus que nerveux et en même temps joyeux quant à l'idée de passer Noël avec son amoureux. Ne le voyant pas, il posa discrètement son cadeau au pied du sapin qu'ils avaient fait ensembles, enfin... après avoir fini de se décorer mutuellement avec des guirlandes, il en va de soi ! Puis il s'approcha de la porte de la chambre. Il entendit du bruit, venant de la salle de bain apparemment et décida donc de s'asseoir afin de patienter.

Quelques temps plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un Severus plus sexy que jamais, du point de vue de Harry : ses cheveux, soyeux, encadraient son visage pâle mais plus blafard, il portait un pantalon noir en velours et une chemise à l'ancienne chic d'un vert foncé et profond, s'accordant parfaitement à ses yeux sombres. Le tout, bien que ample, révélait ses muscles, forgés par sa vie d'espion, lors de ses mouvements. Harry en rougit rien qu'en se rappelant le nombre de fois déjà où il avait appris de ses doigts, les courbures de ces mêmes muscles et en même temps, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, en se disant qu'il était le compagnon de cet homme séduisant.

Il avait découvert, peu après le début de leur relation, que le Maître des Cachots se rendait intentionnellement « laid », tout simplement parce qu'il était persuadé qu'il l'était. Harry avait trouvé dans la salle de bain une potion protectrice contre les vapeurs des potions, rendant par la même occasion les cheveux gras. Il s'était alors senti bête d'avoir lui-même appelé l'homme le bâtard graisseux. Il avait demandé pourquoi Severus de la modifiait pas, il ne doutait qu'avec ses talents, le Maître saurait trouvé un moyen pour que l'effet secondaire disparaisse. Il s'était rappelé à ce moment d'un détail qui l'avait frappé lors de leur première nuit mais qu'il avait oublié par les événements suivants. Severus se trouva bien embarrassé lorsque son compagnon lui demanda pourquoi il portait deux chemises sous sa robe de sorcier.

S'en était suivi une longue conversation où Severus avait expliqué la critique qu'on faisait toujours de son physique lorsqu'il était jeune ainsi que le fait que c'était beaucoup plus facile d'avoir une telle apparence, qui lui valait la discrétion durant ses missions mais aussi la tranquillité vis-à-vis des autres et un effet de plus pour sa réputation de « terreur ». Harry avait compris mais avait assuré à Severus qu'il était plus que désirable physiquement, le lui prouvant tout le long des activités qu'ils avaient eu ensuite. Depuis lors, le Maître restait naturel lorsqu'ils étaient juste tous les deux et Harry en était finalement content, déjà qu'il avait du charme avec son physique caché alors sans... Il préférait attendre un moment où il pourrait clairement clamé le Maître comme sien afin qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Il revint de ses souvenirs en entendant la voix de Severus :

-Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

-Quelques minutes, le temps de t'entendre dans la salle de bain et de résister à l'envie de venir voir... répondit Harry, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres

Le même apparut sur celles de Severus tandis que le brun se levait pour l'embrasser. Lorsqu'il daigna le lâcher, il se permit de le détailler du regard. Il portait un pantalon gris, léger mais suffisamment chaud, une chemise argentée qui collait sa taille fine, ses cheveux étaient toujours en bataille, lui donnant un air sexy et il ne portait pas ses lunettes, un sort assimilable aux lentilles les ayant remplacé, laissant ses beaux yeux émeraudes à la contemplation.

Ils se sourirent une nouvelle fois avant d'entamer une soirée placée sous le signe de la douceur, de l'échange, de l'amour, de la découverte de l'autre, du partage. Le dîner fut sublime, les elfes s'étant encore surpassés et le dessert fut partagé par les deux amants, Severus s'amusant à nourrir Harry mais aussi et surtout à goûter le gâteau directement sur les lèvres de son compagnon. S'en suivit des câlins sur le canapé, simplement, les révélations s'enchaînant.

-Est-ce que tu sais que tu m'as déjà fait un compliment ? demanda Harry

L'autre arqua un sourcil, montrant sa surprise.

-Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé ?

-Oh non, c'est Hermione qui me l'a dit, c'est juste que tu ne savais pas que tu parlais de moi... ajouta-t-il de manière énigmatique

-Vais-je devoir te supplier pour connaître le fin mot de ce charabias ?

-Hm... ce serait une bonne idée !

-Ne rêve pas gamin ! répliqua-t-il sous les rires du gryffon

-Tu te rappelles la 3e année ?

Severus hocha la tête.

-Et... la cabane hurlante ?

-Si tu fais allusion aux magnifiques hématomes que j'ai reçu après que tu m'aies propulsé sur un lit qui n'en était plus un depuis trop longtemps, oui, je m'en souviens.

-Désolé, mais je voulais vraiment parler avec Sirius et Remus, et comprendre.

-Je t'ai pardonné depuis longtemps Harry.

-Bref, il y a eu ce moment terrible où Sirius s'en est pris à Remus afin de le détourner de nous et que je les ai suivis -oui, je sais que tu n'as pas particulièrement apprécié ce passage- d'autant que des centaines de détraqueurs nous ont attaqué peu après.

-Mais un Patronus les a tous chassé, poursuivit Severus qui s'en rappelait très bien et n'était pas sûr de comprendre

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête, le sourire aux lèvres :

-Hermione m'a dit que tu avais affirmé à Dumbledore que « seul un grand sorcier aurait pu réussir un tel sort ».

Un pincement de lèvres indiqua qu'il s'en rappelait très bien. Puis il fronça les sourcils.

-Mais tu étais évanoui...

-Oui... et non !

-Harry !

-Bon très bien. J'ai aussi vu le Patronus, ayant perdu connaissance juste après, et je pensais avoir vu la personne qui l'avait fait apparaître. Je pensais... que c'était mon père.

-James ?!

-Oui. Puis, à l'infirmerie, lorsque j'ai appris pour Sirius, j'ai paniqué, mon parrain était enfermé et je ne pouvais rien faire. Nous avons commencé à essayé de persuader Dumbledore qui évidemment voulait aussi faire libérer Sirius. C'est là qu'il a suggéré quelque chose à Hermione, que je n'ai pas compris sur le coup. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué le nombre de matières qu'elle a suivi cette année-là ?

-J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y en avait bon nombre effectivement.

-Plus que ça, je crois bien qu'elle les suivait _toutes_, sans exception ! Certaines avaient pourtant lieu en même temps et avec Ron on se disait tout le temps qu'il y avait un truc pas net. C'est là qu'elle l'a utilisé avant de m'expliquer ce que c'était.

Les onyx et un hochement de tête l'encouragèrent à poursuivre :

-Un retourneur de temps. !

Les yeux en face des siens s'écarquillèrent presque tandis que Severus faisait le lien entre tous les éléments et le récit fait.

-McGonagall le lui avait donné afin qu'elle puisse suivre son année comme elle le pouvait. Nous avons donc remonté le temps jusqu'à l'exécution de Buck, c'est comme ça que nous l'avons sauvé. Puis nous avons attendu dans la forêt, pas loin du Saule Cogneur, c'est là qu'elle m'a dit ce que tu avais dit et que je lui ai confié mes soupçons quant à mon sauveur. Nous avons ensuite revu Remus se transformer... et nous avons fait diversion, ajouta-t-il rapidement avant de poursuivre comme si de rien était, et puis alors...

-Attends une minute, comment ça vous avez fait diversion ?!

-Eh bien...

-Harry ?

Il soupira :

-Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens mais après que le loup t'aies frappé et qu'il se soit débarrassé de Sirius, lorsqu'il allait attaqué de nouveau, un cri a attiré son attention.

-Ne me dis pas que...

-C'était Hermione, elle avait imité le cri du loup pour détourner son attention. Elle n'avait juste pas pensé qu'il essaierait de nous trouver. Nous nous sommes mis à courir dans la forêt avant de nous cacher derrière un arbre, le laissant passer non loin. Malheureusement, restant fixés sur la direction qu'il avait pris, reculant doucement, on ne l'avait pas vu arrivé dans notre dos. Nous nous sommes donc retrouvés face à un loup-garou pas très content de nous voir. J'ai pris Hermione dans mes bras tandis qu'il se jetait en avant.

-Mais... ?!

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux d'être l'ami d'un Hyppogriffe, expliqua Harry en riant, Buck a surgi et s'est battu contre le loup, le faisant fuir. C'est là qu'on les a vu, toutes ses capes noires dans le ciel, nous nous sommes précipité dans la direction qu'ils prenaient et nous sommes arrivés sur la rive opposée de celle où je me faisais attaqué avec Sirius. Nous avons attendu, j'étais persuadé que mon père allait apparaître. Et puis le temps passait et Sirius et moi étions en train de mourir, alors je me suis élancé et j'ai envoyé mon Patronus.

-Et quel Patronus, admit Severus, ne se doutant pas du tout alors qu'Harry en était l'auteur, il était sûr que le vieux fou le savait et qu'il ne lui avait rien dit exprès !

-Le suite a été moins dure, nous avons pris vol sur le dos de Buck et nous nous sommes rendus en haut de la tour où Sirius était enfermé, Dumbledore nous l'avait indiquée avant que nous remontions le temps. Hermione a fait sauté la porte et j'ai fait mes adieux à Sirius avant qu'il ne s'envole avec Buck. Voilà, tu sais tout !

-J'admets que, même si beaucoup de scénarios m'avaient traversé l'esprit, je n'aurais jamais pensé à de tels événements.

-Si tu savais ! sourit Harry, ses aventures n'ayant plus de fin

Ils étaient tellement absorbés qu'ils sursautèrent légèrement lorsque minuit sonna. Le sourire fut au rendez-vous tandis qu'un baiser était échangé. Puis Harry se leva et récupéra son paquet sous le sapin tandis que Severus en prenait un autre, caché _sur_ le sapin, qu'Harry n'avait pas vu. Ils se rassirent côte à côte et se tendirent les paquets.

Harry tint à ce que Sev' ouvre le sien en premier, ce qu'il finit par faire. Il déballa le papier argent avant de s'arrêter, les yeux grands ouverts. Il lâcha le papier avant de passer ses doigts sur les lettres en or, gravées dans la couverture du livre, fait de grande qualité apparemment :

_Les Secrets des Poisons les Plus Rares au Monde, de Salazar Serpentard_

Les onyx brillaient tandis qu'elles lisaient et relisaient.

-Mais... comment... ? murmura le Directeur vert en regardant son amant qui lui sourit

-J'ai beaucoup discuté avec Salazar et il a accepté de me dicter ses secrets, à condition que tu sois le seul à en bénéficier, il me les a confié en Fourchelang afin que personne ne puisse comprendre si nous venions à être surpris.

-Je n'en reviens pas... Merci Harry, tu es vraiment pleins de surprises !

-Je suis content que ça te plaise.

-Évidemment ! s'exclama Sev' tout en l'embrassant fougueusement avant d'aller placer le livre dans un coffret sculpté qu'il n'utilisait pas, en attendant qu'il l'étudie.

Il revint ensuite, attendant que son brun découvre ce qu'il lui avait choisit, ce qu'il fit de bon cœur. Harry resta un instant sans voix devant les bijoux qui se tenaient devant lui : deux magnifiques chaînes, faites de mailles assez épaisses, d'un bel argent, sublimement ouvragées. Il en prit une et la fit glisser entre ses doigts, admirant sa beauté. Il s'arrêta, ayant cru voir quelque chose, avant de se dire que c'était son imagination. Un coup d'œil à son amant souriant, en revanche, lui indiqua qu'il devait effectivement trouver quelque chose. En y regardant de plus près, il fut stupéfait de voir que les mailles, très imperceptiblement, formaient en réalité les lettres de leurs prénoms, enlacées les unes à la suite des autres. C'était extrêmement fin et léger et quiconque n'y regardait pas de près ne voyaient que des mailles ordinaires.

-Harry ?

Ce n'est que lorsque son prénom fut appelé qu'il se rendit compte que des larmes s'échappaient traîtreusement de ses yeux. Il les essuya bien vite, tant bien que mal avant de sourire à son amant inquiet.

-Désolé, ce n'est rien... Je suis juste... heureux...

Severus le prit dans ses bras et le maintint un instant tout en lui caressant les cheveux, et Harry se laissa aller à l'étreinte. C'était vrai, il était vraiment très heureux.

-Tu me la mets ? finit-il par demander

L'autre le lâcha et acquiesça, tout sourire qu'il était. Une fois la chaîne posée, Harry ne put s'empêcher de passer et repasser ses doigts dessus, ravi. Puis il prit la deuxième, sachant très bien pourquoi elle était là, et la mit à Severus.

-Ça ne te dérange pas... que nous...

-C'est parfait, affirma Harry avant de l'embrasser affectueusement et de se réfugier dans une nouvelle étreinte.

Le temps passa encore un peu, le bien-être étant au rendez-vous. Mais Harry s'était donné une mission ce soir et il savait que le moment était venu. Il avait un peu peur de la réaction de Severus, mais il en avait besoin.

-Sev' ?

-Oui Gryffon ?

-J'aimerais aller quelque part... et je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi...

-Maintenant ?

Harry hocha la tête :

-S'il te plaît...

-Eh bien allons-y dans ce cas.

Il reçut un sourire. Ils s'habillèrent, s'embrassèrent, sortirent des cachots et se rendirent dans le parc, en direction des grilles de l'école, Harry profitant qu'ils étaient seuls pour prendre la main de son amant. Une fois les barrières protectrices passées, il regarda une dernière fois Severus avant d'entamer un transplanage, se concentrant sur leur destination.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lorsqu'ils atterrirent, Severus, après avoir rattraper Harry, ne reconnut pas tout de suite l'endroit. Il tourna un peu sur lui-même, remettant ses idées en place, avant de se tendre : Godric's Hollow.

Un nœud à l'estomac, il se tourna vers son compagnon alors que celui-ci le tirait par la main, sans le regarder. Ses jambes se mirent à marcher sans qu'il n'y mette vraiment de la volonté, se laissant faire, suivant. Trop vite à son goût, ils arrivèrent à l'un des deux endroits qu'il redoutait en ce lieu : le cimetière. Harry poussa les barrières et s'avança à travers les allées, le silence était présent, à peine perturbé par le crissement de la neige sous leurs pieds. 'Un noël blanc', pensa le brun avec sourire. Puis il s'arrêta là où il voulait être. Il n'était venu que deux fois ici, avec Hermione avant que Nagini ne leur tende le piège, avec Ron et elle à la fin de la Guerre.

Il repensait très souvent à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec ses parents, personne n'avait jamais su, c'était resté entre eux, lui, Sirius, Remus... mais il ne doutait pas qu'il en parlerait à Severus, peut-être ce soir, peut-être plus tard, mais il le saurait, c'était certain.

Il ne lui lâcha pas la main tandis qu'il faisait un pas et essuyait la neige qui couvrait les noms de son père et de sa mère. La gorge serrée, Severus ne dit rien, attendant.

-Papa, Maman, ça faisait longtemps n'est-ce pas ? Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt mais je suis retourné à l'école cette année et j'ai été un peu occupé. J'aimerais profiter de cette nuit pour vous dire certaines choses, je profite que Sirius et Remus soient là, après tout Noël est une fête de famille et je ne doute pas que même sans cette date vous êtes tous ensembles là-haut. J'espère que ces bons vieux Maraudeurs ne te causent pas trop d'ennuis Maman, je me doute bien que la réunion de Papa et Sirius n'a pas été sans fracas, rit-il un peu. J'imagine très bien vos expressions un peu surprise quant à la personne que j'ai amené avec moi (Severus resserra sa main sur celle du plus jeune). Vous savez, cette année, nous avons réussi à commencer à enterrer le passé et j'ai gagné des amitiés très précieuses, notamment parmi mes anciens « ennemis » les plus farouches. J'aimerais que vous puissiez en faire de même, parce que Severus et moi sommes ensembles. Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit. Et avant que Siri ne s'énerve, de même que Papa et Rem', et que tu commences à cogiter Maman, j'aimerais que vous sachiez que je l'aime. Vraiment. J'ai mis du temps à l'accepter et à le lui faire accepter mais c'est la vérité. Je suis amoureux et je suis heureux avec Sev'. Je n'aurais pas le droit à un interrogatoire en règle Maman, mais je sais que tu serais heureuse de pouvoir renouer avec ton meilleur ami, qui a toujours veillé sur moi dans l'ombre. Ce sera un peu plus long pour ses anciennes Nemesis, mais je sais que vous pouvez vous entendre. Alors ce soir, j'aimerais que vous l'acceptiez et que vous le rencontriez en tant qu'homme de ma vie. Je vous aime.

Ses yeux commencèrent à le brûler et il sentit Severus lui lâcher la main avant de s'avancer devant la tombe. Sa voix était un peu chevrotante alors qu'il commençait doucement :

-Lily, James, Sirius, et j'admets que ça me fait aussi drôle que vous de vous appeler comme ça, Remus, je suis aussi perdu que vous devant cette situation. Je ne parle pas de ma relation avec Harry, même s'il est vrai que j'ai eu du mal à me convaincre qu'il voulait être avec moi et que je n'en reviens toujours pas de vivre un tel bonheur. Je parle du fait de me retrouver ainsi devant vous, avec qui j'ai nombre de différents. Lily, James, je ne vous ai pas vu depuis la fin de Poudlard, et je pense que vous avez appris là-haut que j'étais la raison de votre mort... J'en suis navré... et je vous demande pardon... Je suis heureux de pouvoir vous retrouver, toi, qui a toujours été là pour moi, et toi, dont le nom rime avec ennuis mais aussi amitié, je l'espère pour moi, dans peu de temps. J'ai continué à me battre avec Sirius après son retour et j'admets ne pas avoir été tendre avec Remus non plus. Je ne doute pas que nous nous battrons encore beaucoup parce que nous sommes ainsi et que je m'amuse beaucoup de vos réactions dans ces situations. Mais j'espère que désormais nous pourrons être amis ou du moins, en bon terme, parce que j'aime Harry, profondément et je vous jure comme je me le suis juré de le protéger, toujours. Je tiens aussi à vous prévenir, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire, que je n'ai aucunement l'intention de le laisser partir, jamais, je compte bien le garder pour moi, même lorsque nous serons avec vous.

Il se recula et Harry s'avança un peu, les joues humides de nouvelles larmes, de tristesse, de bonheur, de paix, une mosaïque de sentiments.

-Joyeux Noël... chuchota-t-il

Il sentit deux bras passer autour de sa taille et le corps de son compagnon se coller à lui avant qu'un souffle chaud n'amène un murmure un son oreille :

-Joyeux Noël...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée, seule lumière dans la pièce où tout était à sa place, l'ensemble perturbé seulement par des vêtements sur le sol, retirés depuis peu.. Le canapé et les fauteuils étaient en réalité plus reculés et la table basse avait été déplacé d'un sort, laissant un espace devant l'antre de marbre.

A la lumière ainsi naturellement tamisée, deux corps glissaient l'un contre l'autre, enlacés sur une couverture de soie étendue sur le sol, doigts entrecroisés, mains l'une dans l'autre, langues jouant ensembles tandis qu'Harry gémissait doucement du corps de Severus sur le sien. Leurs mains, toujours les unes dans les autres, étaient au niveau de sa tête, légèrement inclinée sous la force du baiser qu'il partageait avec son amant.

Une main vint alors caresser son flanc tout en descendant, provoquant de nouveaux gémissements et une exploration de sa part aussi. Il sentait leurs sexes pulsés l'un contre l'autre et les langoureux mouvements de bassin de Severus avaient entraîné les siens, la synchronisation des ondulations étant parfaite.

Severus avait devancé Harry à leur retour et celui-ci avait été surpris et ravi de constater la nouvelle disposition du salon pour cette nuit. Leur danse avait alors commencé.

Mais Harry voulait changer un peu ce soir, il voulait donner du plaisir à son amant. C'est donc d'un mouvement fort du bassin et sans que celui-ci ne s'y attende qu'il renversa Severus, se retrouvant à califourchon au-dessus de lui. Ils se quittèrent un instant pour gémir de la nouvelle friction que cela avait entraîné avant qu'Harry ne s'allonge sensuellement sur son amant pour l'embrasser de nouveau, pénétrant sa bouche de sa langue, mordillant sa lèvre inférieur, léchant sa lèvre supérieure puis jouant avec. Il le laissa ensuite et donna un nouveau coup de bassin sans le quitter des yeux, se mordant la lèvre de plaisir.

Puis il se releva un peu et se recula avant de se tourner, rougissant de la position qu'il initiait. Il se retrouva donc à genoux au-dessus de Severus, l'érection de l'homme devant la bouche. Il entendit un grognement de désir s'échapper de la gorge de son amoureux. Il en gémit également lorsqu'il contempla le membre plus qu'imposant qui était offert à lui.

Il baissa la tête et lapa le gland dans une première tentative. Puis il se permit une léchouille plus longue avant de placer un série de baisers jusqu'à la base du membre. Il plaça ses mains sur les cuisses de celui au-dessus duquel il était et remonta en léchant toute la longueur avant de l'engloutir. Rogue en gémit de contentement, fermant un instant les yeux tandis qu'Harry commençait à bouger sa tête dans un lent va-et-vient, prenant toujours plus du membre dans sa cavité buccale.

Sev', de son côté, n'en revenait pas de ce que Harry était en train de lui faire et gémissait du plaisir que procurait l'antre chaud autour de lui. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et se sentit durcir encore plus devant la vision du derrière d'Harry se mouvant devant lui, accompagnant le mouvement de son corps pendant qu'il le suçait. Il leva ses mains jusqu'aux genoux et commença à caresser l'intérieur des cuisses tout en remontant avant d'agripper fermement les hanches du jeune homme. Il y mit une pression et automatiquement elles se baissèrent, amenant directement l'érection d'Harry à sa propre bouche. Il ne perdit pas de temps et l'engloutit, lui intimant de bouger en soulevant et baissant ces mêmes hanches.

Cela provoqua un long gémissement d'Harry autour de son membre tandis qu'il exécutait ce qu'il lui demandait, excité de s'enfoncer de lui même dans la bouche de Severus tandis qu'il avait son membre dans la sienne. Puis il eut la sensation familière du sort de lubrification avant qu'un doigt ne s'immisce en lui, bientôt suivi d'un deuxième et d'un troisième.

Il ne pouvait plus se retenir, toutes les sensations se mélangeant, l'esprit perdu, il se mit à sucer Severus avec plus de force, prenant le membre totalement à chaque fois, se sentant perler en même temps qu'il goûtait son amant. Lorsqu'il fut à la limite, il lâcha soudainement le membre, s'arquant et gémissant :

-Se-Sev' ! Ar-Arrête ! Je t'en prie... Je vais... ! Ah !

Mais l'autre ne l'avait pas écouté et avait même accéléré le mouvement. Excité au plus haut point, Harry ne put que suivre et il bougea frénétiquement ses hanches avant de s'arquer dans un cri, jouissant dans la bouche de Severus qui avala en humant de contentement. Il lâcha ensuite le membre humide alors qu'Harry s'écroulait sur lui, pantelant.

Il lui laissa à peine le temps de se remettre et reprit sa préparation à sa venue. Il butta plusieurs fois sur la prostate et le petit brun fut vite de nouveau gémissant et excité. Il se dégagea alors et se tourna pour embrasser le plus vieux avec entrain, le plaquant au sol de ses mains sur son torse tout en se remontant un peu. Il fit quelques mouvements rotatoires des hanches et s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit le gland de Sev' contre son entrée. Il se recula et, sous les yeux écarquillés et pleins de désirs, il s'empala sur le pénis dur, jusqu'à ce que ses fesses butent contre le corps de Severus sous lui, le gland atteignant directement sa prostate. Il cria tandis que l'autre gémissait et entama un mouvement de va-et-vient, usant du corps musclé pour appui, relevant ses hanches jusqu'à ce qu'il soit presque sorti avant de s'empaler d'un coup fort. Il réitéra plusieurs fois, ne pouvant retenir ses bruits de plaisir, se satisfaisant de ceux de son amant qui avait placé ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'aider dans le mouvement.

-Sev' ! Sev' ! Plus vite ! Plus-...vite ! Ah !

-Vas-y Harry !

Il augmenta encore la vitesse de ses coups déjà frénétique, meurtrissant de lui-même sa prostate, criant alors que Severus le rencontrait à chaque coup. Il n'allait pas tenir, il le sentait.

-Sev' ! Ça vient !

-Harry !

-SEV' !

Il se baissa dans un dernier coup puissant, heurtant une dernière fois sa prostate, hurlant son plaisir alors qu'il se déversait sur l'autre homme qui le suivit aussitôt, les chairs d'Harry se resserrant autour de lui alors qu'il se libérait en lui.

Severus accueillit le corps tremblant de son amour alors qu'il retombait, épuisé. Il matérialisa une autre couverture sur eux tandis qu'il se retirait et suivit immédiatement Harry dans les abysses du sommeil, non sans un dernier baiser dans le cou de celui-ci.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois ! J'espère que ces Chapitres vous ont plu !**

**Plus que deux et ce sera la fin de cette histoire = (**

**Heureusement que je suis déjà en train d'écrire la suivante ; )**

**Aller, Gros Bisous tout le monde ! A la semaine prochaine !**


	18. Chapter 18

**Petit mot de l'auteur^^ : Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine ! Comme d'habitude, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un petit message et ceux qui ont décidé de suivre cette aventure ! Merci !**

**Comme vous l'avez lu au Chapitre précédent, ceci marque l'arrivée à terme quasiment de cette histoire qui je l'espère vous aura plu jusqu'au bout ! Il ne nous restera plus qu'un Chapitre Bonus et ce sera tout !**

**Je tenais aussi à vous demander pardon pour mon énorme retard mais j'étais en vacances et on avait de ces problèmes de réseau, je vous explique pas ! Bref, pardon pardon !**

**De araujo : Merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'au bout et aussi merci pour tous tes messages qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! Eh oui, triste que cela se termine mais je publierai vite la prochaine et j'espère qu'elle te tentera et surtout te plaira ; )**

**Vous êtes beaucoup à me l'avoir fait remarquer dans vos Reviews, le Chapitre précédent était bien Lemoné et j'admets que j'ai eu un peu peur d'être allée trop loin. C'est pourquoi je tenais à vous laisser un petit message afin de vous avertir que c'est ma façon d'écrire et que si vous comptez lire mes prochaines histoires, vous devez vous attendre à du Lemon _autant_ voire _plus _chaud ! Comme je l'ai dit, je me base sur mes lectures pour évaluer la _chaleur_ de mes Lemons et comme je lis essentiellement de l'anglais, eh bien je me contenterai de dire que cela risque d'être graphique, en témoignera le Chapitre Bonus. Par ailleurs, je connais aussi des Fics françaises bien citronnées, et seront d'accord avec moi ceux qui ont lu par exemple la sublimissime histoire de mandala7338 : Send Me An Angel !**

**Bon, je vais arrêter là mon bla bla et vous souhaiter une Bonne Lecture !**

**Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes qui auraient pu m'échapper lors de la correction =)**

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Une nouvelle grande famille, un 25 Décembre et un nouveau départ

Alors que les rayons du Soleil commençaient à se faire vraiment présents à travers les rideaux de la chambre, Draco était réveillé depuis déjà longtemps. Il contemplait le visage assoupi et calme de Ron tout en repensant à la soirée qu'ils avaient passée, à la nuit qu'il lui avait offerte et il n'en revenait toujours pas de vivre un bonheur aussi intense.

Pourtant, au fond de lui il ne pouvait s'empêcher de paniquer, non pas à cause des sentiments de Ron, il les savait sincères, mais à cause de la journée qui allait se passer : il devait se rendre chez les Weasley avec son amant et il savait que celui-ci ne leur avait pas dit qui il amenait. Ce sentiment de stress s'était installé dès que Ron lui avait demandé de venir mais il n'avait pas pu refuser, son amant avait montré beaucoup d'espoir quant à sa décision et avait même passé Noël chez lui.

Bien sûr, il avait hâte de rencontrer la famille Weasley en tant que Draco et non pas en tant que Malfoy. Il s'entendait déjà très bien avec celle qu'il appelait autrefois la belette femelle. Après la scène de la Grande Salle à Poudlard, elle avait décidé de lui accorder une période d'essai, lui avait-elle avoué, et elle s'était bien rendue compte qu'il n'était pas le Malfoy crétin que tous connaissaient. Depuis, ils avaient pas mal discuté et ils s'amusaient notamment à faire tourner Ron en bourrique ensembles, ce que ce dernier n'appréciait guère. Bien sûr, les baisers d'excuse qu'il avait reçus avaient toujours mis fin aux bouderies du grand roux.

Draco avait plus peur des réactions des autres membres de la famille, parce qu'il savait très bien qu'il préférerait quitter Ron plutôt que d'être la source d'un conflit familial dont il souffrirait forcément. Toutes ces pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête tandis qu'il contemplait leur marque sur le torse de Ron, l'effleurant des doigts. Il était tellement absorbé qu'il ne sentit pas l'autre se réveiller et qu'il sursauta lorsqu'une main prit la sienne pour l'amener aux lèvres de son compagnon. Ron l'embrassa avant d'ouvrir ses yeux, révélant des billes bleues pleines de sommeil encore. Il sourit et posa sa main sur la nuque du blond pour l'amener dans un baiser passionné qu'il lui rendit volontiers.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour...

-Tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui...

Il reçut un sourire à cette réponse, montrant sa réciprocité avant que le roux ne se mette à contempler ses doigts, qu'il tenait toujours en main.

Ils prirent leur temps pour se lever, savourant le début de cette journée avant d'aller petit-déjeuner avec les parents du blond qui les accueillirent avec le sourire et une lueur de « Nous nous doutons de tout ce qu'il s'est passé » dans les yeux qui fit un peu monter le rouge aux joues des garçons. Ils se préparèrent ensuite pour le repas du midi et profitèrent des heures qu'il leur restait pour se promener dans le jardin. Draco demanda ce qu'ils amenaient et Ron répondit que ce n'était pas la peine. Il finit par opter pour un bouquet pour sa mère, comme il l'avait fait pour celle de Draco, devant les exclamations scandalisées du blond : Malfoy un jour...

Vers les 11h, ils saluèrent Lucius et Narcissa et sortirent de la demeure avant de transplaner main dans la main.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lorsqu'il vit la grande maison au loin, Draco resserra automatiquement son étreinte sur les doigts de Ron, entrelacés aux siens. Le roux ne fit aucune remarque mais serra en retour, tentant de le rassurer mais aussi de se rassurer lui-même. Puis il engagea le pas, décidé, sans jamais le lâcher, ne lui laissant pas le choix. Ils virent au loin une silhouette un peu rondelette et à la chevelure flamboyante, comme celle de son fils, s'avancer pour les accueillir.

Elle trottinait d'abord avant de commencer à ralentir pour finalement s'arrêter et les regarder arriver vers elle, muette et stupéfaite. Draco retint son souffle lorsqu'ils arrivèrent face à elle et ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête lorsqu'il vit qu'elle le scrutait intensément. Ron le remarqua aussi et sourit du mieux qu'il put, indépendamment du stress :

-Bonjour M'man !

Elle tourna lentement ses yeux sur lui avant de de nouveau regarder Draco, toujours aussi mal à l'aise. Molly Weasley n'était pas bête, loin de là, son fils lui avait dit qu'il amènerait la personne avec qui il était et la façon dont il tenait la main du blond ne laissait place à aucun malentendu. Elle n'en revenait simplement pas et ne savait pas comment réagir face au garçon blond, dont elle avait tué la tante il y a moins d'un an.

Elle prit son garçon dans ses bras après un instant de réflexion :

-C'est bon de te revoir !

Puis le lâcha :

-On n'attendait plus que vous !

Et elle repartit, les guidant vers la maison.

Draco voulait repartir, Merlin qu'il le voulait. La mère de Ron n'était pas contente de le voir et l'ignorait royalement. Il n'osait même pas imaginé ce que ce serait une fois que toute la famille serait là, face à lui, avec cette même expression sur le visage et prête à le mettre dehors. Mais Ron lui tenait toujours la main et il ne pouvait se résoudre à échapper au contact de la peau de son amour.

Molly disparut par la porte et ils s'arrêtèrent avant d'entrer. Draco osa un timide regard vers son compagnon qui le fixait. Il tenta de lui sourire mais l'angoisse l'en empêcha. Finalement l'autre passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa avec force avant de reprendre ses doigts et d'entrer dans la cage du lion.

L'intérieur était un peu encombré de partout mais Draco ne put s'empêcher de se sentir à l'aise dans cette maison où le contexte familial était quasiment palpable. Il déposa les fleurs, qu'il avait toujours en main, sur la table de la cuisine, tandis qu'il était conduit vers une source indéniable de bruit qui se trouvait être le salon où le silence se fit dès qu'ils furent remarqués.

Les yeux de Draco étaient assaillis de rouge, des têtes rousses partout. Il vit Ginny, les jumeaux, Percy, Bill, qu'il avait déjà vu en 4e et 6e années, Arthur Weasley, penché vers Molly qui apparemment avait arrêté de lui parler et enfin un garçon assez musclé mais moins que Bill qu'il identifia comme Charlie, seul Weasley qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il ne put s'empêcher de baisser de nouveau la tête tandis que Ron se raclait la gorge dans l'intention de parler. Draco sentait son estomac se nouer lorsqu'une voix familière résonna dans la pièce :

-Dray, vous voilà !

Il eut juste le temps de relever la tête pour voir une masse brune lui fondre dessus. Il réceptionna Harry d'un bras, l'autre toujours relié à Ron par leurs mains.

'Est-ce que ça va ?'

'J'aimerais être partout plutôt qu'ici...'

'Oh Dray !'

'Je n'y arrive pas 'Ry, il est très clair qu'ils ne veulent pas de moi ici et je ne veux pas causer d'ennuis à Ron...'

'Je te promets que ça va bien se passer, aies confiance !'

Il le lâcha et lui fit un sourire tendre.

'Au pire, tu tiendras compagnie à Severus !'

C'est là qu'il vit qu'effectivement son parrain se tenait près de la cheminée, le visage aussi fermé qu'en cours, quoiqu'un peu moins peut-être, près d'une très belle jeune femme blonde qu'il reconnut comme Fleur Delacour, au ventre par ailleurs un peu arrondi.

-Et bah alors Ron...

-...tu as...

-...perdu...

-...ta langue ?

Son roux à lui sourit alors que les jumeaux apparaissaient derrière eux, chuchotant à l'oreille de Draco avec un sourire diabolique :

-Ou alors...

-...tu lui as...

-...appris...

-...à mieux l'utiliser ?

En d'autre circonstances Draco aurait rougi mais là, il ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux avant de répliquer, un sourire narquois aux lèvres :

-Croyez-moi, ç'a été très long : les leçons n'en finissaient plus !

Les jumeaux sourirent tout en se moquant ouvertement de Ron, devenu rouge cramoisi !

-Roh ça va vous deux, commencez pas !

L'activité avait ainsi repris son cours, les jumeaux et Ginny discutant avec Ron et Draco, ou plutôt, Draco, les jumeaux et Ginny s'amusant à se jouer du quatrième roux du groupe, Draco tentant d'ignorer Mme Weasley chuchotant vigoureusement avec son mari en le regardant, de même que le regard meurtrier de Percy.

Bill et Charlie ne semblaient pas plus perturbés que cela mais ne lui prêtaient pas vraiment d'attention non plus, laissant le blond dans le noir quant à leur ressenti de la situation. Blond qui, soit dit en passant, était toujours cramponné à la main de son petit-ami. Il fut ravi lorsque Severus arriva et engagea la conversation, lui permettant au moins un repère dans cet environnement.

L'heure passa dans une ambiance relativement détendue mais Draco avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas réagir face à la situation : deux groupes s'étant très clairement formés dans la pièce. Alors que cette journée était censée être conviviale, la famille s'était séparée et chaque groupe restait de son côté. Harry ne loupa pas l'état de son ami et vit les coups d'œil colériques que lançait Percy au blond et à l'écharpe en laine soyeuse rouge que portait Ron, ainsi que ceux intrigués de Monsieur et Madame Weasley.

Il décida d'entraîner son meilleur ami dans un coin, laissant son amant avec son filleul, afin de savoir comment il se sentait.

-Bien, répondit Ron, j'admets que je suis un peu nerveux : je vois bien que l'ambiance est tendue, mais j'ai la ferme intention d'annoncer officiellement Draco comme mon petit-ami à la famille, qu'ils soient prêts ou pas. J'espère juste qu'il ne se sent pas trop... tu sais.

-Non ?

-Ben, dans ma maison, comme ça, enfin je veux dire... avec sa demeure et...

-Ronald Weasley, est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu penses que Draco ne se sent pas bien ici à cause de la modestie de ta maison par rapport à la sienne ?

-C'est idiot, je sais...

-Oui, ça l'est.

-Mais j'ai tellement peur... de ne pas pouvoir lui offrir ce dont il mérite plus tard, et je sais qu'il n'a pas vraiment l'habitude de ce genre d'endroit alors...

-Ron, si Draco voulait vraiment conserver une vie d'aristocrate solitaire, crois-tu qu'il se serait donné la peine de te faire une écharpe à la main au lieu de l'acheter ?

A la taille que prirent les yeux de son ami, Harry fronça les sourcils :

-Ne me dis pas que... qu'il ne te l'a pas dit ?

-Il... Il l'a faite _lui-même_ ?

Le brun se contenta d'hocher la tête, peu sûr s'il devait en dire davantage, mais pensant tout de même que ce pourrait peut-être servir à ses amis.

-Mais... Mais il ne sait pas coudre ! Enfin à ce que je sais...

-Non, il ne sait pas. Le mois dernier je l'ai surpris avec de petites coupures et des piqûres ensanglantées sur les doigts, il a affirmé que c'était une collecte d'ingrédients pour Sev' qui s'était mal passée, je n'ai compris que récemment à quoi elles étaient vraiment dues.

-Je n'en reviens pas, murmura Ron, un sourire béat sur les lèvres alors qu'il caressait son écharpe

Draco la lui avait faite lui-même. Il jeta un regard à son amant qui lui rendit un sourire interrogatif. Il le rejoignit donc et passa son bras autour de sa taille, nouvellement joyeux, ne se doutant pas que ce geste déclencherait la tempête.

Ce fut le coup sec du verre de Percy sur la table qui attira l'attention de tout le monde. Les conversations se stoppèrent et tous le regardèrent avec des airs surpris, voir effrayé, dans le cas de Draco, qui savait parfaitement ce qui allait se passer.

-Percy ? dit Monsieur Weasley face à son fils tremblant

-Je... Je ne peux pas ! Je... Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous fassiez comme si de rien était alors que, que _Malfoy_ est dans _notre_ maison !

-Percy ! s'exclama Madame Weasley d'une petite voix, ne pouvant faire plus, incapable de savoir quel comportement adopter

-Eh bien Monsieur Weasley, on peut dire que vous, au moins, avez le sens de l'hospitalité, le clasha Severus

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Professeur, vous n'avez rien à me dire, je suis ici chez moi et...

-Et c'est aussi mon cas ! affirma Ron, Et Draco a tout autant le droit que toi d'être présent !

-Non ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu puisses l'avoir amené ici, je ne peux pas croire que tu sois ne serait-ce qu'ami avec lui, même plus que ça, d'après ce que je peux voir, alors qu'il s'est toujours moqué de nous, alors qu'il est ce qu'il est, alors que...

-Draco est Draco, et c'est mon petit-ami alors je te prierai de le respecter !

-_Draco_ ? Ton _petit-ami_ ? Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un jour je t'entendrai dire ça ! Le luxe te sied bien apparemment ! fit-il en regardant avec mépris l'écharpe qu'il portait

-Je ne te permets pas Percy ! Tu parles encore sans savoir et je te prierai d'arrêter, tout de suite ! fit Ron d'une voix maintenant plus que menaçante, s'avançant dangereusement

-Ron ! s'exclama Draco en se précipitant devant lui, arrêtant Bill et Charlie qui s'apprêtaient à intervenir, Arrête, s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur le torse de Ron, là où se trouvait leur marque

-Non Dragon, je ne le laisserai pas te parler comme ça !

-Je t'en prie, je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça, s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas revivre ça, fit Draco, repensant au déchirement que sa propre famille avait vécu, ce que Ron comprit totalement

Le roux tenta donc de se calmer, cherchant un moyen d'apaiser la situation. C'est le moment que choisit Percy pour s'exclamer :

-Sa tante a failli tué Ginny !

Ses paroles résonnèrent dans la salle, laissant tout le monde cois, même la principale concernée. Monsieur et Madame Weasley ne savaient plus quoi faire, Fleur tenait Bill par le bras, serrant un peu pour l'inciter à agir, Charlie était sous le choc, de même que Severus et Harry, qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se coller un peu à son amant, cherchant inconsciemment son réconfort.

Draco avait réellement blêmi d'un seul coup et Ron sentit toute une rage s'emparer de lui. Il se prépara à mettre son point dans la figure de son frère, surtout qu'il savait que seul « l'éducation Malfoy » empêchait les yeux de Draco de s'embuer, mais son amant se retourna et déglutit avant de demander la voix tremblante :

-Vous pensez... que j'ai amadoué Ron avec de l'argent... ou que je me suis mis avec lui simplement parce que vous avez tué ma tante ? Vous croyez vraiment que c'est dans la nature de Ron ? Vous pouvez penser ce que vous voulez de moi, mais vous devriez au moins connaître votre frère... Quant à ma tante... (il se tourna vers Molly) Je crois que je n'avais jamais été aussi reconnaissant envers un membre de votre famille...

Elle écarquilla les yeux, de même que les autres (Severus et Harry à part). Il se tourna une dernière fois vers le grand-frère de Ron et inspira un coup avant de fermer les yeux et de se tourner, soulevant sa chemise, révélant un dos nu. Il annula le sort d'illusion qu'il portait et révéla une grande balafre, profonde, dans son dos, partant en fait, ce qu'on ne pouvait voir puisqu'elle disparaissait sous le tissu, de son épaule gauche à sa hanche droite :

-Voici le seul signe d'attention qu'elle m'ait jamais laissé...

Il attendit un peu avant de lâcher les pans de l'habit :

-Je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas de moi ici, et je suis navré d'avoir abusé de votre hospitalité, fit-il à l'égard de Molly, qui pleurait presque, et Arthur

Il regarda Ron dans les yeux :

-Je vais me retirer...

Et il partit sans un mot de plus, laissant le salon dans un froid glacial. Ron regarda son frère avec toute la fureur dont il était capable et dit...

-Pauvre con !

...avant de suivre son amant à l'extérieur pour tenter de le ramener. Molly prit alors une décision et il suffit d'un regard à Arthur qui hocha la tête avant qu'ils ne partent à la suite de leur fils, laissant le reste de la famille gérer Percy.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-Percy

Il ne répondit pas.

-Percy, regarde-moi.

Le ton de Bill était ferme et son jeune frère ne put qu'obéir et Charlie vit que les regrets habitaient déjà ses yeux. Il secoua la tête, Percy avait toujours été comme ça. Il était très intelligent mais il oubliait souvent de réfléchir avant de parler.

-On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris ? demanda le plus vieux sur le même ton

Il baissa les yeux.

-J'attends.

-Je-Je ne sais pas... C'est juste... de voir Ron avec lui, après tout ce qu'il lui a fait... et je ne pouvais pas oublier que Gin' avait failli mourir à cause d'un membre de sa famille... et puis... il a été... comment dire...

-Qu'est-ce qui te dérange le plus Percy ?

Il se tourna vers Harry qui semblait vraiment en colère mais aussi triste, le Maître des Potions à ses côtés, aussi froid qu'il l'était dans les plus mauvais cours qu'il avait passé avec lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui te dérange vraiment ? Que Ron soit avec Draco ? Ou que Draco soit un ancien combattant des forces noires, dans le but de sauver sa famille ?

-Je... Je ne sais pas trop, je pensais que c'était les deux mais...

-Dans ce cas, je pense que nous allons aussi nous retirer, fit le brun en attrapant doucement le bras du Maître des Potions sous les yeux ébahis de tous les Weasley présents, qui comprirent ce que Percy ne perçut pas dans ces paroles

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Tout simplement parce que nous sommes dans le même cas.

-Co-comment ?

-Je suis avec Severus Percy, et si tu ne peux pas accepter la relation de Ron avec Draco à cause de cela, nous ne pouvons t'imposer la notre non plus.

Percy écarquilla les yeux tandis que le grand brun passait un bras à la taille du plus jeune, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

-Percy, fit Charlie en s'avançant, je sais que tu ne penses déjà plus tout ce que tu as dit. Je te connais bien, mais il faut que tu apprennes à faire la part des choses, c'est ce qu'Harry veut te montrer. Est-ce que tu vois vraiment toujours Draco comme _Malfoy_ ?

-Non...

-Est-ce que tu lui en veux d'aimer ton frère ? Parce qu'il l'aime, je suis sûr que tu as aussi remarqué leurs regards et cette aura qui émane d'eux quand ils sont ensembles. Alors ?

-Non...

-Exactement... Je sais que la Guerre est encore très proche, et que nous avons tous notre propre temps de remise mais tu ne dois pas laisser tes vieilles blessures en créer d'autres aux personnes qui t'entourent.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Percy qui les regarda tous avec un regard d'excuse, ne voyant que de la compréhension dans les sourires qu'il reçut. Sa sœur s'approcha et se blottit dans ses bras pour lui montrer qu'elle était bien là.

-Tu sais, je savais déjà pour Draco et Ron et j'ai aussi eu du mal au début. Mais il n'est vraiment pas comme avant. Rien que le fait qu'il soit ici, entouré de gens qu'il pensait ne pas l'aimer en est une preuve. J'ai beaucoup discuté avec lui et il m'a même montré à quel point il était désolé pour tous nos différents.

-Tu apprendras par ailleurs, fit Harry d'une voix douce, que l'écharpe que porte Ron a été _faite_ par Draco.

Le plus vieux soupira et sourit :

-Je m'excuserai mais il va vous falloir être patients encore longtemps quant à mon comportement. Après tout, je suis un égoïste malléable et qui ne pense qu'à lui au premier abord et parle avant de réfléchir, fit-il en souriant aux jumeaux qui le lui rendirent

Harry était vraiment heureux et se blottit plus contre Severus qui ne se priva pas pour le serrer.

-Au fait Harry...

-...tu es vraiment...

-...un cachotier !

Il se décala un peu pour regarder les jumeaux avec un air narquois avant de leur tirer la langue et d'embrasser son compagnon sous les rires de Ginny, bientôt suivie des autres.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-Dragon ! Dragon ! Attends !

Mais Draco n'arrêtait pas, il ne voulait pas montrer ses larmes naissantes à Ron, il ne voulait pas gâcher cette journée. Encore un peu et il pourrait transplaner. Encore un peu...

Un bras de fer lui enserra la taille et le retourna brusquement, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise. Il se retrouva collé à Ron, haletant, et baissa la tête dans une tentative, veine, de cacher ses larmes. Ron eut le cœur serré en les voyant et l'attira dans une étreinte.

-Je suis désolé, Percy est un idiot...

Draco s'y abandonna un instant avant de le repousser doucement.

-Retournes-y Ron, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

-Viens avec moi.

-Non, il ne vaut mieux pas. Je ne veux pas vous déranger. Vas-y, et profite de ta famille, je...

-Non !

Ils ne virent pas Arthur et Molly arriver près d'eux.

-Ron...

-Écoute-moi bien Dragon, il est hors de question que je retourne à l'intérieur sans toi. Tu es mon petit-ami, mon amant et par conséquent tu fais partie intégrante de cette famille. S'ils ne veulent pas de toi, alors je n'irai plus !

-Ne dis pas ça !

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler le long des joues du blond.

-Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas être la cause de problèmes avec ta famille, je sais à quel point elle est importante pour toi, tout comme la mienne pour moi. Je ne supporterais pas que tu te disputes avec eux pour moi. Peut-être qu'on devrait...

-J'espère pour toi que tu n'es pas en train de proposer ce que je pense que tu proposes... fit Ron d'une voix menaçante

Voyant que l'autre fuyait ses yeux, il lui attrapa le bras et lui releva le menton :

-Regarde-moi Dragon !

D'un geste, il fit disparaître la chemise de Draco qui réapparut dans une de ses mains, dévoilant son épaule marquée. Arthur et Molly écarquillèrent encore plus les yeux à cette vision.

-Rappelle-moi ce que signifie cette marque ?

-...

-Je t'écoutes !

-Que tu m'aimes et... que nous nous appartenons...

-Exactement !

Il prit son écharpe :

-Tu as déjà oublié ce que tu as marqué sur cette écharpe ? Écharpe que _tu_ as faite _toi-même_ !

-Co-Comment... ?

-Écoute-moi bien Dragon, je t'aime et ça ne changera pas, jamais. Il est hors de question que je te perde ou que nous nous cachions, simplement parce que certains sont trop bêtes pour comprendre qui tu es. Je l'ai affirmé à Harry et Hermione, et je te le dis maintenant, je préfère couper toute relation avec ma famille que de te laisser. Tu es le centre de ma vie maintenant et je refuse de t'abandonner !

-Ron, non...

-J'ai fait mon choix !

Il le prit de nouveau dans ses bras et le blond pleura, encore, parce qu'il savait que même si ça le tuerait qu'il se sépare de sa famille pour lui, il aimait Ron et il ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui, il ne pourrait plus.

-Heureusement, nous n'aurons pas à en arriver là, fit la voix émue de Monsieur Weasley, les surprenant tous les deux

Ils se détachèrent, Ron passant un bras autour de la taille de Draco tout en fixant ses parents avec un air déterminé. Son père et sa mère souriaient, même si le visage de Molly était baigné de larmes, à l'image de celui du compagnon de son plus jeune fils.

-Je suis très sérieux, je ne quitterai pas Draco.

-Nous le savons mon fils et nous ne vous le demanderons pas. Tant que tu es heureux, que vous êtes heureux, nous sommes heureux, et Draco est plus que bienvenu à la maison.

-Mais...

-Je sais, notre comportement laissait penser le contraire. Mais comprends-nous, tu nous annonce que tu viens avec la personne de ta vie et même si nous avons appris pour Lucius et lui, nous ne nous attendions pas du tout à Draco. Vous formez un couple pour le moins inattendu, reconnais-le. Alors, nous cherchions un peu le comportement à suivre. Nous avions peur pour vous.

-Mais nous n'avons plus de doute, poursuivit la voix chevrotante de sa femme, Votre comportement, vos regards, tes sourires Ron, je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir vu si heureux, ainsi que votre discussion à l'instant, et pardonnez-nous de vous avoir écouté, montrent bien à quel point vous vous aimez et vous êtes sérieux. C'est tout ce qui compte pour nous. La famille est de plus bien assez grande pour accueillir un nouveau membre.

Un silence s'installa tandis que Draco tentait de retenir ses émotions, de même que Ron. Molly lâcha son époux et s'avança. Elle les regarda tour à tour avant de céder à ses sentiments et de prendre Draco dans une étreinte à vous couper le souffle. Celui-ci se raidit avant de la serrer à son tour, savourant le sentiment apaisant qu'elle dégageait. Ron et son père sourirent avant que le roux ne finisse dans l'étreinte avec sa mère et son compagnon.

-Mes enfants... chuchota-elle

Elle finit tout de même par les lâcher et leur offrit un sourire de cent milles Watts :

-Allons-y, le repas va refroidir !

Elle prit la main de son époux et le mena à l'intérieur. Ron se tourna vers le blond qui ne se retenait plus de sourire tellement il était heureux. Le rouquin l'embrassa avec force avant de lui proposer sa chemise, un sourcil levé et un sourire prédateur affiché. L'autre la prit et l'enfila en riant sincèrement, ne se souciant même plus de sa cicatrice jusqu'à lors visible. Il prit la main que Ron lui tendit et le suivit jusqu'à la maison.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Alors qu'ils passaient la porte, Madame Weasley vit les magnifiques fleurs qui avaient échappé à son attention plus tôt. Elle les prit avec le sourire et suivit son mari dans le salon, dans l'intention de les mettre en évidence sur la cheminée. C'est là qu'ils trouvèrent la famille souriante, les jumeaux taquinant Percy, Bill et Charlie discutant avec entrain, mais aussi et surtout Harry, totalement collé à Severus, Ginny à leur côté, et Fleur en train de s'exclamer :

-Oh Arry c'est vraiment super ! Je suis si contente pour vous !

Le couple tourna la tête vers eux et Arthur s'avança en souriant pour serrer la main de Severus :

-Eh bien, c'est la journée des révélations !

Harry, quant à lui, observait Molly qui avait le sourire et, contrairement au moment où elle avait découvert pour Ron et Draco, n'avait pas du tout l'air étonné. Elle comprit qu'Harry se posait des questions et elle se tapota le nez en lui faisant un clin d'œil. C'est un petit geste qu'elle avait souvent en disant « Les mères sentent ces choses-là ». Et il sut qu'elle l'avait percé à jour depuis longtemps quant à ses sentiments.

Il lui rendit son sourire tandis que Percy disparaissait dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'il revint, quelques minutes plus tard, il était en grande conversation avec Draco et Ron. Tout le monde passa bien vite à table, non sans que Draco ne remarque les fleurs qu'ils avaient cueillies avec Ron sur la cheminée, et que Molly le remercie chaleureusement. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur et Percy apprécia grandement de discuter avec Draco qu'il apprenait à connaître et qui était d'une culture générale remarquable.

C'est arrivé au dessert que Molly demanda :

-Dis-moi Draco, que font tes parents aujourd'hui ?

-Ils restent tranquillement à la maison je crois.

-Crois-tu, dans ce cas, qu'ils accepteraient de venir faire le goûter avec nous ? Après tout, ils sont autant les bienvenus que toi ici.

Le blond sourit de surprise :

-Je pense qu'ils apprécieraient grandement, merci.

Il écrivit donc une courte missive qu'il confia à une elfe de maison après l'avoir appelée. Elle revint bien vite pour annoncer que l'invitation était acceptée et que Lucius et Narcissa arriveraient sur les coups de 16h. Chacun profita ensuite de l'après-midi : Bill et Fleur allèrent faire une sieste, les hormones fatiguant déjà la jeune femme, Charlie et Ron engagèrent une partie d'échecs sous les yeux intéressés du Maître des Potions et d'Arthur qui discutaient en buvant un thé. Molly profita du calme pour se reposer un peu en discutant avec Percy.

Draco et Harry s'étaient, quant à eux, installés dehors pour parler tout en profitant des rayons légers du Soleil.

-Comment te sens-tu Dray ?

-Heureux.

-Votre réveillon s'est bien passé ?

-Oh oui, Père et Mère ont beaucoup apprécié d'apprendre à connaître Ron. Et puis...

-Oui ?

-Cette nuit a tout bonnement été magique 'Ry...

Le brun sourit :

-J'en conclus que ton autre cadeau a plu à Ron ?

L'autre hocha la tête :

-Il a vraiment été formidable.

-Que t'a-t-il offert ? demanda le brun, très curieux

Draco sourit de manière énigmatique avant d'enlever sa chemise et de montrer son tatouage :

-Il porte le même, nous nous le sommes mis chacun.

-Ouah ! Comme c'est romantique !

-Pfff ! Tu vires Poufsouffle !

-Hé ! Parce que t'as pas apprécié toi peut-être ?

-... Bref, et toi ?

L'autre sourit et sortit sa chaîne de son col :

-Severus a la même.

Draco sourit. Voyant son ami roux apparaître, Harry s'excusa et lui laissa sa place. Ron contempla un instant son amant avant de commencer à fermer sa chemise sous ses yeux interrogateurs.

-A moi, personne n'a le droit de contempler ton corps si parfait.

L'autre lui frappa gentiment l'épaule en rougissant :

-Comme si j'avais envie que quelqu'un d'autre que toi me contemple.

L'autre en sourit de satisfaction avant de l'embrasser. Il passa sa main sous sa chemise, dans son dos, et le rapprocha de lui. Ses doigts rencontrèrent la cicatrice cachée auparavant.

-Je ne l'ai pas vue la nuit dernière...

-Je l'avais oublié. J'étais tellement heureux que je n'ai pas pensé à annuler mon _Glamour_. Mais je suis heureux qu'elle n'ait pas gâché notre nuit...

Ron hocha la tête, comprenant.

-Tu me raconteras, un jour ?

-Bien sûr mon amour, je ne veux pas avoir de secret.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, Ron caressant la plaie du bout des doigts, avant de rejoindre les autres.

Comme prévu, Lucius et Narcissa arrivèrent pour le goûter, un peu stressés, ce que seul leur fils put voir. Ils furent accueillis à bras ouverts et s'adaptèrent parfaitement. Les deux familles firent connaissance, tout le monde dans le salon. C'est là que la cheminée s'illumina pour laisser place à Hermione et Blaise. La brune se jeta dans les bras de Ron et Harry qui la réceptionnèrent, habitués depuis longtemps.

-Mione ! Je croyais que vous étiez à l'étranger ?

-C'était le cas, mais vous nous manquiez tellement que les parents de Blaise nous ont proposé de venir vous voir aujourd'hui. Ils ont dit qu'ils profiteraient de l'occasion pour se retrouver un peu. Mes parents étant chez mes grands-parents, nous voilà !

Et bien sûr, personne ne s'étonna en voyant débarquer Pansy et Théo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Harry contemplait les étoiles lorsqu'une présence familière se fit à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que son compagnon l'avait rejoint.

-Tu vas finir par avoir froid.

-Je voulais contempler le ciel.

Il fut tiré par la main et se retrouva, le dos contre le torse de Severus, entouré de ses bras. Il percevait clairement les rires de tous à l'intérieur de la maison. Lorsqu'il était sorti, chacun était dans les bras de son compagnon, discutant joyeusement avec tous les autres, autour de la cheminée et du feu chaud qui y crépitait.

-Tes pensées ont-elles suffisamment eu libre cours ? demanda la voix grave du professeur dans son oreille

-Oui...

Il se retourna dans ses bras et passa les siens autour de son cou. Il l'embrassa d'abord chastement avant de parler de nouveau :

-Je t'aime...

-Je t'aime aussi, mon amour...

Et alors que les étoiles scintillaient dans le noir de la nuit, que la Lune éclairait notre couple, ils s'embrassèrent avec tendresse et amour, les pensées d'Harry se rejoignant toutes sur la même idée.

**Tout est parfait.**

* * *

**Et oui, tout est parfait et parfaitement fini =(**

**Enfin presque ! Il ne nous reste plus qu'un chapitre et cette Fic ne sera plus. Ce dernier chapitre concerne un autre de mes couples chouchous, pour lequel je n'avais pas d'idée pour une histoire pour eux seuls mais je tenais à leur dédier un petit quelque chose.**

**Warning : Ce chapitre sera comme un One-Shot Lemoné mais j'espère que vous viendrez le lire tout de même =)**

**En attendant, s'il vous plaît, une petite Review pour que je finisse l'histoire principale sur une bonne note, j'espère !**

**A la semaine prochaine tout le monde ! Gros Bisous !**

**PS : Lorsque le Bonus aura été publié, j'attendrai un peu avant de publier ma Deuxième Fic mais celle-ci sera publiée à des intervalles moins longs que Dis-Moi Tes Peurs pour la simple et bonne raison que ce sont les Vacances et que je veux partager avec vous le plus possible avant la rentrée puisque le temps me manquera pour publier et écrire (mais je profiterai tout de même des petites vacances, attention, ce ne sera qu'une pause^^)**


	19. Bonus

**Petit mot de l'auteur^^ : Coucou tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? Enfin, aussi bien que possible avec la rentrée qui arrive et une envie de meurtre envers une certaine auteur qui aurait dû publier depuis longtemps... -_-' Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée, j'ai eu un drame familial et j'admets que la publication de ce Chapitre m'est sortie de la tête ! Mais je suis là aujourd'hui pour finir les vacances sur une bonne note et pour cela, je vais commencer par tous vous remercier pour avoir suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout et pour tout vos messages ! OMG, plus de 70 Reviews je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Je suis vraiment super contente parce que honnêtement et vous allez sans doute trouver ça bête mais j'étais quasiment certaine de ne pas en avoir ne serait-ce que une par Chapitre et encore... DONC MERCI !**

**Petit Warning : Ce Chapitre nécessite une remontée dans le temps de cette Fic et concerne un de mes couples chouchous pour lequel je n'avais pas d'idée pour un OS alors voici leur propre petit moment dans cette histoire. En vérité, il s'agit plus d'un grand Lemon avec de la guimauve et des sentiments mais j'espère que vous le lirez quand même et qu'il vous plaira^^ Hum, en fait, je devrais peut-être vous avertir que ce chapitre confirme mon avertissement sur le GRAPHIQUE de mes LEMONS fait dans le chapitre précédent...**

**De Araujo : Merci à toi pour ta fidélité, pour avoir été jusqu'au bout, pour ton enthousiasme qui me met de bonne humeur chaque fois que je lis tes messages ! J'espère que la suivante de plaira autant que celle-ci et celles d'après aussi car je peux te l'assurer, mon carnet à idée est plein^^**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une Bonne Lecture !**

**Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes qui auraient pu m'échapper lors de la correction =)**

* * *

Le Bonus de Dean et Seamus

Dean ne disait rien. Il ne pouvait pas. Il était assis sur son lit et réfléchissait. Ou du moins, il essayait. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment cela avait pu arriver, comment ils avaient pu ne pas voir qu'il y avait un problème.

Il tourna la tête vers trois lits aux rideaux fermés. Neville et Ron s'étaient déjà couchés. Lorsque le roux était revenu de l'infirmerie, il leur avait annoncé que rien n'avait changé. Harry dormait toujours. Il s'était couché sans plus d'explications. Neville avait ensuite suivi le mouvement.

Son regard s'arrêta sur le dernier lit. Celui de son meilleur ami, de celui qu'il aimait en secret. Depuis que Harry s'était jeté de la tour, deux nuits plus tôt, Seamus avait dormi avec lui. Oh bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois, mais il s'était vraiment réfugié dans ces bras ces nuits-là.

Il regarda ses mains puis serra les points. Il l'aimait tellement. Il pouvait encore sentir l'étreinte de son corps lorsqu'il s'était réfugié contre lui pour ne pas voir leur ami tomber.

Mais ce soir Seamus n'était pas avec lui. Il s'était couché sans un mot, sans une explication. Rien. Pas même un regard.

Un petit bruit tira Dean de ses pensées. Il fronça les sourcils et tendit l'oreille. Cela venait du lit de l'objet même de ses pensées.

Il s'approcha sans faire de bruit et écouta plus attentivement. Lorsqu'il comprit, son cœur se serra et il tira les rideaux sans plus réfléchir (Seamus les laissait toujours ouverts pour qu'il vienne si besoin et il n'avait pas dû y penser en se couchant).

Le blond releva un visage baigné de larmes sous la surprise. Il serrait son oreiller contre lui, assis, tentant en vain d'étouffer ses sanglots.

-Seamus !

Le jeune homme noir s'assit et attira son meilleur ami contre lui, le tenant fermement dans une étreinte protectrice. L'autre se crispa avant de se laisser aller contre ce torse musclé, laissant ses larmes couler à loisir, enserrant ce corps de ses bras.

Dean le laissa pleurer, le berçant doucement, avant de s'allonger sur le lit en l'entraînant, toujours contre lui, fermant les rideaux et jetant un sort de silence d'un coup de la baguette de son ami qu'il remit ensuite en place.

Après quelques minutes, les larmes coulant toujours autant, Dean releva tendrement le visage du petit blond et essuya de ses pousses les larmes nouvelles.

-Mince Seam', qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Parle-moi Seam', qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Oh Dean !

Les yeux bleus s'emplirent de nouvelles larmes et il se rejeta contre le grand noir. Celui-ci continua de le bercer, le cœur serré, et de lui caresser le dos.

-Dis-moi Seam'...

-Il... Il a... Je... Je n'arrive pas à croire... qu'Harry ait pu... faire ça... Je... Je n'ai rien vu... Je n'ai rien... fait...

-Chut ! Seam', tu ne pouvais rien faire, et tu n'es pas le seul, nous non plus nous n'avons rien vu !

-Mais j'étais si... impuissant... Et tout d'un coup ça m'a... ra... rappeler...

-Rappeler quoi Seam'... chuchota le brun

Le blond se mordit la lèvre, il ne pouvait pas le dire, il ne pouvait pas dire à Dean que...

L'autre lui releva le visage et caressa sa joue. Toute la tendresse exprimée dans les yeux noirs mit fin aux barrières de Seamus qui ne put retenir plus longtemps ce qu'il avait tu durant la Guerre. Il inspira et expira fortement plusieurs fois avant de reprendre, d'une voix éraillée quelque peu :

-Ça m'a rappeler... l'année dernière... Lorsque tu n'étais pas ici, à mes côtés, lorsque tu fuyais pour ne pas te faire capturer et que j'écoutais, impuissant, la radio dès que je le pouvais, à la recherche d'un espoir, d'un signe, que tu allais bien, que bientôt tu me reviendrais... J'étais tellement effrayé !

Il cacha sa tête dans le cou de son ami, les larmes redoublant tandis que celui-ci restait bouche bée de cet aveu. Ils n'avaient, il devait le reconnaître, que très peu parlé de cette période, de ce qu'ils avaient fait, Dean n'aimait pas en parler mais il n'avait jamais entendu le blond lui poser de question, il le respectait trop pour cela.

-Oh Seam'... Je suis tellement désolé, je ne me suis aperçu de rien, je... Si tu savais... C'était pareil pour moi, je ne pensais qu'à toi, est-ce que tu allais bien, qu'est-ce que tu faisais, mon cœur faisait des bonds chaque fois que je t'entendais témoigner à la radio. J'ai cru que je deviendrai fou...

-J'ai eu si peur que tu ne me revienne pas ! Je n'aurais jamais pu survivre sans toi ! Je t'aime tellement !

Le noir se figea, incertain quant à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Cependant la tension si forte et soudaine qui prit le blond qui était dans ces bras lui indiqua qu'il avait bien dit ce qu'il pensait qu'il avait dit.

Une chaleur intense se dégagea dans sa poitrine. Il se recula légèrement, obligeant l'autre à en faire de même en lui prenant le visage en coupe. Les yeux de son vis-à-vis tentèrent tant bien que mal de lui échapper mais il fit un peu pression, les obligeant à se relever vers lui. Lorsque ses prunelles noires s'accrochèrent au bleues de son amour, il déclara, d'une voix douce mais sincère et formelle :

-Je ne te quitterai jamais ! Je te reviendrai toujours Seam' ! Quoiqu'il arrive ! Je t'aime !

Et alors que les yeux bleus s'écarquillaient, il fondit sur les lèvres tremblantes et légèrement humides de larmes de son bientôt amant, avec douceur et fermeté, communiquant tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Remis de sa surprise, Seamus ferma les yeux, heureux, le bonheur se répandant à flots dans ses veines, par ces mots et ces gestes, et il abandonna sa bouche à son amour, il s'abandonna à ces bras forts qui le tenaient, il se laissa submerger par cet amour partagé, par ce bonheur sans fin.

Le baiser se fit plus passionné, Dean se pressant plus contre Seamus qui ne put retenir un gémissement. Le noir n'attendit pas et s'immisça directement dans sa bouche où sa langue put jouer avec sa jumelle dans un ballet sensuel. Puis le plus grand poussa doucement son ami sur le matelas avant de le surplomber de son corps musclé et Seamus ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'il se sentait bien là, dans les bras de Dean, protégé par le corps du brun.

Puis ses yeux se fixèrent dans les prunelles noires de son vis-à-vis.

-Seam' je... Je t'aime, je t'aime vraiment et je veux faire ce chemin avec toi mais je peux attendre si tu n'es pas prêt. Je ne veux pas que cela se passe dans la peur ou la tristesse. Je veux être sûr que c'est ce que tu veux et pas que c'est ce que la situation actuelle te fait sentir...

L'autre relâcha son souffle, qu'il avait bloqué de peur d'un rejet soudain. La crainte fut vite remplacée par une tendresse infinie. Même dans un moment comme celui-là, Dean pensait à lui, à ses sentiments, il le prenait en compte et l'écoutait et c'est justement ce qui faisait que Seamus n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de lui. La situation n'avait plus rien à voir avec quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il caressa la joue de son presque amant avant de se relever et de frôler ses lèvres des siennes.

-Je t'aime Dean...

-Je t'aime aussi.

-Alors montre-le moi...

-Tu en es sûr ?

Seamus s'allongea en souriant, tendant ses bras. Dean s'empara de ses mains et embrassa ses paumes.

-Montre-moi Dean, fais-moi sentir ton amour, j'en ai tellement besoin. Je t'appartiens Dean, mon âme t'appartient, mon cœur t'appartient, affirme ce lien, fais-moi tiens, possède-moi en entier...

Il n'en avait pas fallu plus à Dean qui venait de fondre sur son compagnon pour le taire et posséder ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa langoureusement, se nourrissant uniquement de sa bouche, laissant ses mains le caresser par-ci, par-là, découvrant ce corps sous le sien, bien décider à le connaître par cœur.

Imperceptiblement, il glissa ses doigts sous le haut de pyjama du blond puis caressa ses flancs. Le contact de sa peau chaude avec la peau plus clair fit gémir le garçon aux yeux bleus qui cacha vite ses prunelles, se concentrant sur les sensations qu'il lui apportait.

Dean fit remonter ses mains sur le corps blanc, dans une caresse lente, entraînant le haut avec elles, qu'il passa bien vite par-dessus la tête de Seamus qui gardait les yeux fermer, de petites halètements s'échappant de ses lèvres. Dean ne put résister, il les embrassa encore une fois avant de se plonger dans le cou de son amour qu'il embrassa, frôla de ses dents de temps en temps, puis il continua sa route, n'utilisant que ses lèvres, ses mains posées de chaque côté du corps du petit blond.

Il arriva bien vite aux boutons de chair de celui-ci qu'il caressa, pinça gentiment avant d'ajouter sa bouche à l'équation, faisant se cambrer son compagnon, à la recherche de cette sensation, gémissant plus fort. Il mordilla, lécha, tortura, apaisa, alternant bouche, langue, doigts, paume, se concentrant sur le plaisir à donner.

Seamus gémissait de plus en plus, possédé par ce plaisir, cette tendresse, cet amour, que Dean mettait dans ses gestes, dans ses touchés. Il s'arqua encore avant de s'attaquer à la chemise de pyjama du brun, se battant avec les boutons. Voyant cela, Dean se releva, à genoux entre les jambes repliées de Seamus, il retira lui-même cette chemise, dévoilant ses bras musclés et ses abdominaux bien dessinés. Seamus en rougit ce qui lui valut un autre baiser fort. Il laissa ses mains remonter les bras noirs, les biceps, les épaules...

Dean le laissa faire, contemplant son visage, tendit qu'il prenait différentes expressions devant ses muscles, le désir ne quittant jamais les prunelles bleues, foncées, presque noires à présent. Il l'embrassa ensuite encore avant de reprendre son exploration. Il descendit cette fois plus bas et, arrivé au nombril, il en lécha le contour avant de laisser sa langue pénétrer puis se retirer doucement, plusieurs fois, mimant l'acte à venir.

Il arriva alors enfin devant son premier but, fièrement dressé sous le pantalon qu'il attrapa et descendit avec lui. Il fois celui-ci jeté à terre, il revint devant le membre tendu de son amour. Il souffla dessus, arrachant un petit cri qui lui fit relever les yeux. Seamus avait les joues rouges, son souffle court faisait se soulever sa cage thoracique rapidement.

Sans le lâcher du regard, il l'avala. Le blond ferma les yeux et cria en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Dean ne perdit pas de temps et entama un va et vient de ses lèvres sur la verge de son amour, le léchant, suçotant. Les petits cris de plaisirs, les mains à présent dans ses cheveux, aidant au rythme de ces vas-et-viens le firent grogner et humer autour du membre chaud, ce qui provoqua une nouvelle exclamation :

-Dean ! Dean ! ar... ar-rête, je t'en prie arrête !

A contre cœur, le brun le fit et se redressa pour contempler celui qu'il aimait. Étalé de tout son long sur les couvertures, nu, les jambes écartées et tremblantes, entre lesquelles on pouvait distinguer le membre rouge et humide de salive et de pré-sperme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Seam'... ?

-Je... je ne veux pas venir comme ça, je veux venir avec toi...

Nouveau baiser. Dean présenta alors trois doigts à son quasi-amant qui s'empressa de les prendre en bouche et de les sucer et de les humidifier comme il le pouvait. Une fois que Dean fut satisfait, il les reprit et en présenta un devant l'entrée vierge de Seamus. Il ne le pénétra cependant pas et s'empara de la baguette de son ami de son autre main afin de lui lancer un sortilège lubrificateur.

Seamus cria un peu à la sensation que cela lui fit puis regarda son amour avec un air totalement interrogateur. Celui-ci eut un sourire coquin :

-J'avais toujours rêvé de te voir faire ça alors...

Le blond éclata de rire, c'était tellement Dean.

Son rire se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsque le majeur de son ami le pénétra. C'était étrange mais pas trop douloureux. Le doigt fit quelques vas-et-viens puis fut rejoint par un deuxième. La douleur se fit sentir et Seamus se crispa. Un baiser vint le réconforter. Heureusement les doigts glissaient assez facilement grâce au sort de lubrification et à sa salive. Lorsque la douleur commença à disparaître, il accompagna doucement les mouvements de son ami, qui se permit alors d'aller plus profondément en lui, faisant des mouvements de ciseaux pour l'élargir.

Un arc de corps et un cri lui signalèrent qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait et il s'entreprit de jouer avec cette petite boule de nerfs qui faisait tant de bien à Seamus, lui faisant totalement oublier la douleur. Un troisième doigt rejoint les autres et il le prépara encore longuement avant que l'autre ne gémisse :

-Dean ! Dea... Je n'en peux plus ! Prends-moi mon amour ! Fais-moi tiens ! Maintenant ! Je t'en prie !

Dean retira ses doigts et embrassa goulûment le plus petit. Il lança alors le sort lubrificateur sur lui-même et se positionna à l'entrée mouillée.

Il commença à entrer doucement.

Seamus se crispa et des larmes commencèrent à apparaître malgré lui mais Dean vînt l'embrasser sans pour autant s'arrêter. Lorsqu'il fut entré en entier, il gémit, c'était indescriptible, si chaud, si étroit. Il ne bougea pas, laissant son amant se faire à sa présence.

Seamus dut attendre encore un peu avant de sentir la douleur disparaître et de bouger un peu les hanches, signifiant par la qu'il était près. Dean souffla et amorça un lent et langoureux va-et-vient. Lorsqu'il put bouger comme il le voulait, il se retira presque entièrement avant de revenir, frappant au passage la prostate, envoyant des décharges de pur plaisir dans le corps sous lui et provoquant un cri de son amour. Il la frappa alors, encore et encore, toujours sensuellement.

Les cris de Seamus se firent de plus en plus fort et Dean finit par lâcher, il accéléra, de plus en plus, donnant des coups de plus en plus forts et profonds.

Il plongea dans le cou de son amour, gémissant, où il entreprit de lui laisser sa trace. Lorsque ce fut fait, il lâcha les hanches du blond et posa ses avants bras de chaque côté de sa tête sur le matelas, s'allongeant sur lui, poursuivant leur torture commune. Seamus avait ses mains accrochées au dos des épaules de son amant, laissant ses doigts descendre le long des omoplates et les griffer.

Puis un cri de surprise lui échappa lorsque le brun se leva, et le tenant fermement à la taille, l'entraîna avec lui.

Dean se retrouva assis avec Seamus à genoux sur lui.

Le blond passa ses bras autour de la nuque du noir qui le saisit bien à la taille : ils se regardèrent, s'embrassèrent amoureusement.

Puis Seamus se laissa descendre sur la hampe de chaire de son amant, s'empalant et criant il commença à bouger de plus en plus vite, sentant qu'il ne tiendrait pas, surtout que Dean venait le rencontrer à chaque coup de rein.

Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou musclé, criant son plaisir, sa prostate martyrisée.

Dean le tint alors d'un bras tandis que l'autre main s'emparait de son sexe. Il le masturba en rythme.

-Dean !

-Viens ! Viens avec moi mon amour !

Il n'en fallait pas plus. Seamus se crispa, hurlant tandis que des jets se répandaient sur eux, entraînant Dean avec lui, serré par les chaires de son amour.

Il restèrent un moment ainsi, le souffle court se calmant peu à peu, inconscients du temps ou de l'espace, juste de l'autre, de leur amour, de leurs corps encore serrés.

Dean passa une main sur la nuque de Seamus, le caressant doucement. Remis de leur orgasme, celui-ci releva la tête et lui fit le plus éclatant des sourires. Le noir l'embrassa avec amour, faisant passer tous ces sentiments et le fit de nouveau basculer, en arrière afin de le rallonger. Il se retira doucement pour ne pas le blesser, leur jeta un sort de nettoyage puis rabattit les couvertures.

Une fois rallongé, Seamus se colla contre son torse tandis que ces bras l'enserraient pour le rapprocher encore plus. Ils soupirèrent de bien être.

-Je t'aime...

-Je t'aime aussi mon amour et maintenant que la Guerre est finie, je te promets que ça durera à tout jamais, nous resterons ensembles, toujours...

C'est sur cette promesse qu'ils s'endormirent, heureux et comblés. Le bonheur ne faisait que commencer...

* * *

**Aah l'amour ! Hum, oui bon je vous avais prévenus que c'était un grand Lemon... X)**

**Et voilà, je suis triste et en même temps ravie de vous annoncer que cette Fic est irrémédiablement et définitivement finie =')**

**La prochaine mettra un peu de temps à arriver mais est déjà très bien avancée je vous rassure et je peux dors et déjà vous annoncer que ce sera un autre Snarry avec pleins de couples périphériques pour compléter !**

**ENCORE MERCI, MERCI, MERCI A TOUS !**

**Une petite Review pour finir sur du positif ? (ou pas mais cela dépend de vous^^)**

**Gros Bisous tout le monde ! A bientôt !**

**Chika-Chan**


End file.
